Amor Proibido
by Jens Zero
Summary: O Sr. Brandon fez uma dívida enorme com o rei, Carlisle Cullen. Não tendo como pagar, ele oferece sua filha, Mary Alice, para ajudar na limpeza do Castelo. Mas algo acontecerá naquele castelo, que fará a vida da garota mudar completamente.
1. Inglaterra

**Capítulo 01 – Inglaterra.**

Eu caminhava ao lado de uma nova companheira naquele imenso castelo – o motivo de eu estar lá é totalmente perturbador para mim, que simplesmente mostra que eu virei um objeto de trocas. Eu fiquei totalmente triste com o que aconteceu há exatamente, cinco dias.

Meus pais haviam saído da Inglaterra e indo para a França, mas acabaram ficando cheios de dívidas com o rei da Inglaterra, o magnífico Carlisle Cullen. "Pegue a Mary" meu pai disse, na última vez que falou com Carlisle "Não tenho dinheiro algum para lhe pagar. E lhe ofereço minha filha. Ela é de grande valia... Pode tê-la para qualquer coisa; empregada, dama de companhia..." E foi um choque para mim.

Carlisle ficou pensando por duas longas horas, até que decidiu me levar, notando que meu pai não havia um pão para lhe pagar como dívida. "Ela é realmente, o suficiente" e ele me olhou, sorrindo "Ela pode ser uma criada... Ou a dama de companhia das minhas noras. Ela ficará comigo, até eu achar que a dívida está paga. Logo depois, mandarei a guarda real levá-la até sua casa, Sr. Brandon". Eu me senti lisonjeada por ele me escolher, em vez de _torturar_ meus pais, pedindo que lhe pague. Mas além disso... Eu ficaria longe da minha irmã mais nova, Cathy. E isso me dói o coração. E também, ficarei um bom tempo sem ver minha família. Mas é totalmente reconfortante saber que um dia eu poderei voltar até lá.

"Você vai ter tudo o que quiser lá, meu bem" minha mãe dizia, alisando meus cabelos longos e lisos. "Vai morar em um castelo, como no conto de fadas..." Acho que minha mãe não sabe que eu já tenho dezenove anos, e não sonho mais com o príncipe encantado em um cavalo branco, como ela contava quando eu era pequena.

- Ah, sim. – a mulher que parecia ter uns quarenta anos e trajava uma típica roupa de criada disse, sorrindo. – Qual seu nome?

- Mary Alice Brandon. – falei, com um minúsculo sorriso. – Ou apenas...

- Alice. – ela me cortou. – Te chamarei de Alice. – ela sorriu. Ninguém me chamou de Alice. Alice era apenas um nome que eu havia excluído, há muito, _muito_ tempo. Todos me chamavam de apenas Mary, ou Mary Al. Mas ninguém, nunca, me chamou de Alice. É como se fosse apenas um nome de enfeite.

Eu corei, e ela riu. Ela me guiou até um quarto, onde aparentava ser meu, da forma como ela dizia. Ela abriu a porta de madeira com ferros pretos, e mostrou o quarto – cama de casal com lençóis brancos e uma coberta da cor roxa. Havia três travesseiros; dois pequenos e um grande. Da forma como eu sonhava quando pequena, um típico quarto para uma princesa. A janela não era muito grande, mas havia uma sacada com uma cortina fina, branca também. A janela da sacada estava fechada, fazia muito frio naquele dia.

- O seu banheiro fica na porta à direita. – ela disse. – E, não repare na decoração do quarto... – ela sorriu, fracamente. – Apesar de sermos criadas, Carlisle e Esme nos tratam com maior carinho. Foi a Rainha Esme que fez a decoração inteira do seu quarto, sem ajuda alguma. Ela nos vê como filhas, entende?

Eu sorri. Seria bom ter uma rainha carinhosa e tão... Materna! Talvez fosse um bom ombro para chorar. Talvez? É. Eu nem a conheço. Mas Carlisle também era boa pessoa, eu sentia isso. A criada – pelo qual eu ainda não sabia o nome – me ajudou a botar minha bolsa em cima de uma pequena poltrona que havia em frente à cama: - Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar a separar a roupa. – ela disse. – Não, obrigado. – eu falei, sorrindo. – Aliás. – eu falei. – Qual seu nome?

Ela sorriu, exibindo os dentes: - Sue. Qualquer coisa, chame. Você terá o dia livre para conhecer mais o castelo, e amanhã começam seus deveres como criada, E, dama de companhia.

- Obrigado, Sue. – agradeci, sorrindo. Ela deu as costas para mim, fazendo seus cabelos negros brincarem com o vento. Eles eram lisos, e batiam até o meio das costas. Sua pele era um tipo de cobre perfeito, e seus olhos eram azuis, que se destacavam com os longos cílios. Fiquei impressionada como ela era bonita.

Separei minhas roupas, botando meus longos vestidos de um lado, camisolas e roupas íntimas de outro. Eu não havia percebido que enquanto eu estava lá, separando minhas roupas, havia uma pessoa atrás de mim.

- Você... – ela disse, delicadamente. – É a minha dama de companhia que Carlisle trouxe da França? – ela sorriu. Suas feições eram delicadas; sua pele era branca como marfim, e seus cabelos eram castanhos e levemente ondulados até o meio das costas. Seus olhos eram de um tipo de dourado, meio mel. Eram lindos. Haviam leves olheiras ao redor de seus olhos – talvez ela não tenha dormido muito bem nesta noite. Ela trajava um vestido um tanto simples para uma princesa – um vestido azul escuro com tons claros, perfeito.

Provavelmente, feito por um ótimo alfaiate.

E ainda mais – ela era linda. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana, daquelas que se vendiam em lojas de brinquedos na França, e Cathy sempre quis ter uma. O sorriso dela era perfeito, combinava com ela e com seu rosto. Ela era graciosa – e até demais. Eu gostaria de ter uma beleza como a dela.

- Ah, sim. – eu falei. – Me chamo Mar- Alice. – me enrolei com as palavras, lembrando do que Sue havia falado. "Apenas Alice" lembrei para mim mesma.

- Maralice? – ela quase riu.

- Alice, só. – eu dei um sorriso fraco. – É que... Meu primeiro nome é Mary, mas o segundo é Alice. E... Sue decidiu que meu nome aqui, seria Alice. Disse que era melhor. Algo assim. – eu não sabia como explicar.

- Ai, ai... – ela riu, brincalhona. – Sue e sua obsessão pelo segundo nome das pessoas. Meu nome é Isabella _Marie_... Cullen. – ela sorriu. – E ela queria me chamar apenas por Marie, sabendo que meu apelido é Bella. – _Bella_ riu.

- Hm, prazer. – eu sorri, estendendo a mão para ela. Ao sentir a mão pálida dela tocar a minha, puxei rapidamente para trás. – Que gelo! – eu fiquei constrangida com o ato, e ela pareceu estar com vergonha, apesar de não corar. – Você ficou mexendo com a neve? – apontei para fora da janela, onde a neve dominava algumas partes do país.

- É... Renesmee gosta de neve. – ela deu um sorriso fraco. – Desculpe pela mão gelada. E, aliás...Todos nós gostamos de neve. Não repare nas peles gélidas daqui, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem... Mas, quem é Renesmee? – perguntei, curiosa. Ela deu um sorriso torto, e desviou o olhar para fora do quarto, e depois olhou para mim. – É minha filha. – ela respondeu.

Meu queixo foi ao chão, literalmente. _Uma filha?_ Bella tinha _uma filha_? Bem. Quer dizer. Geralmente as mulheres, na França, quando tem filhos, ficam gordas e feias, e claro, com um ar mais "velho". Mas Bella ainda tinha cara de uma mulher de 18 anos! _E tinha uma filha_! Estava praticamente, inteira. Era difícil de acreditar nisso.

- Mas você... Você... – as palavras custaram sair da minha boca. – Você...

- Muito nova? – ela tirou as palavras da minha boca, à força. – É. Bem... Eu conheci Edward quando tinha quinze anos. Com dezesseis, engravidei dele, e ele se casou comigo. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia que ele era príncipe. – ela riu. – Achei que era apenas mais um camponês, afinal... A família real não é de passear muito em público, se é que me entende. Mas então, conheci ele, em um dia totalmente qualquer na minha vida... E aconteceu, um ano depois. – ela olhou para mim, com um brilho nos olhos. – A minha mãe ficou louca quando descobriu que eu estava grávida. Me chamou de isso e aquilo, me dando vários apelidos nada amigáveis. Até de prostituta ela me chamou. Mas então, eu me casei com Edward, e descobri que ele era um príncipe.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta, _de novo_. Parecia, como minha mãe dizia, uma história de amor em estilo conto de fadas levemente pesadinho, ao caso de ela ficar grávida aos dezesseis anos, e se casar com a mesma idade. Não que isso fosse irracional – até era. Tem homens de quarenta à cinqüenta anos que se casam com menininhas de dez! É horrível isso.

- Nossa. – eu murmurei, impressionada. – Eu... Não sei nem o que dizer. – engoli a seco. Ela riu, e apenas olhou para mim: - Não precisa dizer nada. Apenas vista-se de uma forma mais adequada, que eu irei te mostrar o castelo dos Cullen.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Fiquei um longo tempo admirando o castelo que Bella me mostrara – e que realmente parecia cenário de histórias de contos de fadas. Aqueles castelos de princesa, muito lindos e bem decorados, cheios de quadros com paisagens perfeitas, mas nenhum quadro com o rosto da família. Bella ia me contando um pouco sobre a vida deles aqui. Ela era casada com Edward Cullen e tinha uma filha, Renesmee. Isso eu já sabia, desde o episódio no meu quarto. Ela disse que, o Rei Carlisle tinha, contando com Edward, três filhos: Edward, Emmett e Jasper. Emmett havia se casado faz um longo tempo, é o mais velho. Se casou com Rosalie, que, na visão de Bella, é a mulher perfeita para ele. "Ela é incrivelmente bonita, loira... Tem um gênio muito forte, é um pouco irritada" ela riu "Por isso acho-a perfeita para o Emmett – ele é do tipo brincalhão".

Jasper era o filho do meio, porém solteiro. "Ele não encontrou nenhuma mulher que a agradasse. Carlisle fez de tudo para que ele também se casasse, e até o apresentou à outras princesas, da família Denali, que agora residem em uma parte do Novo Mundo estupidamente gelada... Tanya, Kate, e Irina. Elas são louras, e lindíssimas. E ele não quis nenhuma" e ela riu. Eu falei que talvez ele não gostasse de louras, mas ela disse "Não é esse o problema... Esme já apresentou outras princesas morenas, e também, muito lindas. Mas ele não quis alguma. Talvez não esteja preparado, ou... Ele prefere do mesmo sexo" ela riu "Tudo bem, é brincadeira"

Andamos pelo castelo inteiro, e Bella cumprimentava cada pessoa que passava por lá. Ao cair da noite, eu estava exausta. Bella fez eu usar sapatos com salto, e eu detesto usar sapato com salto – prefiro minhas pequenas sapatilhas. Uma bailarina, eu adoraria ser. Estava quase na hora do jantar ser servido, e eu talvez poderia conhecer todos os Cullen, além de só a Bella e o Rei Carlisle. Tanto que, não vi nenhum deles pelos corredores, apenas criados.

Bella me deixou no meu quarto, que eu ainda não havia "decorado" como era o caminho até ele. O castelo era enorme! Ao chegar lá e ver que Bella não estava por perto, a primeira coisa que fiz foi tirar os sapatos e jogá-los para longe, e dane-se o resto. Arfei, resmungando da dor no pé; levei-o até minhas mãos e massageei devagar, na intenção da dor passar. Percebendo que meus pés já não doíam tanto, segui para o banheiro do quarto. Peguei outro vestido, dessa vez, ele era um verde claro, longo. O sapato que botei dessa vez, foi um com um salto minúsculo, branco. Penteei meus cabelos, longos e lisos, e me olhei no espelho que havia na penteadeira. Eu estava... Apresentável.

Nem boa demais, ou ruim de mais. Razoável. Me levantei quando ouvi duas batidas na porta. Ajeitei as minhas coisas em cima da penteadeira e olhei para a janela – já era noite, e era estrelada, até demais. A lua estava como sempre, branca e linda. Eu sorri, e segui para a porta, pronta para o jantar com a minha "nova família".

**Fim do Capítulo 01.**

* * *

Olá! Bem, aqui é a Mel. Eu escrevi esse capítulo com muito cuidado para não exagerar em nada, nem errar _nada_. Queria fazer algumas observações; para que eu consiga fazer uma história bonitinha e tudo mais, troquei as personalidades entre Alice e Bella. Ou seja, Bella vai ser a compradora compulsiva e Alice vai ser o novo brinquedinho, toda tímida. Mas a personalidade dos outros personagens continuarão!

Enfim, queria poder pedir desculpas também por essa troquinha de personalidade. E espero que gostem da história. E não se esqueçam - mandem reviews! Isso deixa uma autora super feliz e com mais vontade ainda de escrever, sabia?

Um beijo Mel H.


	2. Os Cullen

**Capítulo 02 – Os Cullen.**

Os Cullen foram excepcionalmente educados e gentis comigo. Exceto... Rosalie. Ela era a quem Bella tanto falava. Ela era realmente linda, assim como os outros – Esme era perfeita, um rosto materno em forma de coração, perfeita. Edward, o marido de Bella, era lindo. A pele igualmente pálida e cabelos desalinhados, cor de bronze. Emmett era grandalhão, de cabelos negros e crespos. Era lindo, também. E não me impressionei ao ver Renesmee – ou, Nessie, como chamavam. Ela era lindinha. Uma criança de dois anos, que parecia ter quatro. Cabelos bronze iguais aos de Edward e olhos castanhos. Gostaria de saber quem ela havia puxado em relação aos olhos, já que os olhos de Bella e Edward são... Estranhamente dourados.

Esme me elogiou bastante como me vesti, e como eu era bonita. Bella ficou sentada ao meu lado, dizendo que eu seria a dama de companhia dela, o que fazia Edward fazer uma cara nada amigável – talvez ele não tenha gostado de mim. Sendo sincera.

O que me intrigou, foi que o suposto Jasper não estava. Eu estava curiosa para saber como ele era. Não por me aproveitar pelo fato de ele estar solteiro – não sou desse tipo! Simplesmente, eu estava curiosa em saber como ele era. Bella disse que ele era loiro, mas não disse mais nada. Eu havia me fascinado com a beleza de todos. Mesmo. Mas talvez eu não fosse ver Jasper tão cedo. "Ele saiu em uma viagem, mas volta daqui uns dias" Carlisle disse "Logo ele estará de volta. Então, iremos te apresentar à ele" e ele sorriu.

Foi algo tão formal que me deixou com borboletas no estômago – como se _eu_ fosse um tipo de noiva dele, daqueles casamentos arranjados, o que anda acontecendo muito ultimamente. Não é tão fácil se casar, e então, estão fazendo casamentos arranjados. A pior coisa do mundo.

No momento, eu estava me deliciando a água morna da banheira que Sue deixou preparada para mim – eu me sentia uma completa princesa daquela forma. Amarrei meus cabelos para que eles não molhassem; se não, na hora que eu fosse dormir, acordaria com uma gripe bem chatinha. E não pretendo já aparecer doente no primeiro dia de trabalho. Saí da banheira, e me sequei, logo indo para o quarto vestir a minha camisola – preta, de algodão. Era um conforto só. Eu havia ganhado da minha tia, antes de ela falecer por causa de uma doença rara. A janela do meu quarto estava aberta,e na hora que terminei de botar a camisola com a roupa íntima, uma brisa estupidamente gelada adentrou no local, fazendo eu estremecer.

- Que gelo... – murmurei. Fui até a janela, e segurei na porta, para fechar. Foi quando vi o céu; as estrelas enfeitavam a completa escuridão da noite. Já era bem tarde. Eu sorri, e fechei a janela, e com ela, as cortinas.

Arrumei o edredom da minha cama, e me deitei na mesma, me cobrindo. Estava muito frio, muito _mesmo_. E ali, cai em um profundo sono, repleto de sonhos.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Acordei com o barulho da chuva forte, em plena manhã. Já fiz uma careta – nos tempos frios, chovia demais na Inglaterra. E eu _detesto_ chuva, prefiro sol. Mas eu teria que me acostumar com isso. Me levantei e fui até o banheiro, tomar outro banho. Esquentei a água da banheira redonda, e me banhei por menos de quinze minutos, tirando o tempo que dediquei ao meu cabelo. Eu gostava muito do mesmo – era longo e liso, super bem tratado. Era macio. Eu adorava massageá-lo, me dava conforto em saber que eu tinha cabelos bonitos.

Ao sair do banho, me vesti, dessa vez com a roupa que Sue deixou para mim mais cedo. A mesma de criada do castelo, mas com mangas compridas. Hoje começaria meu trabalho. E em cima do vestido, havia um bilhete

_Deixarei você dormir por mais tempo hoje, __**Alice**__. Mas amanhã, sem moleza! Vamos ao trabalho! Há, há, há. _

_Sue._

Eu sorri ao ver o ânimo de Sue no bilhete – eu poderia imaginá-la escrevendo. Com aquela beleza extraordinária para uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos. Me vesti rapidamente e me olhei no espelho da penteadeira. Sorri levemente, e saí do quarto.

- Você acordou! – ouvi a voz graciosa cintilar ao meu lado na porta. Automaticamente, dei um pulo. Não imaginara que Bella estava por ali. Olhei para ela e sorri. – Bella. – eu falei.

- Vou te levar até onde Sue está. – ela deu um sorriso fraco e traçou seu braço com o meu. – Carlisle e Esme falaram que você será dama de companhia minha e da Rose, apenas em bailes. – ela fez um bico, parecendo triste. – E será criada nos dias normais.

- Que pena. – falei, também triste. Era bom estar com Bella. Ela tinha um senso de humor ótimo, e era gentil até demais. Apenas seu marido não havia simpatizado comigo, e nem Rosalie. Afinal, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett e Bella, _aparentaram_ gostar de mim. Suspirei.

- Algo de errado? – Bella perguntou, notando meu desapontamento.

- Hmm... Há algum problema comigo que tenha incomodado Edward e Rosalie? – perguntei, quase que me arrependendo. – Quer dizer...

- Não, Alice. – ela riu. – Edward é um pouco fechado, se é que me entende. Mas ele logo se acostumará com você aqui. A mesma coisa com Rosalie; ela não está acostumada com pessoas de fora vindo para o castelo, entende? Mas logo também, ela se acostumará. Apenas mostre sua graciosidade para ela, e claro, elogie-a, que era se tornará a pessoa mais gentil do mundo. _Apesar dos pesares_... – ela riu, novamente.

Eu dei um leve riso, até ver que Bella parou em frente à uma porta grande de madeira, com ferros pretos, igual a porta do meu quarto, só que duas vezes maior. Ela abriu, e dei de cara com Sue, falando com algumas outras criadas.

- Alice! – ela disse, sorrindo. Bella sorriu para mim e desapareceu após. Eu dei um sorriso fraco pra Sue. – Que bom que chegou! – ela disse, animada.

Ela me apresentou à todos os criados – Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Lauren e Ben. Angela cuidava das refeições do dia. Mike e Eric ficavam nos estábulos, cuidando dos cavalos e de outros animais por perto. Ben auxiliava Angela na cozinha, e Jessica e Lauren, tinham o mesmo dever que o meu: atividades domésticas em geral da casa. Ou seja, arrumávamos e limpávamos o castelo. E eu já me imaginava limpando os corredores do castelo: mortinha.

- Alice, você pode ficar com Jessica e Lauren durante os dias, se acostumando onde ficam os locais do castelo. – Sue sorriu. – Você poderá ajudá-las à limpar e arrumar as coisas daqui, se não houver problemas.

- Sem problemas, Sue. – eu falei.

Nisso, Eric e Mike saíram do local, indo para o estábulo. O local onde nós estávamos era um tipo de sala, especialmente para criados. Angela já havia saído na hora em que se apresentou, seguindo para a sua amada cozinha. Jessica e Lauren me olhavam de uma forma nada amigável, mas deram um sorriso quando saímos de lá.

- Ok, _Alice_... Começaremos pelos quartos. – Jessica deu um sorriso torto. – Podemos arrumá-los desde já, porque os Cullen acordam cedo demais, até mais cedo do que os criados. – ela revirou os olhos. – Vai ser um quarto a menos, porque o Sr. Jasper não está. – e ela deu um sorriso para Lauren.

- É uma pena. – Lauren disse, jogando seus longos cabelos louros para trás. – _Adoraria_ encontrá-lo no quarto. – ela riu, com malícia. Eu fiquei calada, não era um tipo de assunto pelo qual eu me disponibilizaria a comentar. Preferi ficar na minha, quieta.

Jessica me deixou em frente a um quarto, pelo qual eu não sabia qual era. Mas vi o vestido azul claro e azul jogado em cima de um baú, e cogitei que fosse o quarto de Bella e Edward. Suspirei. Havia uma cesta ao lado do armário. Provavelmente seria para botar a roupa suja, em relação às vestes e roupas de cama. Retirei as cobertas vermelhas, pegando as douradas – que custei a encontrar, até perceber que havia outras de várias cores no armário menor. Arrumei a cama, impecavelmente. Botei as cobertas vermelhas numa cesta, dobradas para que não ocupasse muito espaço. Peguei o vestido lindo de Bella e as roupas de Edward, que estavam jogadas no chão, perto da cama.

Coloquei tudo dentro da cesta e parti para o banheiro. Nada muito sujo. Apenas o piso um pouco molhado. Procurei por um outro armário menor e encontrei – havia pano de chão naquele. Era tudo muito organizado pelo visto. Sequei a possa de água no piso com o pano de chão usado e quando ficou seco, botei um novo. Peguei as toalhas e troquei por novas também. Botei as toalhas e o pano dentro de outra cesta, já que a outra estava ocupada pelas cobertas e vestes. Arrumei os tapetes; eu havia deixado o quarto impecável. E pensar que amanhã ele já estaria bagunçado novamente. Eu ri desse pensamento.

Bella até que era um pouco relaxada – e Edward também. Deixar o quarto bagunçado não era algo tão... _Real_. Mas eles tinham criados, então para quê ter que se preocupar arrumando o quarto? Eu ri, sem humor disso. É claro, eles eram da família Real.

Saí do quarto com as cestas nas mãos e fui até os quartos mais próximos, procurar Jessica e Lauren. Na primeira porta que abri, encontrei Lauren se enrolando com as cobertas do quarto.

- Lauren? – chamei e ela me olhou, carrancuda ao ver que eu já estava com tudo nas mãos. – Quer... Uma ajuda?

- Não. – ela disse, seca. – O que você quer?

Eu engoli a seco. Poderia ter alguém mais grossa do que ela?

- Eu gostaria de saber onde eu lavo as vestes e cobertas. – eu disse. – _Lavanderia_. – murmurei.

Ela riu, sem ânimo. – No primeiro andar, perto do quintal. Segunda porta à direita, ela está sempre aberta. Quem cuida de lá é a mãe do Mike, Karen. Qualquer coisa, pergunte para alguém no corredor onde fica. – ela voltou a se enrolar nas cobertas e lençóis.

- Obrigado. – agradeci, fechando a porta de leve e indo em direção às escadas. A única coisa que escutei ao me afastar um pouco daquele quarto, foi o berro histérico de Lauren – _AH, INFERNO!_ E o som de algo caindo.

**Fim do Capítulo 02.**

* * *

Olá! Aqui é a Mel de novo, claro. Quem mais poderia ser? **x.x** Enfim, eu sei que está um lixo, mas a história irá melhorar, GARANTO. Um dia, quem sabe. **;;** UAHUAHUAHUA. OK, sem exageros...

Agradeço de coração pelas reviews, que recebi de **Mah HC**, **MaryS2Pink** e **Lou crash**. Obrigado, mesmo pelas reviews, isso me deu mais vontade ainda de continuar. Vocês iluminaram meu túnel sem luz porque esqueci de pagar a conta. **[?]** UAHUAHAU. Mas obrigado mesmo, inclusive pelos elogios. E fiquei aliviada por não acharem que ficou estranho Alice não ser compulsiva por compras, e sim a Bella. Achei que ia levar paulada pela pequena troca de personalidades. Mas obrigado, de novo. UAHAUHAUAHAU

Bem, aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem! Ah, sim, e também irei postar uma curta de Alice e Jasper hoje. Gostaria que dessem uma olhadinha, se não for pedir demais.

Um beijo, boa semana,

_Mel_.


	3. Galopando

**Capítulo 03 – Galopando.**

Estava quase na hora do almoço quando eu terminei de lavar todas as vestes, depois das cobertas, toalhas e panos. Eu sorri aliviada; meus braços não estavam agüentando tanto "esfrega-esfrega" naquele tanque. Karen apenas olhava para mim, com um sorriso e dizia "Você é guerreira, menina! Ninguém nunca ficou tanto tempo lavando algo por aqui!" e depois saiu, dando leves risadas. Karen era bonita – loira, de olhos azuis, iguais ao Mike. Estava ali fazia quase dois anos, e raramente via os Cullen, a não ser quando eles passavam pelos corredores, em episódios curtos, ou quando vinham buscar alguma coisa.

Saí da lavanderia e encontrei Jessica em um corredor: - Eu estava te procurando! – ela disse. – É hora de arrumar a sala de jantar. Está perto do horário do almoço. – e grudou no meu braço e me arrastou até o mesmo local onde fui na noite anterior. O local parecia maior, e menos arrumado. A mesa era gigante, com umas oito cadeiras em cada lado, e uma em cada ponta. Jessica foi até a cozinha, onde era quase do lado e pegou algumas coisas e despejou em cima da mesa – era a toalha da mesa, e das cadeiras.

- Depois pegamos os pratos. – ela disse, com os olhos azuis cintilando com a luz do lustre dourado. Enquanto ela ajeitava a mesa, colocando a toalha na mesma, eu botava as capas nas cadeiras. Três de cada lado, e um na ponta. Criados não podiam comer com a família real. Jessica correu para a cozinha novamente, pegando sete pratos, depois voltou e pegou uma caixa. Ao abrir a mesma, deparei-me com talheres de prata, estupidamente bonitos e delicados.

Arrumamos a mesa, botando os pratos e os talheres, cada um em seu devido lugar. E enfim, pegamos as taças, com total cuidado. Eram de vidro, muito fino. Acredito que se caísse na mesa, acidentalmente, quebraria no mesmo instante. Até que ouvimos passos, e Jessica correu para a cozinha novamente, pegando aventais. Colocou um nela, e um em mim.

- Estão chegando. – ela sussurrou. E vi entrar pela longa porta, a ilustre família real Cullen. Carlisle e Esme vieram primeiro – ele trajava uma roupa fina, azul claro com uma calça branca, e Esme usava um vestido laranja, em tons claros e escuros. Seus cabelos cor caramelo estavam presos com uma trança nas laterais, mas caíam em lindas ondas nas pontas.

Em seguida, vieram Emmett e Rosalie. Emmett veio sorrindo e conversando com sua esposa, que havia laçado seu braço com o dele, e conversavam. Emmett trajava uma blusa com uma gola alta, branca, e uma calça preta, e Rosalie usava um lindo vestido azul e tinha um sorriso gracioso no rosto. Seus cabelos estavam soltos. Depois veio Bella, de mãos dadas com Edward, que tinha Renesmee no colo. Estavam divinos. Edward trajava um colete azul escuro por cima da blusa branca de gola, e Bella usava um lindo vestido vermelho escuro, que combinava com Renesmee que usava o mesmo vestido, só que claro, do seu tamanho ideal.

- Bom dia. – Jessica disse, abaixando a cabeça, e eu acompanhei.

- O que temos para comer hoje? – perguntou Rosalie, com falsa animação totalmente evidente.

- Um prato especial da Srta. Weber. – Jessica sorriu. Talvez fosse chato para ela. Logo ela foi até a cozinha e eu acompanhei, e botamos o almoço deles na mesa. Era completamente farta, mesmo. – Um bom apetite. – Jessica disse, e seguiu até a cozinha. Eu fui atrás, mas dei um sorriso para Bella antes de ir.

Ao entrar na cozinha, encontrei Jessica com as mãos apoiadas e firmes no balcão. Parecia tremer. Ela olhou para mim, com o rosto tomado por uma imensa raiva. Angela olhou para ela, tentando acalmá-la. Porque ela sentia tanta raiva assim?, eu me perguntava. Ou quer dizer, aparentava sentir tava raiva assim.

- Eu odeio este lugar. – ela sibilou. – Odeio, odeio.

- Então porque você não vai embora? – perguntei, parecendo uma idiota. Depois me arrependi, notando o olhar irritado da Jessica queimar em mim.

- Claro. – ela disse, irônica. – Por que não pensei nisso antes? Para sair daqui e não ter para onde ir, _porque minha família inteira morreu_. Claro! Sair daqui para morrer de fome, não ter onde ficar, e virar uma prostituta para viver, porque ninguém vai te aceitar em lugar algum se não tiver uma casa onde morar... Claro. Vou sair. É bem a minha cara mesmo. – ela bateu com a mão no balcão e saiu pela porta do fundo da cozinha, uma porta desconhecida para mim.

Olhei para Angela, e ela deu um sorriso torto, meio triste: - É sempre assim. – ela sussurrou. – Jess se irrita com todos daqui... E Rosalie é a principal. – ela olhou para mim e tirou o avental, pendurando-o em algum lugar. – "Só porque ela tem uma beleza escultural, Rosalie acha que pode ser arrogante com todo mundo..." – ela riu de leve, imitando a voz da Jessica. – Vai passar. Ela está só de birra. Ficou assim desde que a Lauren chegou e começou a botar coisa na cabeça dela. Mas não devo me meter nesse tipo de assunto.

- Claro. – eu falei, e dei um sorriso. – Alice. – eu estendi a mão para ela, e ela apertou a minha: - Angela Weber. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Ah! – ela disse, parecendo lembrar-se de alguma coisa. – Nesta tarde, os criados não tem muitos deveres a fazer. Que tal ir cavalgar com Mike, Jessica e eu? Ben vai cuidar da cozinha, Lauren e Sue cuidarão das coisas, qualquer problema elas nos chamarão. Quer ir?

Cavalgar? Bem. Eu não me dou bem com assuntos em relação à cavalos ou qualquer outro tipo de animais... Mas como eu talvez fosse ficar tempo demais naquele castelo, porque não? Era bom fazer novas amizades.

- Claro. – e eu sorri para ela.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Após lavar os pratos e os talheres, segui para o estábulo com Angela – Carlisle havia permitido, porque a família real iria dar uma volta pelas redondezas naquele dia. Encontramos Mike e Eric cuidando dos cavalos, e eles abriram um sorriso quando viu nós duas.

- Ang! – Eric disse, com animação evidente. – Oh, a garota nova! – ele sorriu para mim.

- Alice. – eu falei, com um sorriso.

- Alice, claro. – Mike e Eric falaram, em coro. Depois riram. – Querem passar a tarde cavalgando, senhoritas? Já que a família real está dando um passeio e volta só ao cair da noite...

- Viemos aqui para isso. – Angela disse, sorrindo. Eles nos levaram até dois cavalos – um marrom claro e um branco. O branco me lembrava aqueles cavalos pelos qual a mamãe falava quando eu era pequena, os que os príncipes vinham em cima. Eu ri baixinho do meu pensamento, mas ao mesmo tempo doeu no meu peito lembrar da minha família. Estava sendo difícil ficar sem a minha irmã me acordando todos os dias de manhã jogando os travesseiros em mim, do meu pai reclamando do sol escaldante e da mamãe chamando-o de velho.

- O branco é fêmea, se chama Penny. – Mike disse, sorrindo e alisando a égua. – O marrom é macho, e se chama Hector. – ele sorriu para o cavalo. _Penny_. Não por ser uma fêmea, ela me conquistou, primeiramente. Ela era linda. Seu pêlo era de um branco, impecável, sem sujeira. Talvez ela recebesse um tratamento de rainha por aqui.

- Posso ir na Penny? – perguntei. Mike sorriu para mim, meio bobo, e respondeu: - Claro. Sem problemas.

Ele retirou Penny do local, e levou-a para fora do estábulo. Ajeitou a sela, e me ajudou a subir. Segurei-me nela, sorrindo: - Sou pesada demais, garota? – e eu ri.

- Ela é mansinha. Apenas não aperte-a muito, tudo bem? Porque se não ela sai correndo numa velocidade... Indescritível. – Mike me olhou e sorriu, confiante.

- Tudo bem. – falei, segura. _Apenas não apertar. Apenas não apertar_, repeti para mim mesma. – Vamos lá, amiga. – sussurrei, segurando na guia. Balancei a mesma e ela saiu, galopando na maior calma. Logo ela começou a correr, mas nada que fosse preocupante. E assim fomos, correndo no imenso campo ao redor do castelo.

Penny era uma égua confortável de se andar. Não era a primeira vez que eu andava de cavalo, eu já andara quando era pequena. Mas nunca tive uma sensação tão boa enquanto andava, como estou tendo na Penny. Ela me transmitiu calma, e felicidade, algo que nenhum outro cavalo havia me passado antes. O que eu achava impossível, claro, desde então.

Ouvi outro cavalo galopar atrás de mim, e olhei para o mesmo – era a Angela. Com os cabelos longos e presos, ela corria até mim, com um sorriso. Eu não conseguia olhar direito, porque meus cabelos batiam no rosto com o vento, mas Penny continuava a correr, numa velocidade estável, até que Angela nos alcançou.

- Penny é um amor, não? – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Sim! – eu falei, com total felicidade.

- Meu preferido é o Hector. – ela alisou o cavalo marrom claro. – Eu cuido dele junto com Eric desde que cheguei aqui, peguei um amor imenso à ele. Penny está aqui há apenas três anos, e é exclusivamente do Mike. – senti o constrangimento tomar conta de mim. Penny era só do Mike? – Ele não dividia com ninguém, sempre dedicava 70% do seu tempo no estábulo para Penny. Mas parece que ele gostou de você, para dividi-la...

E eu senti meu rosto ferver. Vergonha. Pude sentir o sangue subir de todo o meu corpo e parar no rosto, fazendo minhas bochechas tomarem um tom rubro. Corei. Demais. Eu _sentia_ que parecia um tomate. Com tamanha vergonha, sem querer, apertei Penny. E ela saiu numa disparada. Quase caí.

- Opa! – berrei, me agüentando em cima dela. Eu sentia o vento forte esbarrar na minha cara, e eu tentava parar Penny, mas não conseguia. Ela ia em uma velocidade, como Mike disse, indescritível.

Já não estávamos mais no campo; ela estava se aproximando dos portões do castelo. Foi quando eu finalmente dei outro aperto na Penny, que ela parou.

E eu fui ao chão.

Estava frio, mas a grama não parecia estar tão gelada assim – ou, quer dizer, tão _fria_ e _dura_. Eu havia fechado os olhos na hora que caí. Mas, espere um segundo: a grama pinica. Porque não está pinicando agora?

Inconformada com o acontecido, por não ter me machucado ou berrado de dor ao atingir o chão, abri os olhos.

E foi nesse instante, que eu o vi.

**Fim do Capítulo 03.**

* * *

**Olá!** Bom dia, boa semana tchucas! Desculpe a demora para demorar para responder. Vou passar a postar todas as segundas e quintas, se possível. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E como foi o feriado de vocês? Deram muitos presentes para as mães? HAHAHA. Enfim, reviews:

**Mocho Azul:** Que bom! Fico muito feliz. Eles já vão se encontrar, garanto! HAHAHAHA. Um beijo.

**MaryS2Pink:** Oh Mary, muito obrigado! Fico feliz com o elogio e sua review. Fiquei radiante, sabia? *-*

**Lilly Nightfall:** Sabe que eu também? UAHAUAHUHA Temos alguma coisa em comum, pelo menos. Garanto que ela vai se ferrar mais um pouco na história, apenas para discontrair alguns climas tensos que surgirão. É, UHAUAHUAHU. Obrigado pela review, Lilly! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! *-*

**Mah HC:** Eu não ia falar, mas minha língua tem vontade própria: É no próximo capítulo! UAHUAHUA É, _acho_ que vai ser uma cena apaixonante, depende do que você achar. Ambos vão criar uma impressão errada de cada um, mas isso é o que vai deixar a história mais legal, podemos assim dizer. HAHAHAHA. Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Obrigado, Mah!

Agradeço pelas reviews, isso me deixou bem radiante e a chance de ter o capítulo 04 quinta é maior, UAHUAHAU. Continuem me deixando brilhante como Edward à luz do sol que terão cada vez mais capítulos. Isso me deu uma vontade enorme de escrever, UAUAHAUH. Vou lá. Uma boa semana, beijos. Até quinta, ou segunda!

_Mel._


	4. Finalmente, Jasper

**Capítulo 04 – Finalmente, Jasper.**

Os cabelos louros, a pele pálida e com os olhos dourados não negavam que era ele – muito pelo contrário, fazia jus ao fato de que fosse ele. Com a beleza extraordinária, o rosto impecavelmente bonito e os olhos hipnoticamente dourados, foi uma e grande causa para que minha boca se abrisse e eu esquecesse de respirar. Ele era lindo, perfeito; mais bonito do que os outros Cullen. Meu coração acelerou, de uma forma irregular, descompassada. Eu fiquei presa ao seus olhos – como se fossem correntes que me mantinham ali. E aqueles míseros segundos pareciam ter sido horas.

Com Penny meio louca e eu com a minha "fama" de azarada... Em vez de eu cair na grama, eu cai em seus braços. Os braços fortes, duros e curiosamente gélidos de Jasper. A minha fantasia particular chegou ao fim quando ouvi Angela gritar, já próxima de nós, com Hector e Mike logo atrás.

- Alice! – ela gritou, enquanto se aproximava. – Você está b- Alteza? – ela perguntou, perplexa. Rapidamente, ela pulou de cima de Hector e foi ao chão, fazendo reverência. – Seja bem vindo de volta, Sr. Jasper. - continuou com a cabeça baixa.

Sem cerimônia, ele me botou de pé, e disse, seco: - Deviam ter mais cuidado. – a voz aveludada dele invadiu meus ouvidos, como se fosse uma melodia; a das mais bonitas, as melhores para se ouvir. – De quem é o cavalo?

- É meu, senhor. – Mike disse, pulando de seu cavalo e vindo até nós.

- _Tsc_. Devia cuidar melhor, _garoto_. – a sua irritação era evidente quando viu Mike se aproximar. – Se cuidasse melhor, a garota não iria quase se espatifar no chão.

- Me desculpe. – Mike abaixou a cabeça. _Como ele era grosso!_, pensei. Eu podia sentir a indignação fluir, e controlando minha língua. Ela não conseguiu ficar presa na minha boca, e eu a abri, falando: - Não! – eu quase berrei. – A culpa... – eu abaixei um pouco a voz. – É minha. Mike me avisou que não era para apertar a Penny se não ela sairia correndo descontrolada e sem querer eu o fiz. – mordi meu lábio inferior, esperando pelas surras verbais que ele provavelmente soltaria.

- Quer dizer que a égua tem esse tipo de frescura? Preste atenção da próxima vez, garota. – ele disse, olhando para mim. Pude sentir a amargura em suas palavras e me encolhi.

- É _Alice_. – Mike murmurou.

E nisso, uma brisa veio ao nosso encontro. Jasper enrijeceu. Ficou imóvel, e mal piscou. Era uma reação estranha. Ele, lentamente, abriu a boca para falar algo: - Não importa. – ele disse, já com a voz nada aveludada de antes; e sim, uma rouca. Parecia ter dito aquelas palavras com muita dificuldade. Logo saiu andando, pisando forte no chão, indo em direção às grandes portas do castelo. Atrás dele, foram dois guardas, tirando suas malas da carruagem e levando para o castelo, pelo o qual o destino seria, provavelmente, seus aposentos.

- Ele é sempre assim? – perguntei olhando de forma inocente para Angela.

- Apenas quando fica irritado com algo ou alguém. – Angela deu um sorriso torto.

- Eu odeio ele. – Mike disse. – Me ajudem a levar os cavalos para o estábulo. Jasper apareceu para acabar com a brincadeira. – e eu pude sentir o sarcasmo em suas palavras.

Talvez Bella havia mentido para mim – ele não era, definitivamente, da forma como Bella falou. Ou talvez fosse o cansaço da viagem. Mas... Cavalheiro, gentil... Nada. Talvez apenas cavalheiro, por não ter deixado eu me espatifar no chão. _Talvez_. Mas ele não fora _nada_ gentil depois disto.

Ajudei Mike a levar Penny e Hector para o estábulo, enquanto ele resmungava coisas a respeito de Jasper. Quando botamos Penny no seu devido lugar, eu suspirei pesadamente: - Desculpe por hoje. – murmurei, sentindo a culpa emanar. – Foi... Irresponsabilidade minha. Eu...

- Não, Alice! – Mike disse, parecendo assustado. – Não é culpa sua, isso acontece.

- Mas o incrível é que _sempre_ acontece _comigo_. – dei um ênfase na última palavra e suspirei, saindo do estábulo. Não era tão tarde – ainda estávamos no começo da tarde, cerca de umas duas da tarde. Minha barriga roncou, berrando por comida, e lembrei-me que não havia comido nada de manhã, e nem no horário do almoço. Segui diretamente para a cozinha, onde Angela preparava um lanche – fazia um tipo de torta. Logo vi as maçãs de um lado e sorri.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A torta de maçã que Angela preparou ficou uma maravilha. Eu e ela comemos sozinhas, sem dividir com ninguém – o que causou a atual indignação de Lauren. Ela estava morta de fome e chegou nem na hora que Angela terminou de comer o último pedaço da torta. Ela ficou histérica, dizendo que não havíamos chamado ela e que ela estava morta de fome. Angela e eu pedimos desculpa, mas ela saiu chutando o pau da barraca.

- Desculpe por isso. – Angela disse, lavando os pratos, enquanto eu secava os talheres molhados. – Lauren não muda... Está sempre fazendo drama.

- É impressão minha – falei – Ou todos por aqui tem algum tipo de drama? – e depois ri do comentário. Angela me acompanhou: - É, talvez. Deve ser porque elas vieram para cá para ser _princesa_ e não _criada_.

- Como assim? – perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto guardava os talheres na gaveta.

- Elas vieram juntas para cá há uns três anos – Angela começou, fechando a torneira da pia e enxugando as mãos em uma toalha. – Vieram com a intenção de se casar com Edward e Jasper... – o nome _Jasper_ me fez ter uma coisa estranha dentro do meu estômago; como se fossem borboletas. – Edward ainda estava solteiro na época e Jessica e Lauren tentaram se aproveitar da situação. Mas Edward já estava tendo um caso com Isabella... Quer dizer, nada muito grande.

"Ele saía do castelo no meio da tarde para encontrá-la, enquanto ela trabalhava para sua mãe, em uma floricultura. Ele ficava o dia inteiro fora e voltava com um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Se passou um ano... Dois... E eles já estavam juntos, e quando chegou o episódio da Isabella, que apareceu grávida... Foi o maior escândalo já visto. Era tudo, _tudo mesmo_ sem consentimento de Carlisle. Mas ele apoiou no final das contas. E quando Isabella veio para cá, morar conosco, elas desistiram de Edward e partiram para Jasper. Claro, ele não deu bola, não é de ficar rodando com duas... _Maria Madalena_s por aí, entende?" e ela riu do comentário.

- Entendo. – falei, segurando o riso enquanto secava um prato.

- Mas então, ele foi viajar, já faz uns dois meses e voltou agora. E elas querem, _novamente_ se aproveitar. – Angela suspirou, dando risadas baixas. – Eu não sei o que tem na cabeça delas. Elas acham que conseguem, como conseguiam beijar os garotinhos da escola. Jessica era caidinha pelo Mike, mas ele gostava da Isabella, afinal, eram todos camponeses, até virmos trabalhar aqui. Jessica ficou com uma raiva imensa da Isabella, mas mesmo assim, conseguiu tascar um beijo na boca de Mike.

- Atirada. – comentei.

Eu e ela rimos, e guardamos os pratos, tudo em seus devidos lugares.

- Sue deve estar te esperando. – ela disse, ajeitando o avental. – E está perto da hora do café da tarde.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntei.

- Não, obrigado Alice. Vou chamar o Ben... Ele está aqui para isso. – ela sorriu gentilmente e eu sorri para ela. Saí da cozinha, e segui para a sala onde Sue provavelmente estaria. Eu não queria ficar de papo pro ar o dia inteiro, eu _quero_ trabalhar. Ao chegar lá, Sue estava limpando a sala, passando a vassoura.

- Alice? – ela disse, parecendo surpresa. – Não estava cavalgando?

- Houve uns... Imprevistos. – falei, com um sorriso torto.

- Ah. – ela ficou sem fala por alguns segundos. – Bem, quer fazer algo? – eu assenti com a cabeça. – Tem a biblioteca, que Lauren e Jessica deixaram para limpar outra hora porque partiram para o salão principal, se você quiser...

- Apenas me diga onde é, Sue. – e eu sorri para ela.

Ela me explicou onde era o lugar – terceiro andar, primeiro corredor à direita, quinta porta. Segui fielmente o caminho que ela me explicou. Abri a porta e me deparei com enormes estantes recheada de livros, grossos, finos... De todos os tipos, e tamanhos. Havia até uma escada presa às estantes, para conseguir chegar à prateleira mais alta delas. Engoli a seco. Era coisa demais para limpar! Mas havia um tapete enorme, que cobria o chão inteiro. Algumas poltronas em um lado, e uma mesa em outro. E vi que havia alguma alma loura naquela mesa.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, imaginando quem seria.

**Fim do Capítulo 04.**

* * *

Olá! Mel aqui, claro, pra variar. HAHAHA. Bem, espero que tenham tido um bom dia e que gostem deste capítulo. Não foi difícil escrever, eu estava explodindo de criativdade. Já o cinco, não sei se vão gostar. Nota: tenho todos os capítulos prontos até o catorze. Falta de capítulo pronto é o que não vai faltar, eu estou **super** animada com essa fic, estou adorando escrevê-la, o que é um milagre! HAHAHA. Bem, reviews:

**Mocho Azul:** HAHA, Sim, ela caiu em cima do Jasper. Como adivinhou? AUHAUHAUAHU. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico muito feliz.

**Paloma Mary Von Underwood:** Seja bem vinda, Mary! HAHAHA, Sim, ele é o Jasper. É meio óbvio em fics, isso sempre acontece. Nem faço tanto mistério, é fácil descobrir dessa forma, HAHAHA. Que bom que gostou, estou muito feliz. *-*

**Mah HC:** UAHAUHUA Cena de filme, lembra? HAHAHA. Sim, um cavalheiro para salvar a donzela em perigo, e é claro que é o Jasper, o nosso herói! *-* UAHUAHAUAHUAHU Bem cena de filme romântico que escorre mel. Fico feliz por ter gostado. *-*

**Raffa '-':** HAHA, Vai ser divertido ele apaixonado e um pouco dramático, em _Edward Cullen Style_, se é que me entende. UHAUAHUAUH Espero que goste do resto Raffa, e seja bem vinda. *-*

**MaryS2Pink:** Novela é o meu forte. Ando vendo muita. UAUAHUAHAUAHUUH Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Mary. *-* Aliás, vai ter bastante Alice e Jasper por aqui, apesar de que, acho que nos três ou dois próximos capítulos não tenha muito. Mas vai escorrer mel! AHAAAAM! Disso eu garanto.

Eu senti falta de **Lilly Nightfall **e de **Lou Crash** neste capítulo. Espero que a falta de tempo sejam os únicos probleminhas.

Bem gente, agradeço à todos as reviews que recebi, mesmo que não sejam aquelas quilométricas. Fico muito, _muito_ feliz MESMO. Isso deixa meu dia completamente radiante, e não canso de citar isso. E, talvez eu demore para postar na segunda feira... Nesta sexta até domingo, vão virar dias completamente agitados, e segunda eu provavelmente vou estar _a-ca-ba-da_! Mas farei o possível para postar! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e dos próximos. Bom fim de semana, amores!

Um beijo, _Mel._


	5. Atordoando

**Capítulo 05 – Atordoando.**

- Isso é perseguição. – ouvi-o murmurar. Soltei um suspiro e ajeitei meus cabelos, para que não ficassem na frente do rosto. Havia alguns livros em cima de sua mesa, nenhum aberto, e todos fechados. Decidi começar por lá, já que a biblioteca era grande demais. Decidi ignorar a pequena reclamação dele e me apoiei na mesa, pegando todos os livros. Ajuntei os livros jogados pela mesa, e decidi colocá-los nos lugares vazios.

Biblioteca não era um lugar tão amigável para se trabalhar, ainda mais quando se tinha um indivíduo louro que não havia ido com a sua cara porque você é uma simples criada que caiu, _literalmente_ em cima dele. Era simples assim – ele me odiava. E eu podia sentir isso.

Enquanto guardava os livros, dei um longo suspiro e pude sentir seus olhos dourados, curiosos, queimando em mim. Guardei o último livro e decidi passar um pano nas estantes, e ele continuava lá, agora não mais olhando para mim e sim, concentrado no seu livro. Sem dizer mais nada, continuei a limpar. Limpar as estantes começava a me dar um cansaço no braço, e eu reclamei, em tom baixo.

- Não precisa limpar essa biblioteca se não quiser. – ouvi ele dizer, enquanto fechava o livro e se levantava. Olhei para ele, um pouco impressionada. Espera. _Ele havia falado comigo?_ Ou eu estava tendo alucinações? Balancei a cabeça e o olhei. – Não? – perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não. – ele afirmou. – Ninguém vem aqui, praticamente. Só eu. Mas não me importo com o pó. – ele botou um livro em uma estante. Antes de dar as costas para mim, assentiu de leve com a cabeça e disse: - Tenha uma boa noite. – e saiu, sem mais nada a dizer.

Seu hálito gélido bateu como se fosse um soco no meu rosto. Fiquei atordoada. De repente, tudo começou a girar, e eu fiquei zonza. Me apoiei na estante, com a mão na testa. _Como_ ele tinha esse _pequeno_ efeito sobre mim? Era estranho. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, três vezes. Depois que abri os olhos, nada mais girava. Estava tudo normal. Tirei minha mão da estante, peguei rapidamente o pano e as outras coisas que estavam comigo e saí de lá, o mais rápido possível. Segui até a sala dos criados, onde Sue estaria – ou, quer dizer, _sempre_ estava.

Ao chegar lá, deixei minhas coisas num canto da sala, ao lado da porta.

- Alice? O que aconteceu? – Sue se levantou do sofá onde estava sentada, lendo um livro. Claro; ela era a "criada chefe", e apenas mandava em nós. Nada mais. Ela poderia ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada. Suspirei pesadamente.

- Eu... Passei mal. Só. – menti. – Era pó demais na biblioteca, e eu não me dou... Bem, com lugares onde tenha muito pó. – menti novamente. Eu não tinha alergia nenhuma em relação à pó. Achei mais apropriado mentir do que falar o que aconteceu com Jasper por lá.

- É alérgica? – ela pareceu levemente assustada.

- Quase isso. Eu passo mal em locais pouco arejados. Geralmente tenho umas quedas de pressão... Mas nada que atrapalhe meu serviço por aqui. – menti, _de novo_.

- Ah, claro. – ela pareceu mais aliviada. – Fiquei preocupada. Não quero ser responsável pela... Quase morte de uma criada de dezenove anos. Enfim... Alice, pode ir para seu quarto descansar. Falarei com Carlisle sobre isso e...

- Não precisa, Sue. – falei. E se Carlisle contasse para Jasper? – Bem, vou me retirar... Até mais tarde, Sue. Ou, até amanhã.

Saí da sala dos criados e segui até meu quarto, onde tentei decorar e claro, consegui achar, depois de alguns minutos andando pelos corredores. Abri a porta e já tirei os sapatos, deixando-o de um lado. Eu precisava me banhar. Tirar o cheiro dele que estava impregnado em mim – desde o momento que ele havia me pego em seus braços. Eu precisava. Era obrigada a fazer isso. Tirei minhas roupas e joguei-as para um lado e corri para o banheiro.

Me banhei, demoradamente. A água estava morna. Depois, me sequei e me enrolei na toalha meio úmida. Vesti a primeira camisola que encontrei. Era longa, ia até o meio das canelas. Catei o primeiro sobretudo que ganhei da minha mãe quando completei 15 anos. Ainda servia em mim – significava que eu não havia crescido nada. Suspirei, decepcionada.

Porque eu tinha que ser tão baixinha?

Me enrolei no sobretudo. Fazia frio naquela noite, mais do que nas noites anteriores, desde que saí da França. Já estava anoitecendo quando olhei pela janela, e abri a porta da sacada e me apoiei na cerca dela. Veio um vento frio e estremeci. Escutei uma risada vindo do andar de baixo, e olhei pela sacada; era Rosalie e Emmett conversando. Eles pareciam tão animados, e estavam tão bem vestidos. Eu sorri, e voltei para meu quarto, fechando a sacada e com ela, a cortina. Sentei na cama, e estremeci. Minha barriga roncou, mas decidi não ir jantar, pelo menos naquela noite.

O dia tem sido _pesado_ demais para mim.

Simplesmente, tirei o sobretudo e deixei em cima da poltrona perto da minha cama, puxei as cobertas para cima e me deitei na cama, cobrindo-me. Fechei os olhos, e como o sono não vinha, passei a contar... Jasperinhos.

Carneiros com cara de Jasper. Era hilário! Talvez fosse uma forma de eu me divertir enquanto o sono não vinha. Eu estava quase chegando aos duzentos quando meus olhos pesaram e me botaram em um longo sono...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Acordei ao sentir as minhas frestas de sol atravessar a fina cortina branca do meu quarto. Bateram diretamente em meus olhos, fazendo-me acordar da noite em que dormi perfeitamente bem. Depois de ter contado 179 Jasperinhos.

Acordei literalmente, serelepe. Pulei da cama rapidamente e fui me banhar com, finalmente, águas gélidas. Estava fazendo um pouco de calor naquela manhã. Botei a mesma roupa de criada, só que a de mangas curtas, eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de soar naquela manhã. Penteei meus cabelos e depois saí do quarto, fechando a porta. Pensei que daria de cara com Bella na porta, mas nenhum sinal dela. Nem nos corredores, no caminho da sala de criados. Achei estranho: ela _sempre_ estava passeando pelos corredores, geralmente com Renesmee, Edward... Ou até mesmo Rosalie, apesar de ela dizer sobre suas desavenças de algum tempo.

Estranhei. Mas ao entrar na sala dos criados, encontrei Sue conversando com Karen Newton, a mãe de Mike. Elas conversavam animadas.

- Alice. – Karen disse suavemente quando me viu. – Como está? Sue, acredita que ela lavou todas as roupas de cama, toalhas, e vestes de Bella e Edward? Lavou tudo, sem se cansar. É incrível.

- Inacreditável. – Sue disse, sorrindo. – Mas eu sempre soube que Alice tinha um potencial ótimo! – ela riu e me abraçou. – Como está hoje, Alicinha?

- Bem... Dormi bem na noite passada, além de ter passado mal. – falei, com um sorriso torto. – Mas, onde está Bella? Ela ainda está dormindo? Quer dizer, ela costuma acordar bem cedo, e ela está sempre passeando pelo castelo... Pelo menos ontem ela estava por aí.

Sue deu um sorriso torto, parecendo triste: - A família real, nos dias de sol, saem do castelo para fazer um piquenique ou passeio sem os guardas por perto. E eles voltam apenas no final do dia.

_O quê?_ Literalmente, um dia inteiro sem Bella? Sem as suas piadinhas bobinhas? Ahhh. O dia não parecia que iria ser tão legal como eu imaginava. Mas bem... Jasper não iria estar! Pelo menos eu poderia andar na Penny, sem que o senhor Jasper-estraga-prazeres aparecesse para eu cair em cima dele _acidentalmente_, ou coisas do tipo. Ou me deixe tonta. Ou eu encontre na biblioteca. Ou que faça meu coração acelerar descompassado, o que é um fato curioso.

Ninguém me fez sentir assim na vida. Por que um ignorante e grosso como ele faria? Balancei a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos.

- Ok. Tenho algum serviço por hoje? – perguntei, sentindo a animação fluir.

- Quarto da Rosalie e do Emmett. – Sue sorriu e eu estremeci. _Rosalie e Emmett_? Rose não é muito amigável. E se ela descobrir que dei uma passada no quarto dela? Hm. Ah. Ela não vai saber. – Jessica já arrumou o de Isabella e Edward, e Lauren arrumou o de Carlisle e Esme.

- Tudo bem. – falei, e me dirigi até o quarto de Rosalie e Emmett.

O quarto de Rosalie e Emmett não era tão longe do quarto de Bella – apenas umas três ou quarto portas depois. Ele era tão bonito quanto o quarto de Bella, e tinha bem a cara dos dois; as paredes eram das pedras do castelo, com um quadro de uma paisagem na parede da esquerda. A cama de casal era vermelha escura com dourado, uma ótima combinação. Havia um pequeno sofá creme, com duas almofadas vermelhas com enfeites dourados. Não havia sacada, mas havia uma janela com uma maravilhosa vista. Uma cortina deixava o sol adentrar no quarto, deixando os abajures agora meio que inúteis.

Fiquei observando cada detalhe do quarto, que era maravilhoso. Esme era _realmente_ ótima em relação à decoração. O quarto de Rosalie e Emmett, como eu tinha dito antes, tinha tudo a ver com eles, até. Quer dizer, quando eu entrei no quarto, lembrei deles rapidamente – ARGH! Que pensamentos idiotas são esses, Alice? O quarto _é_ deles.

Balancei a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos estúpidos e comecei a arrumar o quarto. A cama estava um pouco bagunçada, e as almofadas estavam no chão, e onde elas deveriam estar, estava ocupado por dois vestidos – um deles, era uma camisola – e uma roupa masculina. E também, roupas íntimas. Procurei pela típica cestinha que estava ao canto do quarto, e botei as roupas lá. Abri o armário e em cima do sofá, já deixei a roupa de cama.

Era apenas um dia que eu estava lá, mas eu já estava me acostumando. Era tudo tão básico...

Tirei a roupa de cama, e vi que a mesma roupa nova de cama que tirei, era do mesmo tom. _Será que eles não enjoam da mesma cor?_, perguntei-me. Botei a roupa de cama suja no outro cesto, e ajeitei o quarto, perfeitamente. Ficou impecável – cama arrumada, chão limpo, cortinas abertas e presas, janelas limpas, almofadas em seus devidos lugares...

Adentrei na porta à direita, e dei de cara com um banheiro, totalmente branco. Era muito sofisticado para algum castelo. Havia alguma possa de água no chão, e limpei com o pano de chão, peguei as toalhas... Sempre a mesma coisa. Suspirei. Seria assim todos os dias? Talvez não fosse tão difícil.

Peguei os cestos e fui até a lavanderia, lavar tudo direitinho. Terminei quase ao meio dia, e fui almoçar na cozinha, junto com Angela, que havia preparado um prato delicioso. Ajudei ela a lavar a louça – mesmo ela dizendo que isso era trabalho do Ben.

Saindo de lá, segui até o estábulo, onde Mike me recebeu gentilmente, e me deixou de novo, andar na Penny. Subir em cima da Penny me deu um ar de conforto – ainda mais quando ela começou a correr, não tão rápido. Mas sentir aquela brisa leve no rosto me fazia _bem_.

Tão bem quanto Jasper me fez, quando o vi pela primeira vez.

**Fim do Capítulo 05.**

* * *

**Oi oi oi oi oi.** Mel aqui, claro, pra variar. Bem, eu realmente não achei esse capítulo _tão_ bom, mas espero que gostem. Não se desesperem pelos momentos J&A, a partir de tal ponto, eles serão melosos e mais frequentes. Apenas esperem, e não me matem. Romance às vezes não é comigo. Não em começo de história. Me embabaco toda. **+_+** Enfim, vou falar um pouquinho sobre meu final-de-semana-super-ultra-hiper-mega-power-happy!

Tive um evento de Anime & Mangá para ir, e eu costumo fazer cosplays para esses devidos eventos, e adivinhem como eu fui? **ALICE CULLEN!** Sim, Alice Cullen. Eu mandei o modelo da roupa para a costureira - a roupa branca e azul, na primeira cena que ela aparece no filme. Ficou per-fei-to. A única coisa que ficou ruinzinha foi a peruca, porque não consegui arranjar melhor. Tirando a peruca, estava tudo perfeito. Maquiagem, lente de contato colorida... Tudão! Isso foi no sábado. No domingo eu fui de Serial Killer - arranjei uma blusa social velha, esparramei esmalte vermelho para tu-do quanto é lado como se fosse sangue, meti uma saia xadrez vermelha, meia de arrastão rasgada e bota, luvas com esmalte vermelho marcado para dizer que é sangue... E a máscara descartável!

Ai, o evento foi perfeito. Adorei. O MELHOR que tive até agora, sério. E eu estava louca pra encontrar meu Jasper no evento, hihi.** +_+** Mas um conhecido meu que ia de Jasper Hale acabou furando, e nós íamos apresentar no evento como J&A. Não sei o que, mas íamos. Eu até estava pensando em gravar e botar o vídeo no YouTube e postar o link aqui para vocês. Mas talvez fosse bem arriscado, porque, quer dizer, ia JORRAR mel a cena que íamos fazer, PROVAVELMENTE. E vocês teriam um treco por ver J&A + meloso + romântico. Er, ok, me achei. UAHAUHUA.

Bem, no grupo de Twilight neste evento, tinha eu como Alice, minha amiga como Bella e um amigo nosso como Edward - e QUE Edward! Céus, ele estava **lin-do! **Parecia o Edward mesmo. Eu fiquei horas babando nele, UAHUAHAHAU. Quer dizer, o cabelo dele estava exatamente igual. Desgrenhado, cor bronze... E olhos dourados também! Eu e ele compramos a mesma lente, a-ba-fa. Ah, gente, me diverti tanto neste fim de semana... Tô mortinha agora, mas pensei "Ah, não vou deixar de postar só porque tô cansada". E então estou aqui! E claro, me perdoem o texto de quatro parágrafos enormes e comentários estúpidos sobre o evento. **x.x** Agora, em direção as reviews:

**Lety Snape2 +** AUHAUAHAUHUA Geralmente o meu computador não colabora com a minha pessoa, então, eu entendo você. Ele me tortura, acredita? UAHAUHUA Eu também tenho essa mania de ler tudo, hihi. AUHAUHUA Ok, é aceitável que surte, mas não morra! **x.x** UAHUAHAU Mas obrigado, Lety. Fico feliz ***-*** E espero que goste desse capítulo e dos próximos que irão vir!

**Raffa '-' +** UAHAUHAU Sim, em Edward Cullen Style. Vai ser _mega_ interessante. Já posso imaginar as hemorragias nasais que vou ter escrevendo. UAHAUAUAHHAUHA Espero que goste desse capítulo e dos próximos que irão vir. Obrigado, fico muito feliz. ***-***

**Mah HC +** Bem em estilo filme mesmo. É, só me inspiro em filmes mesmo. AUHAUAHUAUAHUA Espero que goste, Mah. ***-***

**Mocho Azul +** Sim, vai ficar bem melhor, apesar de alguns surtos que vou ter de tentar excluir um pouco o Jasper da história para deixar vocês se descabelarem. BRINCADEIRA! AUHAUHAHAUAUHA Falando em Fics Edward e Bella, eu estou a escrever algumas, mas deixando-as engavetadas. Não gosto de postar duas fics ao mesmo tempo, sempre esqueço de uma. Então vou terminar esta e depois postar a E&B. Provavelmente será em UA, ou medieval, como esta. E você me deu uma ótima idéia, sabia? Mas é segredinho. UAHAUHAU Obrigado, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. ***-***

**MaryS2Pink +** É quase isso. UAHAUHAUHAU Mas vou tentar fazer mais romântico o possível, certo? HAHAHA.

Bem gente, agradeço **de coração** as reviews, fiquei muuuuuuuito feliz com cada palavrinha de vocês, isso me alegra muito. É a primeira fic J&A que eu escrevo, então sabe como é autora nova... AUHAUHAU Surta quando vê review. Alok. UAHUAHAU Espero que continuem gostando da história, perdoem meus erros e meus surtos de tentar excluir alguns personagens da história, ou algo do gênero. Beijos, até quinta!

_Mel._


	6. Aviso Inesperado

**Capítulo 06 – Aviso inesperado.**

Já anoitecia quando Bella entrou animada no meu quarto, sem ao menos bater na porta. Estava com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, exibindo os dentes perfeitamente brancos e brilhantes – o que dava uma inveja chata. Ela usava um vestido de tons amarelos, escuro e claro, mas que combinava perfeitamente com sua pele de marfim e seus cabelos castanhos escuros.

- Alice, Alice, Alice! – ela dizia animada. – Adivinhe só!

- O que houve, Bella? – perguntei dando um pulo da cama, assustada. – O que houve?

- Você terá sua missão de dama de companhia amanhã! – ela saltitou. Outra coisa que senti uma pequena inveja; ela estava usando um salto alto, e não caiu nenhuma vez enquanto saltitava. Como Bella poderia ser tão graciosa?

- Sério, Bella? – eu falei, animada. – Mas... Por que, amanhã?

Bella sorriu, exibindo novamente os dentes: - É que Carlisle recebeu uma carta das princesas Denali. – ela começou, me rodando. – E elas já estão por perto, chegarão amanhã, e a noite, faremos um jantar, todos juntos. E você será a dama de companhia. – ela parou na minha frente. – E _eu_ e a _Rosalie_, e claro, Esme junto, vamos te arrumar. Te deixar divina! Linda, maravilhosa, digna de uma princesa. – ela pegou na minha mão e me rodou, como se estivéssemos dançando.

- Para quê isso, Bella? – eu perguntei, confusa. – É só um jantar. Vocês não precisam me deixar _divina_, e essas coisas inteiras aí que você falou. É _apenas um jantar_.

Ela apenas riu e olhou para mim: - Você _realmente_, não entende nada de como é ser uma dama de companhia.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

O jantar já havia terminado há longas duas horas atrás, e eu estava sendo mantida refém de Bella – e Rosalie, apesar de ela estar lá à contra gosto. Bella não estava decidida de qual vestido eu deveria usar – e, na realidade, eu pouco me importei com isso. Quer dizer, e se eu fizer algo de errado durante o jantar? Se eu disser algo que não era para ser dito? Isso me deixava com borboletas no estômago.

Rosalie também não oferecia muita ajuda e muito menos, transbordava empenho. Com todos os vestidos que Bella jogava na frente de Rosalie, ela apenas dizia "Está legal", "Bonito", "Hmmm..."

Nada mais.

Todos os vestidos eram lindos, sem exceção. E claro, todos feitos pelo menos alfaiate daqui: Paul Dellamire. Meio inglês, ou, quer dizer, _nome_ inglês e sotaque francês; e com um dom magnífico de desenhar roupas belíssimas, incluindo vestidos que custam uma fortuna, que só as pessoas mais ricas usavam. Resumindo, não era para qualquer plebe.

Já passavam das onze e meus olhos estavam pesados. Bella não se decidia – segurava dois vestidos, mas os jogava em cima da cama.

- Não, não, não! – ela falou, desanimada, porém quase berrando. – Não tem nenhum vestido meu e seu que combine com a Alice, e ela não tem nenhum vestido social! – e ela olhou para Rosalie, que estava _muito_ concentrada em suas ondas louras.

- É simples. – ela disse, botando a mecha para trás, olhando para Bella com um pequeno sorriso: - Deixe-a usar qualquer trapo. – e deu um sorriso debochado. Eu fiquei constrangida o suficiente para corar. Era vergonhoso a forma que, eu não tinha nada social para usar, e Bella tinha que gastar seu tempo procurando, mesmo que eu não quisesse participar dessa jantar. Eu não tinha condições para comprar vestidos caros, sociais... Minha família é _muito_ humilde e saiu da Inglaterra _justamente_ por causa disso. Eles queriam arrumar um emprego melhor.

- Bella, olhe... – comecei, mas ela abriu a boca para falar: - Não, Alice. Nem uma palavra. Nós vamos _agora_ até Paul. Você terá um vestido lindo para usar amanhã! – seus olhos brilharam, como se fosse a mãe escolhendo o vestido de casamento da sua filha. Eu pisquei uma, duas, _três vezes_, perplexa. Ela iria _agora_ para a casa de um alfaiate famoso? Quase meia noite? Ela estava louca!

- Bella, você está louca? Fazer esse drama tudo por causa de um jantar? – me agüentei para não berrar, porém me levantei da poltrona do seu quarto, com a raiva evidente.

- Não é apenas um jantar, Alice. Agora arrume-se e vamos. – ela disse rapidamente, sem me dar tempo para eu falar. Bufei. Ela não podia fazer isso! Saí do quarto dela e segui para o meu, pisando forte no chão, o que preocupei se fizesse barulho demais o suficiente para acordar todos que dormiam naquele corredor.

Abri a porta e peguei o vestido mais surrado que eu tinha; era um rosa escuro, que batia nos joelhos e tinha manga curta. Era o mais velho que eu tinha. _Realmente_, como Rose diz, um digno trapo! Botei minha sapatilha preta e me olhei no espelho.

Eu estava um horror. Era até vergonhoso eu sair ao lado da linda-Bella e magnífica-Rosalie por aí. Me encolhi e fui até a porta, onde Bella me esperava. Ela me olhava atenta, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Você precisa cortar seu cabelo, Alice. Liso e longo é muito sem graça... – ela disse, passando as mãos nos meus cabelos, alisando-o. – Talvez se o desfiássemos ficaria mais...

- Bella. Eu gosto do meu cabelo assim. – fui grossa dessa vez. Ela queria me mudar por completo, era isso? Eu não queria ser uma boneca de porcelana como aquelas das lojas de brinquedos, e muito menos parecer uma princesa quando somos meras criadas ou damas de companhia.

- Mas não combina com você. – ela deu um fim no assunto quando pegou três capas negras e envolveu uma em mim. Fez a mesma coisa com ela e assim, seguimos até a carruagem, onde já esperavam por nós. Adentramos nela e seguimos até a casa do alfaiate.

Ao chegar, depois de alguns minutinhos, saí da carruagem calada e Bella me arrastou, junto com Rosalie para dentro da enorme casa. Havia uma luz acesa, eu podia ver isso de fora, então cogitei a idéia de que ele estaria trabalhado; e acertei.

A pele pálida e os cabelos negros caindo em cima dos olhos me chamaram bastante a atenção. Paul era bonito – e tinha olhos hipnoticamente azuis. Ele estava concentrado em sua mesa, com um lápis na mão, provavelmente pensando em algum outro modelo de vestido. Quando viu Bella entrar na casa, levantou-se rapidamente.

- Princesa. – ele disse, fazendo reverência. Incrível; quando se é um Cullen, todos estão à sua disposição. Quando se é um Cullen, todos os tapetes vermelhos estão estendidos especialmente para você passar. Como Bella teria tanta sorte na vida?

- Paul. – ela disse. – Estou com um problema. _Um grande problema_.

- O que aconteceu? – Paul se aproximou de nós e perguntou, curioso, e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Essa individua – ela me puxou pelos braços e me botou em frente dela – Tem um jantar para ir comigo amanhã, e ela não tem nenhum vestido adequado. – ela disse rapidamente. Eu corei e Paul me analisou de cima à baixo, me rodando. Parou na minha frente com a mão esquerda no queixo, pensativo.

- Você é bem delicada... – ele murmurou, lentamente. – Como se fosse... – e pensou mais um pouco, depois estalos os dedos e sorriu para mim, um ato que me fez corar mais ainda. – Uma boneca de porcelana!

_O quê?_ Boneca de porcelana?

Fiquei estática, olhando para ele. Eu estava tão perplexa que não tinha nem palavras para isso. Desde quando uma garota de cabelos longos e lisos, sem graça alguma, branquela, baixinha e claro adicionando, SECA, tinha a ver com uma boneca de porcelana? Respondendo: _nada a ver_.

Paul é da igreja católica. Só pode.

- Venham aqui amanhã no começo da tarde para fazer uns ajustes, e no final da tarde para pegar o vestido. – ele pegou uma fita métrica e tirou minhas medidas, que não eram muitas, em questão de segundos. Anotou tudo em um papel e simplesmente nos "enxotou" de sua casa.

- Tudo bem. – comecei, fuzilando Bella. – O vestido vai ser surpresa?

- Exatamente. – ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Revirei os olhos e entrei na carruagem, sem dizer mais nada. O som dos cavalos galopando me dava uma vontade imensa de cavalgar na Penny, mas eu estava cansada demais para pensar em algo. Já era quase uma da madrugada, eu estava morta, e teria de acordar cedo no dia seguinte para trabalhar, e claro, _adicionando_, jantar com as princesas Denali.

Mas eu estava cansada demais pra me preocupar com meus problemas iniciais no castelo – eu só queria chegar no meu quarto e dormir. Bastante.

**Capítulo 06.**

* * *

Oi oi tchucas. Quinta-feira é dia de post, e aqui estou eu com o capítulo seis prontinho pra vocês. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, até que eu gostei um pouco dele. HAHA *-* Queria agradecer às reviews, e, por favor, _não me matem pelo caso do Jasper não aparecer muito_! Ele **vai** aparecer bastante à partir de certo ponto, e vai ser até chato as aparições TOTALMENTE freqüentes dele na fic. Então, nao me matem, ok? ;; Agora, antes de tudo:

**Dedicatória:**

Sabe aquele amigo convencido, chato, que vive achando que a razão de você estar feliz é por causa dele, e acha que pode te seduzir com apenas uma frase para te contar o final da história, ou te falar qualquer outra coisa que ele está curioso? Que se acha o melhor de todos, o mais bonito, o mais "confio-no-meu-taco", o mais macho de todos, e só porque é loiro de olhos azuis ele pode tudo? Resumindo, essa é a peste do meu amiguinho happy, Mike Newton, mas em outras palavras, Guilherme. O melhor amigo que alguma garota pode ter, sério. Ele é uma peste, convencido e tudo mais. Mas é o melhor miguxinho que eu tenho, é. ASEIUAISU. Capítulo dedicado ao meu moranguete-confio-no-meu-taco, margarida, oi-eu-sou-normal, entre outros apelidos nada carinhosos, Mikezinho. Te amo demaiiiis, Mike-Gui. 3

Agora, às reviews:

**Paah Mary Von Black:** Eles vão aparecer mais juntos, ga-ran-to! Pode demorar, mas vão aparecer. Vai ter pelo menos uns dez capítulos que vão escorrer mel dos dois, ok? HAHA.

**Raffa '-':** Sim, hemorragias nasais. *o* Adoro. AISEUHASIUHEASUI

**Mah HC:** Sim, eu estava pensando em colocar uns povs do Jasper, mas eu não consigo, tipo, me encorporar no Jasper ou em qualquer outro personagem masculino. Acho que eu consigo deixar algo mais como Alice mesmo. Eu ia fazer em pov Jasper quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, mas tentei fazer e n-a-d-a saiu. Daí, sabe como é, acabou não dando certo. Mas acredite, ele irá aparecer mais vezes, ok? HAHA. *-*

**Maria Lua:** Obrigado! HAH *-*

**MahRathbone:** Obrigado. *-* ASEUSAUEAUI Vou dar uma lidinha depois, certo? *.*

**Gui S.:** Cala a boca que nem é pressão, ok? u_u ASIEUHASUIHAIH SEM ALICE E MIKE, **GRRRRR**. ;;

Ok amores, obrigado pelas reviews, elogios e etc. *-* Isso me deixa completamente radiante. Lá vou eu partir para o próximo capítulo no word, IASUEHAIUSHEASI. Beijos, obrigado meeeeeesmo! Tenham um bom fim de semana, e até segunda. x3

Um beijo, _Mel_.


	7. Os Denali

**Capítulo 07 – Os Denali.**

Acordei sem muita disposição – não presta dormir depois da meia noite e acordar às 6h30 da manhã. Fiquei sentada na cama, meio grogue. Meus olhos ainda estavam um pouco pesados e não muito acostumados. Meu corpo estava mole, sem a mínima disposição para enfrentar o que eu teria que enfrentar hoje. O sono estava me consumindo aos poucos, e antes que eu caísse na cama e dormisse até bem mais tarde... Lembrei que eu ainda tinha força o suficiente para acabar com a raça de uma princesa chamada Isabella Cullen.

Me levantei e segui para o banheiro, tomar um bom banho. Ao sair, me sequei e me vesti. Não fazia o mesmo sol escaldante do dia anterior, então botei a roupa de criada de manga comprida e quando saí do quarto, me deparei com Bella de braços cruzados.

- Aonde você _pensa_ que via? – ela perguntou, me fitando profundamente. Seus olhos estavam mais dourados do que nunca.

- Trabalhar? – respondi, como se fosse óbvio, e para ajudar, arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Não, você não vai. – ela me girou, me deixando de costas para ela e de frente para a porta do meu quarto. Ela abriu a porta do quarto e me empurrou com leveza, mas coisa que me fez voar para frente; mas nada que me fizesse cair com a cara no chão, como sempre acontecia. – Vista outra roupa. Você será dama de companhia hoje, nada de criada.

- Mas eu tenho quartos para arrumar, roupas para lavar... – tentei protestar, mas fui abaixando a voz quando vi o olhar maligno que Bella me lançou enquanto eu reclamava da folga que havia recebido. Eu não queria ser paparicada, esse era o motivo. Bufei e olhei para meu guarda-roupa. Ele claro, estava fechado como sempre. Que pensamento estúpido. Fui até ele e abri a porta, tirando o primeiro vestido comum que vi. Era azul escuro, com rendas brancas. Um dos que eu mais gostava, até.

Me vesti, não ligando para se Bella estava ali ou não. Quando terminei, ela olhou para meus pés, que foram ocupados pelas minhas típicas e surradas sapatilhas confortáveis.

- Tire isto. – ela disse, me entregando um par de sapatos de salto alto.

- Nunca! – eu quase berrei. Ela estava _mesmo_ querendo me transformar. – Detesto usar sapatos com salto, Bella. Dê um desconto.

- Nós vamos comprar outra sapatilha para você hoje. As suas estão surradas demais. – eu peguei os sapatos da mão dela, e sem vontade, tirei minhas sapatilhas: - Nada de sapateiros chiques também, Bella.

- Como você adivinhou? – ela fez uma carinha de coitada, depois riu. Revirei os olhos e botei os sapatos, já sentindo meus pés doerem antes mesmo de botá-los no chão: - Eu vou acabar com a sua raça quando sair daqui. – resmunguei quando me levantei e sentir uma dor aguda nos pés, já de primeira.

- Você se acostuma. – ela botou a mão no meu ombro e riu.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

No final das contas, acabamos por não ter ir até a casa de Paul, para fazer os ajustes no vestido – o que deixou-o louco da vida, pensando que o vestido não caberia em mim. E mesmo nessas circunstâncias, Bella não me deixou ver o vestido. "Você apenas verá quando for a hora de se arrumar para o jantar... E não me olhe com essa cara" e ela deu um sorrisinho inocnente. Mesmo ela dando uma de vítima – que no caso, a vítima _sou eu_, não consegui explodir. Apenas senti a raiva fluir do meu corpo como uma aura negra, tomando conta de mim.

Eu estava prestes à pular no pescoço dela, mas a carruagem parou e ela saiu da mesma, me arrastando para dentro do enorme castelo dos Cullen. Bufei e segui até meu quarto. Eu estava cruzando os dedos para que o vestido não coubesse – mas da mesma forma, eu estava pensando nas possibilidades de Bella me botar à força no vestido, me esmagar todinha, até meus olhos pularem para fora. Estremeci ao imaginar Bella me socando dentro do vestido desconhecido.

Ao abrir a porta do meu quarto, senti que podia engasgar com a imagem pelo qual me deparei no ambiente: Rosalie, linda e maravilhosa, dentro de um vestido vermelho longo. Jurei que podia cair de joelhos quando a vi, e tive certeza absoluta de uma coisa: _Não há criatura mais linda que Rosalie Cullen_. Não há, e tenho dito.

Ela estava sentada na beirada da minha cama, com uma escova na mão e analisando um sapato, o mesmo sapato que Bella comprou nesta tarde. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e caíam em lindas ondas nas pontas. Ela tinha um batom vermelho vivo nos lábios, e seus olhos dourados cintilaram quando me viu.

- Alice. – ela murmurou.

Bella abriu um sorriso e me empurrou delicadamente para dentro do quarto.

- Você será a nossa bonequinha hoje, está bem? – ela continuou sorrindo. Olhei para o lado, tentando pedir ajuda pelos olhos para Rosalie, mas apenas a vi tirar uma tesoura prateada de dentro da cabeceira ao lado da minha cama.

- O que _você_ está tramando, Isabella?! – quase berrei quando a vi pegar nos meus cabelos e logo depois, pegar a tesoura das mãos da Rosalie. – Você não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando, vai?!

- Se está pensando que irei cortar seu cabelo, palmas, você acertou. – e ela deu um sorriso sacana.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo os mesmos marejar por causa das lágrimas de raiva. Bella não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo. Eu era _sua dama de companhia_, não a boneca de porcelana que ela havia dado para Renesmee brincar. Ela estava louca, era isso. E eu estava mais louca ainda. Não sei quanto tempo eu vou durar com Bella na minha cola, fazendo de tudo em mim, me produzindo, comprando roupas para mim, _até cortando meu cabelo_.

Acho que Jessica e Lauren passaram pela mesma coisa no começo. Agora sei o porque elas odeiam tanto Bella e Rosalie.

_Chic. Chic. Chic._

Eu escutava o barulho da tesoura passar por meus fios longos. Senti uma longa mecha cair sobre meus ombros e senti uma lágrima escorrer. Pura raiva fluindo. Bella cortava de uma maneira rápida, e eu apenas podia escutar o _chic_ da tesoura nos meus fios. Minutos depois, ouvi a tesoura bater no chão. Senti as mãos gélidas de Bella me levantar, e me levar até um local onde não soube distinguir qual era.

Até abrir os olhos.

Eu estava em frente ao espelho – meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e olha que nem chorei muito. Meus cabelos estavam curtos, na altura das orelhas. Picotado e desfiado para todas as direções. Ela havia feito uma franja desfiada em mim, tirando aquela forma sem graça de repartido ao meio. Arqueei a sobrancelha. Até que não estava tão mal. Eu me sentia...

Bonita.

Pisquei uma, duas vezes. Bella riu.

- Você está linda. – ela disse, por fim, com um sorriso e as mãos nos meus ombros. Ela bateu de leve as mãos nos meus ombros, tirando os fios cortados do meu cabelo. Ela me largou no local e foi pegar o vestido que estava dentro da caixa azul-clara. Ela abriu a mesma e tirou um tomara que caia roxo da caixa.

Quando vi, caí de joelhos, _literalmente_. Podia haver vestido mais lindo? Até Rosalie abriu a boca, surpresa. O tomara que caia, como eu disse, era roxo, mas de um tom mais escuro que o normal, quase que preto. Ele era colado no corpo até o quadril, depois era aberto e soltinho, como se fosse o vestido de uma bailarina. Era _lindo demais_. E havia um detalhe que vinha à partir do quadril para cima, formando uma rosa com pedrinhas pratas, presas ao vestido. Ele ia até a altura dos joelhos.

- Bella! – engasguei. – _Esse_ é o vestido?

- Não é lindo? – e ela abriu um sorriso enorme, e rodou junto com o vestido. Andou até mim e me entregou o vestido. – Vista.

Sem reação, apenas segurei o vestido e entrei no banheiro com o mesmo em mãos. Tirei as vestes que eu usava e deixei em cima de uma cesta ao lado da porta e botei o vestido. Estranhamente, ele coube perfeitamente – tirando complicações futuras para Paul, claro. Saí do banheiro e vi a boca de Rosalie se abrir mais ainda, agora demonstrando não surpresa, mas espanto. Será que eu havia ficado tão bonita assim?

Bella bateu palmas, agora com um sorriso de tamanho indescritível. Pegou os sapatos das mãos de Rosalie e me entregou. Eram pretos e só depois, notei os laços roxos, do mesmo tom do vestido, presos no sapato. Coloquei-os e eles serviram perfeitamente. Como se fossem _feitos especialmente_ para mim. Eu engasguei quando me vi no espelho – eu estava _linda_. E eu gostaria muito, _muito mesmo_ de saber que poder Bella tem para transformar as pessoas que mais pareciam trapos em verdadeiras em princesas.

- Você está, novamente, linda. – ela riu, e segurou a minha mão direita, levou ao alto e me girou, como se estivéssemos dançando. Senti o vestido levantar mínima coisa com o giro e corei. Bella riu novamente, e Rosalie voltou ao normal. – O que achou, Rose?

- Está linda. Indescritível. Estou impressionada. – foram as únicas palavras dela, até ela sair de fininho do quarto e ir para outro lugar; provavelmente ao encontro de seu marido, Emmett.

- Não se preocupe. – Bella disse quando me viu abrir a boca para falar algo. – Ela está surpresa por eu conseguir te deixar tão bonita quanto ela. Agora provavelmente ela vai correr para os braços do Emmett reclamar. – ela riu e revirou os olhos. – Agora, eu vou me arrumar. Quer ir comigo?

Assenti com a cabeça.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eu sentia borboletas no estômago enquanto descia as escadas ao lado de Bella – que também estava magnífica, usando um vestido azul escuro, também indo até a altura dos joelhos. Ele não tinha mangas, mas ficava preso ao redor do pescoço. Bella usava o cabelo solto, e um sapato de cristal. Ela estava linda.

Ao lado dela, estava Edward, também magnífico, com Renesmee, que usava um vestido igual ao da Bella, só que claro, em seu tamanho ideal. Bella não parecia tão animada, e eu já havia a perguntando por que. "Tanya Denali tem uma... _Paixonite_ por Edward. Eu não gosto muito dela por isso, e não fico muito, sabe, alegre. A raiva me consome quando ela se aproxima demais, ou tenta dar em cima dele. Ela sabe que ele é casado _comigo_ e é _pai_. Mas ela não dá mole. Ela faz de praticamente, quase tudo" ela resmungava.

Ela disse que não gosta de Tanya por causa disso, e tem medo de perder Edward para ela, porque também, Tanya é magnífica em suas palavras. Mesmo sabendo que Edward a ama, é casado com ela e participou na formação de Renesmee, e tudo mais, ela se sente insegura em relação a isso. "Isso é besteira, Bella" eu falei, tentando animá-la. Ela havia se animado à toa por causa _de mim_, certo? "Edward é seu marido, e ele te ama mais que tudo e..."

Ela apenas deu uma risada com sarcasmo puro. "Tente dizer que é besteira quando vê-la na sala de jantar".

Depois disso, seguimos até as escadas. Estávamos logo após de Carlisle e Esme, que também estavam divinos na minha frente. Atrás de nós, vinham Rosalie, Emmett e _Jasper_. Ele não havia dito uma palavra desde que se juntou ao casal de trás, apenas uma "_Boa noite_". Fora isso, nada mais. Apenas pude ouvir o barulho dos passos deles. Estávamos próximos da sala de jantar. Quando chegamos, Carlisle se sentou na primeira cadeira da ponta, Esme no seu lado direito. Ao lado de Esme, se sentou na seguinte ordem: Renesmee, Edward, Bella, Eu, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. Senti mais borboletas no estômago quando o vi puxar uma cadeira e se sentar ao meu lado.

A mesa era maior – eu vi isso de longe. Botaram mais cadeiras ainda, e o seu tamanho duplicou. Até que entrou aquelas cinco pessoas divinas.

A primeira que entrou, era uma alta, loura meio arruivada. Tinha um corpo esbelto e seus cabelos batiam na cintura. Seu rosto era perfeito e sua pele era pálida. Pude ver pelo canto dos olhos, Bella morder o lábio inferior e soltar raios em direção a ela. _Tanya_, ela seria, sem dúvidas. Atrás dela, veio uma de cabelos ondulados, e não muito alta. Não sabia quem seria ela. Depois veio uma de cabelos cortados meio estranhos – começavam compridos na frente, batendo nos ombros e quando chegavam à nuca, estavam um pouco curtos. Seus cabelos eram louros, de cegar os olhos. Também não soube quem era ela.

Depois veio um casal de mãos dadas – o homem tinha cabelos negros e compridos, mas presos à um tipo de elástico. Suas mãos estavam presas à de uma loura, com um sorriso. Estranhamente, ela me lembrou uma pessoa de descendência mexicana, ou espanhola.

Após que se sentaram, a loura arruivada sorriu para Carlisle.

- Carlisle. – ele assentiu.

- Tanya. – ela sorriu.

Ela olhou diretamente para mim. – Hmmm... Nova na família? – ela riu, exibindo os dentes. – A, _finalmente_ esposa de Jasper?

- Não, não. – Carlisle disse, com um sorriso. – Esta é Mary Alice. Ela é a dama de companhia de Isabella e Rosalie. – e pude ver os olhos de Tanya queimarem em Bella, quando ele disse _Isabella_. – Mary Alice, esta é Tanya. – e ela sorriu pra mim. – E na ordem, estas são Irina – a loura de cabelos ondulados seu um sorriso fraco. -, Katrina, ou Kate, - a loura de cabelos curtos sorriu amarelo para mim. – e Eleazar e Carmen. – e o casal sorriu, categoricamente.

Notei que Carlisle era o único que me chamava de _Mary Alice_, seguindo o meu nome de nascimento, e não seguindo o meu nome de nascimento, de _Alice_, como os demais me chamavam. Sorri fraco para eles, e senti meu rosto ferver. Jasper não fez um movimento se quer, continuou imóvel na cadeira, sem nada a dizer.

- Jasper continua sendo o _príncipe inconquistavelmente difícil_? - Tanya riu.

- Não sou para qualquer uma. - ele riu, junto com Tanya. Todos deram uma risada baixa. Fingi dar uma também, apesar daquele momento não ser _agradável_. Afinal, ele tinha dito que eu era _qualquer uma_, indiretamente.

Após alguns minutos de uma conversa descontraída, Angela trouxe junto com Jessica e Lauren – que me olharam de uma forma _nada_ agradável – o jantar.

Enquanto Tanya permaneceu a ser o centro das atenções, Bella mal tocou no seu jantar. Edward de vez em quando dava um sorriso sem ânimo para Tanya, dava um beijo no rosto de Bella ou até mesmo, dava um delicado beijo em seus lábios. Tanya apenas fingia que não via, mas sua raiva era evidente. Tanya era tão bonita quanto Rosalie. Deve ser por isso que Bella se sente tão insegura.

Após o jantar, eu e os demais da família real, nos juntamos no salão principal. Por alguns minutos, conversei com Kate e Irina, junto com Bella e Renesmee. Edward estava em uma conversa bem animadora com Eleazar e Carmen, que também haviam virado o centro das atenções de Rosalie e Emmett. Kate era gentil, até demais, mas curiosamente, ela mantinha uma certa distância de mim. Como se eu não pudesse tocar nela.

Irina falava algumas coisas com sarcasmo puro, mas era evidente que ela era uma boa pessoa. Quando meus olhos pesaram, olhei para os lados e procurei por Jasper. Senti meu coração bater forte, meio descompassado quando vi que Tanya também não estava no lugar. Estranho. Muito estranho.

Renesmee estava no meu colo, e estava cochilando. Bella quando viu a cena, fez uma carinha de coitada.

- Oh, Alice. – ela fez um beicinho, olhando para Renesmee, que agora dormia em meus braços. – Se importa de levá-la para o meu quarto, para ela dormir? Ela acordou bem cedo hoje e brincou a tarde inteira com Edward...

- Claro, sem problemas. – e sem querer, bocejei também. Ela riu e disse: - Você deve estar com sono também. – e eu assenti com a cabeça. Me despedi de Kate e Irina, apenas assentindo com a cabeça e desejando-lhes boa noite. No caminho das escadas, o meu coração apertou.

Tanya estava encostada na parede, com Jasper na sua frente com as mãos no bolso. Eles conversavam. Ele dizia alguma coisa, de cabeça baixa, e Tanya apenas assentia. Mas isso não era da minha conta. Com Renesmee nos braços, eu decidi seguir até as escadas, quando de relance, vi Tanya abraçar Jasper. Ele não retribuiu, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Depois se separaram.

Estranhamente, isso apertou meu coração. Mas repetindo, isso não era da minha conta.

**Fim do Capítulo 07.**

* * *

Oi amores! Como estão? Espero que bem, porque eu estou péssima. **t.t*** Meu boletim vem essa semana, ou semana que vem, e minhas notas estão TER-RÍ-VEIS! Talvez eu fique alguns dias sem postar porque agora as provas irão ficar cada vez mais difíceis, e coisa e tal. Gostaria que me perdoassem em relação à isso. Mas eu postarei. Darei um jeito de postar sempre, certo? É apenas questão de estudar mais. Agora, respondendo às reviews:

**Gui S - **Quieto, que eu nem sou convencida, ok? Você é o culpado. SIAUEHEIAU, Brinks, brinks. Mas eu quero uma dedicatória na sua fic. Eu quero _mesmo_. Se não vou ficar de mal com você, é. u_u ESAUIHEAIUSEHAUISEUAH. Não agradeça, Guiiii. Apenas ficar ao meu lado me animando já é o máximo que você pode fazer. E nem venha com essa de tentar me seduzir pra matar a curiosidade. _A curiosidade matou o gato_. Você vai morrer. -n ISEAHEAISUHEAUA Te amo também, peste. k3

**Tiapastelera -** SEIAUHSEAIHUSAEUESA Alice vai sofrer uma grande mudança mesmo. Mas vai ser para melhor, HAHAHA. Rosalie nem é tão chata... Ela é a mesma coisa como ela foi com a Bella. Mas irá melhorar, garanto.

**Mah HC - **Eu gosto de fadas também, Mah. IAHEIAUSHIAE, Bem, aqui deu de matar a curiosidade do que vai acontecer no jantar. Como viu, nem foi algo tão grande... Me faltou criatividade, e eu já extrapolei da data para postar, e não quero leitoras tacando pedras na minha janela, como aconteceu uma vez. É sério. ESIUHIU Eu estou escrevendo já os próximos capítulos, e tem uns aqui que estão escorrendo mel. JURO. Vai demorar um pouquinho para eu postar esses, mas vai sair mel da tela do seu computador, HAHA. É porque eles ainda não estão juntos. Mas estarão.

**Maria Lua -** ISEAHIS Fico feliz Maria Lua. *-*

**Paah Mary Von Black -** IUESAHIA Vai escorrer mel quando eles estiverem juntos. Aí vai sair mel da tela do computador. Vai ter algumas **_pegas quentes com o Jasper_**, indireta para um amigo. IEAHEASUHASEUIHASEUISAEHUAES Mas isso só quando eles estiverem juntos, repito. O que ainda vá demorar uns três ou quatro capítulos, desculpe!

Gente, **o-bri-ga-do** demais pelas reviews, amei, amei, amei! Já estou indo escrever mais. E postarei aqui quinta, ou sexta, ou sábado. PROMETO! ASEIUHEASIUHEASIUHESAIUSEAHEASIHESAUAES. Boa semana, bons estudos. Se eu souber que alguma de vocês ficou com nota baixa, eu vou fazer greve e ficarei **sem postar durante UM MÊS**! Tratem de estudar e nada de seguir o exemplo da Meli aqui, certo? UESEIUAH. Beijocas, boa noite. Tenham uma ótima semana!

Um beijo, _Mel-Animal-De-Teta._


	8. Fora

**Capítulo 08 – Fora.**

O primeiro mês foi complicado – Jasper havia ido para o castelo da família Denali, o que estranhamente me fez pensar que era tudo culpa minha, só minha, porque se eu não tivesse o irritado no começo, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Se eu fosse mais esperta e não apertasse Penny, ele não teria ido até a família Denali e depois de um mês, ainda não ter voltado.

Isso me deixou eufórica. Não por ele não estar e o clima melhorar, muito pelo contrário. Ele não estava, e o sentimento de culpa ainda me sufocava. Eu estava quase arrumando minhas malas e fugindo daquele castelo, e claro, pedindo para Bella que avise que já fui embora e que ele poderia voltar. Mas o meu único problema é que eu não sou o centro das atenções como penso só porque sou uma criada nova.

Talvez ele tenha ido por querer. E não por minha culpa.

Isso mesmo. Pensamentos positivos, Alice. Eu tenho que parar de achar que tudo é _minha_ culpa – apesar de Lauren e Jessica viverem comentando coisas como, se eu não estivesse aqui, o Jasper não teria ido embora _de novo_. E Bella ainda as trataria como boneca de porcelana para trocar de roupa quando quiser.

Mas, mudando de assunto...

Nesses últimos dias, Jessica tem ficado histérica – Mike havia chamado-a para sair, e foram em um restaurante perto do castelo jantar. Angela havia se oferecido para fazer a própria janta, mas Jessica não quis. Ela estava saltitante, e fazia tudo de bom grado, depois que voltou do jantar. No dia seguinte, ela ficava comentando sobre o jantar, e até decidiu fazer tudo o que era meu trabalho. Eu fiquei braba, claro, mas ela disse algo como "Não fique chateada Alice, deixe-me limpar todos os quartos. Eu estou radiante, não tire esse momento glorioso de mim".

Ela estava feliz. E claro, eu sabia que era tudo coisa minha, de _minha_ influência. Eu me sentia mal, por dentro, no final das contas. Mike havia _me_ chamado para dar um passeio numa noite dessas, mas eu não quis e dei uma resposta qualquer como, "Ah, desculpe Mike, eu não me sinto muito bem. Mas, convide a Jessica. Aposto que ela adoraria". E assim foi. Claro, não abri a boca para ela, talvez ela ficasse chateada e achasse que Mike havia a convidado só porque eu falei.

Mas não era isso. Se Mike não quisesse, ele não a convidaria, certo?

Mas, parando de falar da vida dos outros...

A minha tarde foi longa. Trabalhei um pouco, já que as regras de Jessica vieram, e ela estava se contorcendo de dor e ficou de cama. Lauren estava me ajudando, de mal grado, mas mesmo assim me ajudou. Ela estava dessa vez com os cabelos presos em uma trança – ela disse que Sue havia feito nela, por ela reclamar do estranho calor que havia dominado neste dia.

Depois de terminar meu trabalho, Bella e Edward saíram junto com Rosalie e Emmett, me deixando sozinha com a pequena Renesmee. Ela é uma graça! Sua pele branquinha e quentinha – diferente dos pais dela – era macia, e eu ficava toda hora fazendo carinho nela e quando fazia, ela sorria para mim, exibindo os dentinhos que estavam nascendo, quase prontinhos. Brinquei com ela por um bom tempo até Bella chegar, exausta.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eu estava alegre quando acordei. Estiquei os braços, me espreguiçando. Quando Jasper não estava, eu me sentia mais leve. É como se ele fosse um peso em mim... Mas estranhamente, às vezes eu sentia a necessidade de que ele estivesse comigo.

Balancei a cabeça e saí da cama, já arrumando as cobertas. Peguei a roupa de criada e fui para o banheiro, tomar um banho. Me vesti e ajeitei a sapatilha. Penteei um pouco os meus cabelos enquanto me olhava no espelho. Eu gostaria de saber _que dom_ Bella tinha por conseguir me deixar bonita. E eu pensando que cabelos curtos me deixavam estabanada, horrível, e qualquer outro xingamento possível que há para mim.

Fui direto para a cozinha, comer alguma coisa. Minha barrica berrava de fome. Lembrei que não havia comido nada na noite anterior, por falta de fome, mas acordei faminta até demais. Angela já preparava um lanchinho para mim – um suco e um pão com queijo. Maravilha! Me deliciei. Era incrível como Angela conseguia cozinhar muito bem – enquanto eu, queimava qualquer coisa que botasse na panela.

Fui para a sala de Sue, onde ela já me esperava com Lauren, que estava com uma cara emburrada. Nem me dei ao trabalho para perguntar por que ela estava daquela forma, ela nunca fala comigo mesmo. Então, por que gastar palavras? Apenas suspirei.

- Alice. – Sue disse, sorrindo. – Como está hoje?

- Bem. – falei, sorrindo. Lauren apenas continuou com a tromba que ela estava, cara fechada. Abriu a boca para falar algo: - Ok Alice, vamos. Eu vou no quarto da Isabella e você vai no quarto da Rosalie. – ela disse, seca e saiu do local.

Arqueei a sobrancelha pra Sue e sussurrei: - _O que há com ela?_

Sue apenas deu uma risadinha e mandou-me trabalhar. Confusa, eu fui. Fui direto para o quarto de Rosalie, onde arrumei com muito cuidado – minha "amizade" com ela ainda não estava totalmente forte. E quando abri a porta do quarto, ela estava saindo do mesmo. Ou seja, eu teria de arrumar com total cuidado, porque se não ela me chicotear. Literalmente. Eu sorri para ela, e ela deu um sorriso fraco para mim e logo saiu na disparada, provavelmente ao encontro de seu marido.

Arrumei o quarto, impecavelmente. Eu poderia matar, ou arrancar a cabeça de quem se atrevesse a entrar naquele quarto e bagunçar, a não ser que seja a própria Rosalie. Deixei as cortinas abertas, mesmo que não tivesse o mesmo sol do dia anterior. Saí do quarto apressada e fui até a lavanderia fazer meu serviço. Karen me cumprimentou alegre, e a ajudei a lavar tudo, já que eu tinha a tarde livre, literalmente. Terminamos perto do meio dia, para variar. Fui na cozinha beliscar alguma coisa e depois, segui para o estábulo, onde Mike estava andando com Penny.

Eu sorri para ele e quando ele saiu de cima de Penny, ele abriu um sorriso, exibindo os dentes.

- Alice! Como está hoje? – a animação era evidente ao me ver.

- Bem. – falei. – E você? Aliás, como foi seu encontro com a Jessica? Eu ainda não tive chance de te perguntar... Ela falou que foi ótimo.

Ele corou rapidamente. Botou a mão na nuca, depois passou para os cabelos e coçou levemente, olhando para baixo – o tom rubro ainda dominava seu rosto, que era tão branquinho, apenas pelo fato de ser louro. Ele deu uma risada baixa e olhou para mim, ainda corado.

- É. Foi... Ótimo. – estranhamente, ele parecia dizer aquilo com dificuldade. Sua voz falhou no "Ótimo". – Jessica é boa de papo... _Eu acho_.

- Não lhe agradou? – perguntei, indo direto ao ponto.

Ele sorriu: - Agradou, sim. – ele continuou sorrindo. – Jessica até que é uma pessoa legal... Fora daqui, quer dizer. Aqui ela é toda melancólica. Eu gostei dela fora daqui. – mas o sorriso dele foi se desfazendo aos poucos. Eu suspirei, tentando quebrar o clima que estava começando a ficar chato.

- Posso andar um pouco na Penny? – perguntei.

- Claro! – Mike disse, voltando a sorrir. Correu até Penny e a trouxe até mim. Ele me ajudou a subir nela. Me ajeitei nela, e ela começou a correr. Não tão rápido, claro. Apenas o suficiente para ficar agradável.

Eu sentia a brisa bater em meu rosto, me acalmando. O dia provavelmente seria cheio, e eu gostaria de relaxar um pouco. Mesmo com Jessica fazendo quase tudo ultimamente, eu ainda ficava exausta no final do dia, ainda mais, Bella vinha brincar de me vestir com zilhões de vestidos que ela tinha.

Enquanto eu estava montada na Penny, eu senti falta de algo – algo como, apertá-la, e a velocidade incomparável dela, e depois, os braços gélidos do príncipe Jasper. Mesmo querendo distância dele por causa de sua arrogância, estar perto dele me deixava bem, calma. Apesar de tudo, claro.

Eu ri, boba dos meus pensamentos. Dei meia volta com Penny, e voltei para o estábulo, depois de correr por quase todo o campo livre do terreno dos Cullen.

**Fim do Capítulo 08.**

* * *

Oi oi oi. Desculpem pela demora para postar, é que estou meio doentinha e as notas não andam tão boas. Então, tenho que descansar e estudar! Espero que a semana de vocês tenha sido ótima, e o final de semana também. E pensar que já é domingo me deixa exausta, só em lembrar que tenho aula e prova durante a semana inteira... ARGH! Enfim, reviews.

**Mah HC -** É, bem, eu vou dar uma explicadinha ao caso de ela ser muito moderna, podemos assim dizer: está no final da Idade Média. Já não existe mais feudos, a igreja católica já caiu e não se torna mais o centro das atenções, já foram criadas várias escolas literárias, e provado que o mundo não é quadrado. As trocas já não existiam mais, e sim, comércios. O mundo nesta época já estava sendo explorado, onde já não havia mais apenas só a Europa e "Novo Mundo". Não sei se isso explica, mas... Também deixar a história muito séria não é muito legal. Sabe? ESAIUHSEAU Sim, ela fica linda de fada. SEAIUASIHAESUUIESA Ela tava tentando dar em cima dele, a-ba-fa. Mas o coraçãozinho dela pertence ao Edward, oh. ESAGEUEHASIUESAUEASH É, só por isso. Não é justo, né? u_u UHSEAHAU

**Maria Lua -** Desesperada. +1 ASEUIHIASEHEIASU

**Tiapastelera -** ESISHEAIASEHIA O que ela falou pra ele é segredo. ESAIHESIAHESIAUH *-* Postarei mais. x3

**Ashley Cullen -** SEIAHUAESI Sei. Obrigado! *-* Alice e Jasper é mara. +1 ESAHISEAHAEIH

**Bellah -** Sim. Até que ela está mais amigável nesse capítulo. ESAIUHEASIHAIAS

**Gui S. -** EHSAIESAHISEA CALAABOK, nem me denunciei. Eu falei que era na fic, não com o Jazz mesmo, metido. q ESIAHEASIUHSEAI Ah, fala aí, tesão. Me pega, gato-por-tabela. EASIUHESAIHSAEIUEASHIAHEIA Ah, eu tenho esse vestido da Alice. Usei ele pra bater foto com o Armandinho, comofas? ESIAHEIASUHEASIU Depois bato foto do vestido e mando pra ti pra ver como é, 1bj. Ok. Comece a traduzir a maldita fic. EU QUERO MINHA DEDICATÓRIA. u_u OIEJSOSEAJA; Te amo, Guiii! 3

**Paah Mary Von Black -** EUISAEASI Thanks flor. *-* AHAH, É bem nisso que eu pensei quando comecei a escrever. Fiz umas pequenas mudanças. q SEUHIUA O mel virá, o mel virá... Prometo.

Agradeço à **t-o-d-o-s** que mandaram reviews, elogios, e afins. Muito obrigado, MESMO! *-* Postarei, logo que melhorar. Prometo! HAHA. Beijos amores, muito obrigado! E o mel virá, prometo, mesmo. Se quiserem fazer um pacto de sangue, eu topo. x_x SEAHSAIH Beijos beijos. Boa semana!

_Mel._


	9. Conversas

**Capítulo 09 – Conversas.**

Eu sabia que logo minha felicidade acabaria. Eu sabia que não iria demorar até eu ter que não andar muito na Penny, evitando problemas futuros em eu apertá-la e voar depois, para os braços de um príncipe desconhecido.

Ele acabara de chegar do castelo dos Denali. Pude ver da minha janela, depois da janta, ele saindo da carruagem preta com cavalos brancos. Suspirei, e fechei a cortina. Eu estava morta de sono; o dia tinha sido trabalhoso, Jessica novamente ficou de cama e pediu desculpas, e disse que logo voltaria para o trabalho, se suas regras não fossem tão dolorosas. Simplesmente, emburrada, me joguei na cama.

Levantei as cobertas e me encolhi lá, com o frio da noite tomando conta do quarto. Eu usava apenas uma camisola de seda roxa escura, que também não ajudava muito no inverno. Eu sabia que devia ter pego algumas camisolas de malha e manga comprida, assim eu não teria problemas por aqui em relação ao tempo.

•

Acordei mais cedo que o normal, com batidas na porta. Eram leves, e a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça, foi: Isabella Cullen. Bufei e me levantei da cama, ainda meio grogue e com os olhos pesados, querendo não abrir. Abri a porta, com uma cara horrível.

- Tem que começar a dormir cedo. – ela suspirou e entrou no quarto, sem pedir licença e depois fechou a porta. Fiquei encarando-a.

- Tudo bem. – falei, rouca. – O que você quer? Meus olhos querem fechar e meus sonhos querem voltar. – bufei e me sentei na cama e bocejei.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo que iria arrancá-lo: - Não me mate, Alice. – ela começou, e ficou de frente para mim. – Eu queria te convidar para passear pelos campos que temos por aqui. Vão eu, Edward, Renesmee, Jasper... Rosalie e Emmett, claro. Já que Carlisle e Esme terão outros compromissos.

Eu fiquei encarando o nada enquanto ela falava, mas ainda prestando atenção no que ela dizia. Pensei por alguns segundos, tentando raciocinar direito, já que minha cabeça não estava lá muito boa nas primeiras horas da manhã. Acho que eram umas cinco da manhã: - Ok. – com a minha voz rouca, pareceu difícil dizer aquilo. – Você me _acordou em plena madrugada_ para me convidar para passear em um bosque com direito ao lobo mau? Só faltava você me vestir de chapeuzinho vermelho, Isabella. – ri, sem humor.

- Quem seria o lobo mau? – ela perguntou interessada, me encarando profundamente.

Olhei para ela, como se fosse óbvio. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo duas vezes, mas não emitiu som algum. Só depois de pensar por alguns instantes, ela disse "Ah". Ela tentou me convencer, mas falei que precisava dormir mais um pouco, eu estava cansadíssima. Ela me deixou no quarto, e falou que perto de meu trabalho iniciar, ela me chamaria novamente e faria a mesma pergunta. Dei de ombros, dando pouca importância e me joguei na cama, tendo sonhos estranhos novamente.

Desta vez, era Jasper e eu andando em um tipo de bosque – parecíamos conversar animados, como se fossemos amigos de séculos. Estava nublado e ele sorria. O sorriso mais lindo que eu havia visto. Depois, ele ficou sério e disse algumas coisas, que me deixou com expressão abalada. Eu não sabia dizer o que era. Apenas acordei depois, soando e assustada. Não lembrei de mais nada após isso. Botei a mão na testa, apoiando no joelho. E vi que era hora de acordar.

Me banhei e me arrumei. Quando terminei de botar a sapatilha, Bella apareceu no quarto com um sorriso: - E então, que tal irmos passear nos campos do castelo? Temos um bosque! É lindo. Quer ir? – a palavra bosque se destacou na frase, mas dei pouca importância.

- Tudo bem, que horas? – perguntei, ficando de pé.

- Uma hora após o almoço. – ela sorriu. – Te espero no quarto depois do mesmo. _Eu_ quero te arrumar para ir. – e o sorriso dela se abriu mais ainda, desta vez exibindo os dentes.

Eu sabia que não tinha como dizer não. De uma forma ou de outra, ela me faria ir. Podia não ser hoje, mas algum dia ela me levaria para passear dentro das terras do castelo.

•

Eu estava começando a me arrepender quando Bella trouxe uns vestidos que batiam no joelho. Engoli a seco. Eram chiques demais – eu não fui _feita_ para usar vestidos daquele estilo. Não mesmo.

- Bella, você... – comecei, mas logo fui interrompida: - Não comece, Alice. – ela disse, pegando dois vestidos. – Eu vou te vestir. Não abra a boca para nada, ouviu bem?

- Mas eu...

- Nada. – ela me repreendeu com um olhar maligno, que faria qualquer pessoa a se borrar toda, ou deixar escorrer urina pelas calças. Qualquer pessoa, VÍRGULA, que não a conhecesse.

Ela trouxe um, dois, três... E nenhum deles ficava bom em mim. Até que ela se revoltou, e chamou Rosalie no quarto. Aí mesmo que eu gelei. Ela trouxe alguns outros, que também iam até o joelho. Eu fitei um, que era perfeito – era verde escuro com dourado. Meus olhos brilharam ao vê-lo e Rosalie deu um sorriso sugestivo para Bella, algo como "Vamos vesti-la, _agora_".

Coloquei aquele vestido e a minha típica sapatinha preta, agora nova, já que Bella havia jogado a minha já cedida e surrada fora e comprado um par de sapatilhas novas. O dia estava nublado, mas sem sinais de que choveria. Saí do castelo com as duas, e encontramos Edward com Renesmee nos braços, ao lado de Emmett e Jasper. Todos lindos, perfeita e impecavelmente arrumados. Dei um sorriso torto e tímido. Rosalie correu para os braços de Emmett, que sorriu. Os dois ficaram cochichando.

Já Bella pegou Renesmee no colo, e ficou brincando com ela, enquanto eu andava ao lado de Jasper nos campos.

- Me desculpe pela minha falta de educação no mês passado. – ele começou. Estávamos perto de um bosque, que me parecia um tanto familiar. Eu fiquei surpresa por ele abrir a boca lá, já que estava tão calado. - Eu estava com alguns problemas... E decidi ir aos Denali, passar uns dias com meu amigo Eleazar. – e ele sorriu para mim. A voz aveludada dele invadiu meus ouvidos, me embriagando com a melodia.

- Por que está se desculpando? – perguntei, confusa. – Não precisa.

- Eu fui muito estúpido com você no último mês. Detesto começar de uma forma má com as pessoas pelo qual conviverei por algum tempo... – e ele olhou para mim. – Começando de uma forma mais gentil? Sou Jasper. – e ele estendeu a mão para mim, enquanto andávamos.

- Alice. – apertei sua mão. Quando fui soltar, ele continuou segurando minha mão e levou até seus lábios, onde depositou um beijo. Aquilo me fez corar. Sua mão era gélida demais, e seus lábios eram mais ainda. Recuei a mão rapidamente após o beijo na mesma. – Desculpe. – falei, constrangida. – Mãos geladas. Não estou acostumada ainda com tanto gelo por aqui.

- Vai se acostumar. – ele riu divertido. – Algum dia. Mas vai.

- É. Algum dia. – eu ri.

- O que te trás à... Inglaterra? – ele perguntou com curiosidade evidente.

- Hmmm... – comecei, pensando nas palavras certas para dizer. – Meu pai decidiu se mudar para França. Não estávamos muito bem por aqui, e ele havia se endividado com o rei daqui, Carlisle. E ele foi cobrar. – suspirei. – E como meu pai não tinha dinheiro para pagá-lo, decidiu me oferecer como pagamento. Eu faço de tudo, praticamente... E Carlisle aceitou. Então, estou aqui.

Ele ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes, depois disse: - Isso é estranho. – ele pareceu pensativo. – O que seu pai havia feito para ficar com dívidas com meu pai?

- Eu não sei. – abaixei a voz.

- Você sempre morou aqui? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- Oh, sim. – respondi. – Desde que nasci. Mas minha mãe tem nacionalidade francesa, e boa parte da sua família está por lá... De vez em quando, eu passava alguns tempos lá. Já cheguei a ficar uns dois anos lá junto com minha irmã mais nova. Meu pai estavam com sérios problemas financeiros. – mordi meu lábio inferior. – Então passei um tempo com minha tia, para não der problemas à ele. Quando voltei, foi só alegria. Meu pai estava com uma condição financeira melhor, e minha mãe estava começando a fazer serviços domésticos nas outras casas para ganhar dinheiro. Estávamos bem. – eu sorri. – E você, também sempre morou aqui?

A curiosidade tomou conta de mim, mas Bella nos chamou a atenção: - Hey! – ela disse. – Estamos indo para as colinas. Querem ir?

Jasper olhou para mim e sorriu. Depois disse à Bella: - Não, obrigado. – ele disse. Bella nos olhou de forma desconfiada, e continuou seu caminho. Ele olhou novamente para mim: - Quer passear no bosque?

Novamente a palavra _bosque_ se destacou em suas palavras. Aceitei de imediato. Gostaria de conversar com ele, saber mais sobre ele. Como sempre, _não_ querendo abusar do fato de ele estar solteiro. Apenas não quero ter nenhum problema com a família real. Seguimos até o bosque, que não estava tão longe.

- E então – comecei. – Você sempre morou aqui?

Ele hesitou em responder. Pareceu pensativo por alguns segundos, mas depois abriu a boca para falar: - A história é complicada. – ele torceu os lábios para dentro, formando uma linha reta. – E longa.

- Gosto de histórias longas. – sorri de lado.

Ele sorriu para mim e continuamos a andar bosque adentro.

- Quando se cansar, avise. – ele disse, olhando para frente. – Eu morava na Itália, no castelo da família real Volturi. Eu estava na guarda da família, e sempre participava de todas as guerras que haviam, todos os conflitos entre países. Sempre ganhávamos, os nossos homens eram... Fortes, e habilidosos. Eu tinha apenas dezessete anos quando entrei, e já era um sucesso no local. Todos me davam a devida atenção, me ouvindo sobre o que eu dizia, e levando bem a sério. – ele sorriu. Agora estava há uns tempinhos longe daqui. Eu gostaria de saber rapidamente aonde a família Cullen entrava nessa história. – Eu fiquei uns dois anos com a família Volturi, até que um dia um dos guardas se feriu gravemente por minha culpa. Eu já não estava em momentos muito bons, o que me fez pedir para Aro e seus irmãos, Caius e Marcus, permissão para ir embora do castelo e da guarda real.

"Eles ficaram surpresos. Eu gostava de lá mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas cederam ao meu pedido, e me deram um pouco de dinheiro para sobreviver. Eu era o prodígio deles, podemos assim dizer. Depois de uns dias viajando, encontrei a família Cullen, na Inglaterra. Decidi começar de novo, pedindo para adentrar na guarda real. Mas Carlisle viu algo em mim e me adotou como filho. Nesse tempo, Emmett já era grandinho e Edward também. Entrei na família como irmão do meio. Fui bem recebido... E participei de todos os conflitos amorosos deles.

Ele riu, dando um ponto final da história. Não era tão grande como ele dizia.

- História bonita. – falei, e ele olhou para mim arqueando a sobrancelha. – O final, digo. – e ele sorriu, concordando.

- Uma história com matança e sangue não é uma das melhores. – ele deu de ombros.

Isso me fez estremecer. Como um homem divino e perfeito como ele poderia sair matando todo mundo, literalmente, por ser da guarda real? Metido em guerras, conflitos... Eu tentei entender. Ele realmente tinha uma habilidade para isso, para não sofrer algum dano.

- E não é tão grande. – adicionei.

- Isso é porque resumi. Tem muito mais matança. Mas não quero assustá-la. – ele deu um sorriso divertido.

Logo um vento forte veio ao nosso encontro. Meus cabelos curtos brincaram com o vento, indo para a direção dele. Rapidamente, ele enrijeceu e suas narinas inflaram. Ele ficou ereto, parecendo parar de respirar no mesmo momento.

- O que houve? - perguntei assustada. Ninguém ficava assim. Talvez fosse o frio? Porque o vento foi mesmo gelado.

Ele murmurou algumas coisas que não consegui escutar, e seguiu para o local onde entramos no bosque. Fiquei mais confusa ainda. O que eu havia feito, ou dito, que não percebi? Estava tudo bem! Claro, apesar da história sangrenta dele, podemos dizer assim, estava tudo bem. O papo estava legal. Ou, quer dizer, _estávamos tendo uma conversa_. Diferente das outras vezes que nos encontramos.

Eu o segui, desta vez tropeçando em algumas raízes de árvores. Eu já não encontrava mais um rastro de Jasper. Ele havia desaparecido, totalmente. Eu estava começando a ficar assustada, apenas em pensar que não encontraria o caminho de saída do bosque. Ele era _imenso_! Engoli a seco e parei, tentando raciocinar e me acalmar aos poucos. Segui calmamente pelo mesmo caminho que seguimos: reto.

Isso era óbvio, não?

Após uma meia hora, acho, andando no bosque, encontrei a saída. Encontrei Bella conversando com Edward, parecendo discutir alguma coisa com ele. Renesmee estava nos braços de Rosalie, que prestava atenção na conversa.

- Alice! – Bella berrou ao me ver. Foi rapidamente ao meu encontro e me abraçou. – Pensei que ficaria perdida no bosque. – ela disse, triste. – Ficamos preocupados. Jasper é mesmo um idiota. O que aconteceu para ele te deixar lá? Ele não nos disse nada quando passou por nós.

- Nada demais. – menti. – Simplesmente... Bateu um vento forte, ele se estressou e... Foi embora. – desta vez contei a verdade.

Bella sussurrou um "Droga" e me levou para dentro do castelo, onde me banhei e me joguei na cama. Fiquei deitada na cama, até escurecer. Eu fiquei lembrando da boa sensação que eu tinha quando estava com ele. Ele me deixava calma e feliz. Mas ao ele sair, aquelas emoções de medo voltaram.

Por que sempre acontecia algo quando as coisas estavam indo tão bem?

**Fim do Capítulo 09.**

* * *

**N.A: **NOVE REVIEWS. Enfartei. ASEUIAHSUISAEHIEUSAHESA ;; Bem, eu fiquei decepcionada comigo mesmo nesse capítulo nove. Argh, acho que ficou uma droga, mas o Jasper apareceu, pelo menos isso. A partir de agora, ele vai aparecer mais vezes, ok? +_+ Mas espero que gostem, gente. Sério. ASIEUHSAUI Tudo o que eu escrevo ultimamente tá ficando um **_completo lixo_**, nem redação para português tá ficando boa! Vou morrer, sério. SAIHIUHAIUESAHUEA Mas espero que gostem, novamente. Agora, às reviews... Não to com tempo para responder todas agora, MIL DESCULPAS! Semana de provas, tenho que estudar, sem falar que agora tenho que fazer algumas coisas para mãe, como, por exemplo, arrumar a casa, já que ela dispensou a empregada.

Socorro.

Mas gostaria de agradecer à: **Tiapastelera**, _MahRathbone_, **Paah Mary Von Black**, _Bellah_, **Gui S. Louco Viadinho UESASAEUEAHI**, _Maria Lua_, **BellaCullen.**, _Annabella _e **AgnesCullen**. Amei cada palavrinha que vocês escreveram para mim, sérião. Obrigado, obrigado mesmo pelas reviews. Não vou demorar para postar, prometo! u.u Espero que gostem, novamente, desse capítulo. E dos outros que virão.

Um beijo, _Mel_.


	10. Antagônicos

**Capítulo 10 – Antagônicos.**

Eu havia acordado com o ovo atravessado nessa manhã. Eu tinha certeza, que, se alguém me torrasse a paciência hoje, eu chutaria o pau da barraca e provavelmente quase mataria alguém verbalmente. Só não fisicamente porque sou nova demais para ir à forca, e ainda não plantei uma árvore e nem namorei ninguém. Então... Sabe como é.

Me levantei já batendo com meu dedinho do pé na ponta da cama, o que me fez saltitar segurando o pé, resmungando e dando gemidos de dor. Eu estava com vontade de voltar a dormir e não acordar mais naquele dia. Sem falar que, o meu mau humor repentino significa que minhas regras estão vindo. _Que ódio!_, eu pensei. Tem vezes que eu odeio ser mulher.

Regras, é um deles.

Enfim, deixando esse assunto de lado... Depois de tomar um banho e me arrumar, fui até a sala da Sue. Meu serviço neste dia seria varrer o hall de visitas e de entrada, e depois a sala de jantar. Catei a primeira vassoura que vi e fui fazer meu trabalho. Fui primeiro, para a sala de jantar, onde todos os Cullen já se retiravam depois de tomar um bom café da manhã. Sorri para todos, e por um milagre, Rosalie retribuiu.

Jasper também. Senti algo estranho quando o vi dando um sorriso lindo para mim. Logo depois, Bella também sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto. – Bom trabalho. – ela disse. Eu varri o local, depois Jessica apareceu sorridente e passou um pano na mesa, depois de tirar a toalha da mesma e os talheres e pratos sujos. Ajudei Angela, depois de varrer, a enxugar e lavar a louça, tirando que isso seria trabalho de Jessica. Até que meu mau humor não estava tão atiçado hoje.

Calmamente, segui até o hall de visitas, que estava, _pra variar_, vazio. Só tinha as poltronas, os sofás, a lareira e o grande tapete com pele de tigre – o que achei uma pena, um animal tão lindo ser morto apenas para fazer um tapete, que, querendo ou não, ficou lindo. E é muito, _muito_ confortável.

Depois de varrer e dar uma geral no local, como passar pano em cima da lareira apagada, tirar o pó dos locais, limpar as longas janelas, e tirar um pouco de pó que havia em cima dos sofás, eu suspirei. Meu braço estava doendo como nunca. Mas eu ainda tinha que limpar o hall de entrada. Isso fez minha cabeça rodar por alguns segundos, só pensando que eu deveria limpar _mais_ coisas.

Isso estava me matando.

Senti uma longa contorção. Regras. Estavam por vir. Provavelmente viriam no decorrer desta tarde, ou ao cair da noite. Eu estava me mordendo de raiva por causa disso. Gostaria de poder não ter regras. Devia ser algo que as mulheres ao nascer, pudessem escolher. Por que as mulheres tem que sofrer tanto?

Quer dizer, na hora de perder a pureza, as mulheres sofrem com a dor. Algumas, pelo menos. Na hora de ter um filho também. Não que eu tenha passado experiências como essas. Ainda, acho. Apesar de eu não pretender me casar ou ter filhos. E agora, a dor das regras vindo. Isso era torturante. Por que as mulheres tem de sofrer tanto, meu Deus?

É coisa da igreja católica. _Só pode_.

Fui até o hall de entrada, e eu não sabia por onde começar. Passar um pano, varrer...? Decidi passar um pano no chão primeiro. Molhei-o no balde com água já não muito limpinha, e contorci-o, para tirar o grande excesso de água e comecei a passar pelo chão. Estava um pouco úmida, mas garanto que o piso de mármore escuro ficaria bem mais bonito e brilhante por causa disso. Obrigado pelas técnicas domésticas, mamãe!

Depois, passando outro pano seco para secar mais rápido, varri. Não tinha tanta sujeira, depois claro, de ter passado o pano. Abri as janelas e deixei que o ar fresco da manhã de quarta-feira tomasse conta do local. Suspirei, aliviada. Agora eu teria de fazer mais coisas, certo?

Errado.

- Alice. – ele disse, atrás de mim. Senti um arrepio ao ouvir sua voz aveludada e já imaginei quem seria. _Jasper_.

- Sim? – perguntei, virando-me para ele. Ele sorriu de forma gentil, o que me agradou. Eu me sentia tão calma perto dele. Eu _gostava_ de ficar perto dele. Talvez fosse apenas pela sensação boa que ele me transmitia. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Gostaria de dar uma volta? – ele perguntou com olhos curiosos.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar, Jasper. – suspirei, chateada comigo mesma. Imagina se o mau humor bate naquela hora? – E suas mudanças de humor estão me deixando louca. É sério.

- Louca? – ele tinha um tom divertido no rosto. – _Louca_? Mas você já não é, Alice?

O sangue me subiu. _Controle-se Mary Alice. Controle-se. Foco no seu trabalho, não dê bola para esse louro desgraçado e branquelo_, meu subconsciente berrava para mim. Mas eu não estava agüentando. Meu pulso estava louco, querendo esticar-se para trás e meter um murro na cara dele. Mas tinha grande chance de eu acabar sendo presa ou ir para forca por tentar quase matar uma pessoa da família real. E eu não quero isso.

- Olha – comecei – Vou fingir que não escutei isso, certo? – e dei um sorriso falso.

- Tudo bem. Então. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Quer dar uma volta? – e seu hálito frio bateu no meu rosto, fazendo-me rodar novamente. Uma palavra: _desgraçado_. Meu humor qualquer hora iria explodir de raiva e eu PROVAVELMENTE acertaria uma na cara dele. Ah, se ia. Eu não estava me agüentando.

- Eu tenho que falar com a Sue e... – mas eu fui interrompida. – Eu já falei com a Sue. – ele disse, confiante e vitorioso. Ok. Perdi.

- Tudo bem, então. – falei, emburrada.

Ele sorriu novamente, e me arrastou, _literalmente_ para fora do castelo. Fomos andar pelos grandes campos das terras dos Cullen, onde eu costumava andar com a Penny, antes de ele voltar. Agora nem ando muito, com medo de acabar fazendo alguma besteira e cair em cima dele. Não quero levar outra bronca e ainda por cima, sobrar para o Mike, que é um garoto tão gentil. Isso dá até raiva, às vezes.

Conversamos sobre várias coisas: começamos com o clima. Estava nublado, pra variar. Ele disse que gostava de chuva e frio, e eu falei que odiava. Depois, partimos para comida. Eu falei que adorava coisas doces, e ele disse que odiava.

- Eu gosto de andar de cavalo. – falei.

- Prefiro carruagem. Não irrita tanto. – ele riu.

Revirei os olhos.

- Oh. – ele disse. – Eu gosto de passar as noites em claro. É divertido.

- Eu _odeio_. – e rosnei. – Odeio não dormir muito. Eu fico irritada e o mau humor me consome.

Ele riu novamente, de forma baixa. Provavelmente tirando um sarrinho da minha cara, mas isso não ia ficar assim. Eu ainda meteria uma no meio da cara dele. – Eu gosto de cães. – falei, sorrindo e me lembrando do cãozinho vira lata que eu tive quando era pequena. Ele se chamava Barney. E eu gostava dele.

Barney era sapeca e vivia aprontando, até que um dia, morreu por causa da idade. Era velho demais, e não se agüentava mais em pé.

Jasper estremeceu. – Ugh. Odeio. – ele fez uma careta e franziu o nariz. – Eles... São... Fedidos. – ele disse por fim, botando a língua para fora.

Eu ri. As caras e bocas que ele fazia eram engraçadas. Ele olhou para mim, rindo.

- Eu reparei. Somos _antagônicos_. – ele disse.

- Anta... O quê? – desculpe Jasper, a minha ignorância não permite que eu entenda palavras difíceis.

- Antagônicos. O oposto de cada um. – ele sorriu. – Por exemplo, fogo e gelo, cão e gato, quente e frio. Onde um está, o outro não pode estar. Se não, gera um conflito.

- Acha que já teríamos nos matado, então? – perguntei segurando o riso.

- Tecnicamente... – ele riu e eu segui com ele. Que assunto era aquele? Hilário.

Até que paramos de andar no grande campo do castelo. Ele estava de cabeça baixa e seu sorriso desapareceu. Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando para mim. Curiosamente, eu pude ver a dor em seus olhos. O que tinha acontecido?

- Alice, nós... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior. – Nós não podemos ser amigos. – aquilo foi como a espada do Rei Arthur atravessando meu corpo. Como assim? – Eu vivo em um mundo completamente diferente de você. Eu sou _perigoso_ demais para você.

Eu dei um riso nervoso. – OK. O que você é? O padre da Igreja Católica disfarçado? – falei, encarando-o agoniada, mas a ironia tomou conta de minhas palavras.

- Eu sou algo pior. – ele em encarou, sério.

- Oh! – exclamei. – É o papa, então? – bufei. Estava tudo tão bem! Por que tudo tinha que piorar daquela forma? – Você não é perigoso. Eu sei disso. Fale sério, homem!

Ele botou os cabelos para trás, com apenas um gesto com as mãos. – Alice, isso é sério, eu...

- Você não quer. – acusei, por fim.

- O quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Você não quer se _despedir_ ou se _afastar_. Seja lá raios o que você estiver fazendo. – botei uma mão na minha cintura e outra em meus cabelos. – Eu vejo, claramente, a dor em seus olhos e em suas palavras, Jasper. _Você não quer_. – afirmei, fechando os olhos. Ele suspirou. Agora estava nervoso: - OK. Eu não quero. Apenas acho que se você fosse inteligente, não se aproximaria em um raio de dez metros de mim. – ele agora pareceu calmo.

- Vamos fingir que eu não sou uma pessoa inteligente. – o sarcasmo tomou conta. – Aliás, estamos convivendo sob o mesmo castelo, Jasper. Você está a apenas um andar longe de mim. São o quê? Três metros? – bufei. – E quando que eu fui inteligente?

- Quando você se afastou de mim. – ele acusou.

- Eu pensei que você me odiasse. Jasper, se eu fosse inteligente, eu não seria um ímã para problemas, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu não cairia de Penny, como aconteceu naquele dia.

- Você tem um problema perigosamente mortal na sua frente.

- Chega! – bati pé. – Você é o quê, afinal? Não é um padre, ou papa, um maníaca estuprador e muito menos aqueles gordos com pelanca na barriga e usa um, capuz preto com dois furos nos olhos e no nariz, que leva as pessoas condenadas para a guilhotina ou forca! _Que diabos_ de ser _perigoso_ você é?!

Sua boca perfeita se contorceu em um sorriso sacana. – Adivinhe.

**Fim do capítulo 10.**

* * *

**AWNNNNNNNNNNNN.** Momentos Bella x Edward tomaram conta de mim nesse capítulo. Desculpem-me a demora para postar. Acredito que eu vá demorar mais alguns dias por causa das provas, e minhas notas estão viradas na Alice mau humor. **-n** Não sei se eu vá voltar a postar nesta semana, ou até a metade da semana que vem, talvez. Semanas de provas, além do mais, tenho que estudar, e **MUITO**! Saca? **8D** Então, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, apesar do lixinho que ficou. Vão ter melhores, **prometo**.

Enfim, to sem tempinho para responder as reviews de novo, **desculpe!** É que vão levar meu computador para arrumar em alguns minutos, já estão preparando o do meu pai no escritório ao lado. Daí **PANZ!** Meu pc tá velhinho e muito lerdo, migs. Então, apenas deixo agradecimentos de coração. Amei todas as reviews que recebi ok? Agradeço de coração à:

Lilith Mah Cullen, Lety Snape2, Raffa '-', Bellah, Mah Rathbone, Tiapastelera, Maluh Potter Cullen, Alice Elfa Cullen (_aliás, sem problemas amor! Amei a review! hahaha. *-*_) e Annabella. Obrigado, MEEEEEESMO!

Beijos e boa semana, amores. Espero que tenham passado o feriadão bem, hihi.

_Mel._


	11. Uma folga

**Capítulo 11 – Uma folga.**

Eu passei a levar o que Jasper disse, como uma brincadeira. Ninguém poderia ser tão perigoso como as outras pessoas que eu havia citado antes, principalmente os padres, já que há pouco a igreja católica deixou de ser o pavor entre as pessoas desde que começaram a ler, por que um indivíduo ensinou todos a ler, mas enfim.

Eu estava retirando os pratos da mesa depois do jantar quando Bella veio ao meu encontro com Renesmee no colo. Botou a mesma no chão e ficou conversando comigo, enquanto eu fazia os meus deveres como criada. Renesmee se agarrou em Bella novamente, e ela a pegou no colo.

- Está na hora de criança dormir. – ela disse. Chamou por Rosalie que não estava tão longe e entregou Renesmee à Rosalie. A loura brincou com a pequena no colo e a levou até seus aposentos, para a pequena dormir.

- Ela é um doce de criança. – falei, sorrindo. Era impossível que houvesse outro bebê tão meigo como Renesmee. E Renesmee nem parecia _mesmo_ um bebê. Se parecia, parecia ter uns seis anos. Ela estava grande demais! Céus. Como aquela menina crescia! É anormal.

- Sim. – Bella disse. – Renesmee foi um anjo na minha vida. Não sei o que seria de mim sem Edward e ela. Eles me completam, e me deixam bem como ninguém nunca deixou. – ela suspirou, feliz. – Todos me perguntam como é ser mãe... Tão novinha, e ter um marido perfeito e a filha mais linda de todas. – ela sorriu, boba. – Eu digo _É a melhor experiência do mundo_.

- Que bom. – eu falei, e sorri para ela. – É bom te ver feliz. Você que é uma pessoa tão boa, Bella. – ela deu um sorriso enorme. – OK, nem tanto, você não me escuta. – e ela fez uma careta. – Não faça essa cara! Você sabe que é verdade. Odeio quando não me escuta e faz o que quer. Ah, desculpe.

Um pouco de sabão de eu estar lavando a louça, voou no pescoço de Bella quando falei "Não faça essa cara!" porque acabei apontando para ela. Ela riu e disse que não tinha problemas. Alguns minutos conversando com Bella e o tempo parecia ter voado. A pilha de louças – que não era pequena – sujas estava agora, empilhadas, limpas e secas e eu enxugava o último prato de porcelana que havia sobrado. Meus olhos estavam pesados e meu corpo pedia a cama confortável que eu tinha atualmente no castelo.

- Que sono. – murmurei. – Você não está com sono, _criatura?_ – perguntei à Bella, que estava linda e formosa ao meu lado.

- Não. – ela respondeu.

- Não minta para mim. Essas olheiras entregam a sua mentira desfalcada, Bella. – acusei coçando o olho direito, morta de sono. Ela riu, e saí da cozinha indo direto para meu quarto. Bella me seguiu até a porta do mesmo. – Boa Noite, Bella. – falei sorrindo.

- Boa noite Alice. – ela sorriu para mim e em um piscar de olhos, desapareceu. Pisquei algumas vezes. Talvez fosse o sono. Me virei fechando a porta. Eu fiquei olhando para a cama, depois para a porta do banheiro. Cama ou banho? Banho ou cama?

Abestalhada, fiquei pensando em pé. _Banho primeiro, com certeza_, pensei. Já fui tirando minhas roupas antes de chegar perto do banheiro. Não faria mal se eu desse uma de criada relaxada apenas por uma noite, certo? Então. Deixei minhas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. A água quente da banheira já estava pronta minutos depois. Entrei na mesma, botando a ponta dos meus pés.

Quando fiquei submersa nas águas claras da banheira, fiquei totalmente confortável com a água quentinha, naquela noite que fazia um pouco de frio. E naquele conforto todo, eu acabei por cair no sono.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eu não havia percebido que eu havia caído no sono na noite anterior, _dentro_ da banheira. Quando acordei e senti que estava encharcada, e com frio – porque, claro, a água havia esfriado – e _percebi_ que estava dentro da banheira, a primeira coisa que pensei foi: Quem me botou dentro da banheira? Depois que lembrei que eu havia ido na noite anterior. Eu estava tão cansada...

Era de madrugada quando acordei e percebi isso. Saí da banheira, com as mãos e dedos murchos de ficar muito tempo na água. Me sequei rapidamente e botei a primeira camisola que vi. Era uma de malha, de mangas compridas, branca. Me joguei na cama, enroscando-me com o cobertor quentinho que chamava por mim desde o momento que acordei.

Depois da curta noite de sono, acordei com uma fraca luz passando pelas minhas finas cortinas brancas. Sol! _Sol, sol, sol_. Era pouca coisa, mas era _sol_! Acordei rapidamente e depois me olhei na penteadeira. Olheiras fracas, mas eram suportáveis para um dia. Corri para a banheira novamente, dessa vez me banhar de forma rápida – era capaz de meus dedos secarem de tão murchos que haviam ficado.

Saindo de lá, me sequei e me vesti. Claro, e arrumei meu quarto após. Ele estava uma bagunça total, com roupas espalhadas pelo chão, e cama desarrumada. Suspirei antes de arrumar a bagunça. Depois que terminei, segui para a sala dos criados, onde Sue desta vez, não estava.

- Sue está doente. – Lauren disse ríspida e mexendo nos cabelos louros e longos. – Ou seja, vamos aproveitar. Faremos o que quisermos e quando quisermos.

- Ainda somos criadas, Lauren. – falei e ela revirou os olhos.

- Mas não tem ninguém para dar ordens. E duvido muito que algum Cullen vai se dar ao trabalho de vir aqui e nos ordenar alguma coisa. – ela jogou o cabelo para trás, e dando um sorriso de _Não é óbvio?_ Suspirei, chateada. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Mesmo assim. – falei. – Eu vou trabalhar. Passar bem. – falei deixando a sala com Jessica, Lauren, dentre outras criadas pelo qual não sabia o nome. Nisso, me lembrei de Angela. Dei uma passada na cozinha e perguntei se ela precisava de alguma ajuda, ela disse que não.

- Na lavanderia, talvez. – ela disse. – Karen geralmente não trabalha sozinha, e já que Lauren e Jessica não estão trabalhando podemos assim dizer, talvez ela precise de uma ajuda.

Assenti com a cabeça e segui até Karen, a mãe de Mike. Ela não estava precisando de ajuda, e o nível da nova tabela que eu criei chamada "Inútil" estava começando a atingir um nível mediano. Suspirei, desistindo. Segui até o estábulo, onde Eric conversava animado com Mike sobre alguma coisa, pelo qual não gostaria de saber qual, sendo extremamente sincera.

- Posso andar na Penny hoje? – perguntei.

- Claro. – Mike respondeu sorrindo, e meio bobo. Subi em cima da Penny, desta vez sozinha por conseguir pegar a manha, e saí andando com ela pelos campos. Desta vez, não para passar o tempo me divertindo, mas para conhecer melhor os campos dos Cullen. Não que eu não conhecesse, mas é que eu nunca fui adiante nos campos. Fiz um carinho na Penny e ela continuou andando, desta vez parecendo mais animada.

Corremos mais um pouco, sentindo a brisa fresca bater no meu rosto e no de Penny, fazendo meus curtos cabelos brincarem com a brisa e Penny relaxar mais. Até que ela foi parando de cavalgar, parecendo cansada.

- Está cansada, Penny? – perguntei, fazendo um carinho dela. Logo ela começou a andar. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia para onde, mas era um pouco longe dos campos e do bosque, até que dei de cara com um enorme lago de águas cristalinas. – Que lindo, Penny! – exclamei, surpresa.

Haviam peixes de todas as cores naquele lago. A água era puro cristal, era possível ver tudo lá. Saí de cima de Penny e ela se aproximou do lago para beber água, claro. Decidi tomar também. O outro lado do lado dava para uma enorme árvore, cheia de flores pelas redondezas. Um lindo cenário; um cenário de sonho.

Peguei na guia de Penny e andei até a árvore. O sol estava começando a aparecer, ficando mais forte e mais calor. Sorte minha que eu havia vindo de blusa de mangas curtas. Fiquei sentada debaixo da árvore, que agora havia uma sombra enorme. Apenas fiquei admirando a paisagem, os peixes colorindo as águas cristalinas, e alguns pulando para fora. Eu precisava ir mais lá.

- Você vai ter que me trazer mais aqui, Penny. – falei sorrindo para ela. Ela estava deitada de lado na grama, aproveitando a sombra. Vi seu rabo levantar e balançar quando falei, e levei como um _Sim_ ao meu pedido.

Aliás, lá era um ótimo local para pensar.

Os meus pensamentos foram tomados por apenas um ser: Jasper.

Ele seria _mesmo_ perigoso como ele dizia? Eu achava isso impossível. O semblante que ele tinha era calmo, e que agradava qualquer um. A sensação que ele transmitia para mim era calma e alegria, não medo ou pânico. Ele não era uma pessoa perigosa, como ele havia dito. Tudo bem que ele foi da guarda real de uma família da Itália, mas isso não quer dizer nada.

Mas o que havia _nele_, que ele mesmo insistia que fazia mal para mim, que fazia-me correr perigo?

**Fim do Capítulo 11.**

* * *

**ALGUÉM ME DÊ UM TIRO DE ESCOPETA,** por favor? Sério, esse capítulo ficou um _liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiixo_ total, prefiro nem comentar. Acabei por ficar sem idéias e escrevi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça, várias vezes. Desculpem-me por esse lixo, desculpe MESMO! Eu não queria postar algo tão fraquinho assim. E por mais que demore, o mel virá. **-q**

Quero agradecer à todas as reviews **lindas** que recebi, chorei litros, ok? u.u SAEIUSHIESAH. Agora, gostaria de agradecer mesmo à: _carolpulga_, Raffa '-', _Maria Lua_, Bellah, _Tiapastelera_, MMMM, _Lilith Mah Cullen_, Alice Elfa Cullen, e Thamy88. Amei mesmo, cada palavrinha que vocês dirigiram, não exatamente a mim, mas foi para mim do mesmo jeito (apanhei agora. UAHUAHU) em relação a fic. Amei o fato de vocês estarem gostando dela, mesmo, apesar de eu estar achando-a um lixo.

E por favor, gostaria que em cada review, que vocês agradeçam o **Gui S.**, pois ele salvou essa fic - eu tinha grande parte dela já salva no word, apenas esperando uns diazinhos para postar quando receber tal número de reviews, mas meu computador foi para o beleléu e perdi o Word 2007, e com ele, a fic foi toda. Eu pensei que não tinha salvação, mas aí apareceu o anjo. -q GUIIIIII, Não sei como te agradecer. s2

Agora vou indo, HAHUAUH. Beijos, boa semana para tooooodas. E todos. -n SAHEAIHASEU. Beijos beijos, até logo.

_Mel._


	12. Sonhos

**Capítulo 12 – Sonhos.**

Acordei com uma mão gélida me balançando. Era Bella, para variar.

- Alice, acorde. – ela disse.

Abri os olhos lentamente. Já era hora do crepúsculo, o que fez me dar um pulo. Eu ainda estava meio grogue. Eu havia dormido um sono e tanto, e estava faminta. Não havia almoçado e tampouco comido algo de manhã. Balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Desculpe. – falei. – Eu estava cansada. Não dormi bem na noite anterior.

- Não se desculpe Alice. – Bella disse, sorrindo. – Sem problemas. Vamos. – ela passou a mão pelo meu ombro e com a outra mão, levou Penny pela guia. Deixamos Penny no estábulo, e Mike pareceu meio embasbacado quando me viu com Bella. Ele ficou vermelho até seu último fio de cabelo, tropeçava nas palavras e ficava sem jeito. Era evidente que ele gostava de Bella, apesar de ela ser casada e ter uma filha, linda por sinal.

Seguimos para o castelo e distraída, dei de cara com Jasper.

- Jasper. – falei.

- Srta. Brandon. – ele disse educadamente e sorriu, fraco.

- Me chame de Alice, por favor. – revirei os olhos e ele riu da minha careta, depois se afastou. Ele parecia muito _na dele_ naquele dia. O que estava me irritado, é claro. Ele é realmente uma pessoa perigosa e estava levando aquele negócio de "Adivinhe" à sério? Ele só podia estar de brincadeira. Ele não era uma pessoa perigosa como tinha dito. Ele estava se afastando?

Louro desgraçado.

Após esse pensamento, Edward riu.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ele estava _mesmo_ levando isto a sério. Já fazia uma semana que mal nos falávamos, apenas com breves "Oi", "Boa tarde", "Boa noite" e nada mais que isso. E ele estava começando a me irritar com esse comportamento estúpido. Em vários momentos, estou sentindo que minhas mão estão perdendo o controle e estão querendo ir, automaticamente para seu pescoço, ou cara. Às vezes imagino como deve ser _legal_ ou _bonito_ quebrar a cara de um príncipe e depois ir para a guilhotina.

Ótimo fim para uma garota que está cumprindo dívidas para a família, não?

Isso doeu meu coração. Me fez lembrar deles, e de todo luxo que estou tendo aqui – e que sei que um dia voltarei para eles, e deixarei para trás todos aqueles que eu havia me apegado. Inclusive Bella. A melhor amiga que eu pude ter. Com tantas garotas da minha idade na França e eu fui me apegar logo com uma inglesa. Há, há. Como a vida é engraçada, não? E ela adora complicar. É sempre assim.

Eu saí nas pressas da sala de jantar, onde os Cullen haviam acabado de jantar, claro. Levei os pratos até a pia, onde Jessica lavava e Lauren enxugava e Angela guardava. Desta vez, eu teria a noite de folga. O que eu gostaria de aproveitar, sair dali e seguir até aquele local secreto, que pertencia apenas à Penny, eu e meus pensamentos viajantes. E claro, aos peixes que residem nas águas cristalinas.

Eu tinha vontade de arrancar toda minha roupa – ou ficar com ela mesmo – e me jogar naquela água e me deliciar dela, que provavelmente seria bem geladinha, bem fresquinha. Nadar com os peixes, me divertir. Uma coisa que não faço há um tempo, praticamente desde que vim para cá.

Não que eu não tenha me divertido por aqui, muito pelo contrário. Às vezes um pouco de privacidade não faz mal à ninguém. E também, é _outro_ tipo de diversão. Nada como sair comprando vestidos de Paul Dellamire, ou jóias Samantha's que custam uma fortuna ou sapatos Louisie. Isso é um tipo de diversão.

O tipo de diversão que me refiro é sorrir e rir como nunca; ter uma explosão de emoções boas e divertidas, ficar feliz como nunca ficou.

Mas também... Nunca tive _esse_ tipo de diversão. Ou melhor, nunca tive uma _pessoa_ que me proporcionaria esse tipo de diversão.

Suspirei, acabada. Fui para meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Eu podia sentir a tristeza emanar. Eu sabia que não se referia as minhas regras, já fazia uma semana que elas tinham vindo e acabaram dois dias atrás. Era algo que me fazia falta. Algo que eu precisava.

Sem querer, deixei que uma lágrima corresse por meu rosto. Limpei-a rapidamente e fui tomar um banho. Eu estava exausta. O dia tinha sido longo para mim e ultimamente, Jessica e Lauren tinham relaxado nas coisas, inclusive na limpeza do castelo, o que me fez trabalhar mais para que não deixasse nada a desejar.

Me banhei calmamente, desta vez pedi para Sue algumas pétalas de flores. Ela me deu pétalas de tulipas roxas, e eu espalhei-as pela banheira. O aroma era ótimo, e me deixava estupidamente bem. Meus cabelos haviam crescido apenas um dedo, mas eu nem me importava. Estavam lindos e bem cuidados, e eles tinham me deixado com um ar mais "nova". Como se eu voltasse a ter quinze anos e não dezenove.

Saí da banheira e me sequei, e botei uma camisola. Me enrolei no roupão branco que estava preso em um apoiador no banheiro e fui até a sacada, onde fiquei encarando o céu e o que estava abaixo de mim. Não havia nada, a não ser portões, grama, a entrada e o reino através dos portões – as casas com telhados marrons. Casas pequenas, algumas grandes, totalmente desproporcional. As ruas estavam um pouco iluminadas, o que dava de ver um pouco dos ingleses andando na rua, em plena o que? Dez da noite? Era incrível como essas pessoas conseguiam ficar na rua até esta hora, nas tavernas, bebendo e se divertindo. Suspirei e fiquei de joelhos no chão, com os braços apoiados na sacada.

O céu estava mais escuro que nunca – se não fosse as estrelas, eu podia jurar que haviam posto um pano negro profundo no céu. Não estava azul escuro quase preto, como costumava estar. Estava preto, _preto mesmo_. Como nunca esteve antes.

Meus olhos pesaram, e eu decidi me deitar. Me joguei na cama e me enrolei nas cobertas e sonhei.

Eu estava em alguma área do bosque, uma parte desconhecida dela. Jasper estava bem à minha frente, mas havia algo estranho com ele – seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Vermelhos vivos, que pareciam um par de rubis brilhantes. Sua boca se contorceu em um sorriso, exibindo os dentes, mas também havia algo diferente lá. Haviam presas no lugar dos caninos.

Aquilo me assustou. Afinal, o que aquele sonho queria dizer? Eu tive vontade de falar algo à ele, como "O que aconteceu?" mas minha voz travou e não saiu nada. Ele riu maleficamente. Se direcionou até uma árvore gigantesca. Logo meteu a mão nela e arrancou-a da raiz. Fiquei boquiaberta, embasbacada. Ele jogou a árvore para um lado e depois, correu. Foi em uma velocidade enorme, e quando pisquei os olhos, já haviam várias árvores derrubadas. Uma verdadeira destruição. Uma estava prestes a cair sobre mim, só que ele parou bem em frente a ela e parou. Me encarou com aqueles profundos olhos vermelhos.

Ele parecia dizer alguma coisa, mas não foi possível. As imagens do sonho eram claras demais, como se fossem reais. Depois, a cena mudou. Desta vez eu estava deitada sobre um sofá. Mas eu estava vendo tudo de uma visão diferente, como se eu não fosse a garota no sofá. Ele estava inclinado sobre mim – ou, ela – e depois, se aproximou lentamente do meu pescoço. Meus olhos estavam abertos, mas depois, eu fiz uma expressão de pavor e meus olhos foram se fechando lentamente.

Ele retirou os lábios do meu pescoço, e estavam escorrendo sangue.

Nesse momento, acordei com um pulo.

- _Arfh!_ – arfei. Eu estava ofegante e podia sentir o suor escorrer pelo meu pescoço e meu tronco. Eu estava _encharcada_. Mas que sonho era aquele? Parecia real demais. Como se estivesse acontecendo.

Passei a mão na minha testa, que também estava soada. Eu estava quente. Mas não podia confiar muito, a temperatura da minha mão devia estar quente também. Suspirei. Tentei relaxar um pouco, e lembrar do que tinha visto no meu sonho. Logo lembrei dos brilhantes rubis que tomavam conta da íris caramelo de Jasper. Arfei novamente.

O que Jasper _era_? O que esse sonho queria dizer? Que ele era realmente perigoso?

Mas que humano normal tirasse uma árvore da raiz e jogasse longe? Que corresse tão rápido, a ponto de destruir todas as árvores em menos de um segundo? E que _bebesse_ sangue?

Ah, droga.

Jasper era um vampiro?

**Fim do Capítulo 12.**

* * *

UHUL. Finalmente postando alguma coisa que preste. Eu realmente gostei desse capítulo. Podem apedrejar se não gostaram. ;; Mas vocês decidem: **Continuo ou não?** Isso apenas depende de vocês e das reviews. ASIEHAIASIEUHASIEUHA (fui apedrejada agora, senti isso na pele...)

Olha, eu senti na pele que vocês estão sentindo uma imensa falta do Jazz na história, e tudo mais, mas eu PRO-ME-TO, que ele irá aparecer bastante, quando chegar a hora. E prometo também, que não vai demorar, então, aguentem as pedras e deixem para o final, tudo bem? DIUSHISHIAUHIAS. Enfim. Ok. Ok. Ok. É aí que começa o ponto alto da história. Que começa todo o mel, todo o mistério, todos os problemas e tudo mais. **Demorou**, mas por fim, _chegou! _E, além do mais, quem comprou o **Amanhecer**? Já chegou aqui. AWN, é tão perfeito! Quase me morro, ok. DIUDHSAIHDSAU

Bem, eu postei **três curtas **aqui no meu perfil, então se quiserem dar uma olhadinha, fiquem à disposição. E não se esqueçam das reviews. Postei uma **Edward x Bella**, uma **Jacob x Bella** e uma **Emmett x Rosalie**. Espero que gostem. ;; Ah, e, além do mais, estou escrevendo uma **Edward x Bella** LONGA, para logo que eu terminar de postar essa fic. Está ficado legal, até. Pelo menos eu estou adorando escrever. Já estou no 6º capítulo! XD Se der, eu posto antes mesmo de essa fic terminar.

Queria agradecer ao carinho de vocês, e a todas as reviews que recebi. Eu pretendia postar ontem, mas a internet não ajudou muito e não pegou no final de semana _inteiro. _Vou tentar postar sempre que puder, o mais rápido possível. Mas espero com a colaboração de vocês com as reviews, ok? HAUHAUAH.

Bem, quero agradecer de coração às reviews de: **Maria Lua,** _MahRathbone_, **Bellah,** _Tiapastelera, _**Lizzie Clearwater**, _Lilith Mah Cullen,_ **Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine**, _Nanda Souza_ e **Chantal. Forks Cullen**. Obrigado MEEEEEEEESMO. Vocês me deixam emocionada com os elogios e pedidos de continuação, juro. Sempre que vou ler as reviews deixo um paninho do lado. -s AUHAHU

Certo, vou parar de tagarelar e ir escrever igual a uma louca no word. JURO.

Beijos, _Mel._


	13. Descobertas

**Vou ser uma autora boazinha,** e postar o capítulo 13. Nem eu aguento aqui sem postar! XD

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Descobertas.**

- Eu vou à cidade hoje, mas voltarei logo. – falei para Sue, me enrolando em minha capa preta. Fazia frio naquela manhã.

- Tudo bem Alice. – ela sorriu.

- Espero que não tenha problema. – murmurei e saí da sala dos criados. Fui para o hall de entrada e passei pela porta, pronta para atravessar o portão e ir até a biblioteca Inglesa. É óbvio que não fui na biblioteca real, porque, se ele fosse um vampiro – e não só ele, mas toda a família Cullen – ele provavelmente não seria _idiota_ de deixar um livro sobre vampiros na biblioteca. Vai que alguém descobre? _Como eu?_

Corri até a biblioteca. Nem reparei no nome que ela tinha, mas tinha algo a ver com lobos. Empurrei a porta com força, porque era um tanto pesada. Havia um balcão no centro, com um senhor de pele morena e cabelos negros, presos com um rabo de cavalo para trás. Usava roupas escuras, e estava com um livro nas mãos.

- Em que posso ajudar? – ele perguntou com sua voz rouca imperfeita. Eu estava tão acostumada com a perfeição dos Cullen que estranhei ao ouvir a voz daquele senhor.

- Hm, área de histórias fictícias. – falei, corando.

- Alguma preferência? Posso ajudar de uma maneira mais fácil. – ele largou o livro em cima do balcão e se levantou.

- _Vampiros_. – murmurei, abaixando a cabeça. Ele pareceu meio surpreso: - Última fileira. Tem os melhores livros sobre. – ele apontou, e eu segui normalmente. Parei em frente à fileira, cheia de livros. Não sabia por onde começar. Decidi escolher no dedo. Peguei o primeiro que vi – era vermelho escuro, com uma figura de mancha de sangue preto na capa. Me sentei em uma mesa e folheei o livro.

_O vampiro é o espírito de uma pessoa morta, ou um corpo revivido por um espírito mau. Os vampiros saem de túmulos à noite para sugar sangue humano. Os vampiros assumiram um caráter cada vez mais demoníaco._

Naquele mesmo momento, parei de ler e revirei os olhos. Me levantei e procurei outro livro. Aquele era literário demais, fictício demais. Será que não tinha nada mais original? Peguei um verde escuro com faixas douradas.

_Vampiros são corpos que saem das suas campas de noite para sugar o sangue dos vivos, nos seus pescoços ou estômagos, regressando depois aos seus cemitérios. É aquele que enriquece a custa alheia por meios ilícitos. Pode se transformar em morcego..._

Fechei o livro. Ninguém se transforma em morcego, e acredito que os Cullen também não. Botei o livro na estante. Peguei outro, que desta vez preto. Estava escrito "Vampiros" na capa em dourado, mas a letra era pequena.

_As lendas e mitos em torno da figura dos vampiros é um dos mitos constantes que aparecem de forma independente e insuspeita no imaginário de diversos povos. Talvez sua origem seja baseada em um antigo mito de que atrás do beijo, seria possível apoderar-se da vida e da alma de outra pessoa._

_A exemplo de muitos povos, acreditavam que o beijo era algo diabólico e que a pessoa beijada poderia ter sua alma absorvida se permitisse ser beijada. Para alguns outros povos, o beijo não era considerado demoníaco, e sim uma forma de canibalização que simbolizava a oferta ritual da pessoa a ser sacrificada pelos deuses. O sangue também tem um forte valor simbólico em diversas culturas._

_Significa vida, paixão, poder, força e também carrega consigo uma série de tabus e interditos. É difícil afirmar quando surgiram as primeiras histórias sobre os vampiros, ou se eles já realmente existissem._

Engoli a seco. Mas continuei a ler, apesar de não ser exatamente o que eu procurava. O conteúdo até que era interessante, para alguém que gosta de ler como eu, por exemplo.

_Tipos de vampiros:_

_**Baobhan Sith **__é uma fada demônio celta, que aparece como uma jovem mulher que dançará com o homem que achar até que o mesmo se esgote, para depois se alimentar dele. Pode ser morta por ferro frio. _

_**Obours**__ se parecem com vampiros normais, mas têm apenas uma narina e uma língua longa e pontiaguda. Eles podem ser imobilizados se colocadas rosas em seus sepulcros. Podem ser destruídos se conjurada uma palavra mágica numa garrafa e a mesma atirada numa fogueira._

_**Vlokoslak **__normalmente apresentam-se como pessoas trajadas de branco e o sol não os afeta. Podem assumir a forma de animais e podem ser destruídos se decepados os dedos dos pés, ou com um prego transpassado no pescoço._

Havia vários outros, mas o que me chamou a atenção, foi uns rabiscos em preto que encontrei no final da página. Eram um pouco borrados e letras juntas, em forma cursiva. Eu tentei ler e demorei alguns minutos para decifrar o que estava escrito. Até que percebi que _tudo_ fazia sentido:

_**Frios -**__ Foram recém descobertos, mas ainda há muitas dúvidas. Têm uma força extraordinária a ponto de poder levantar coisas extremamente pesadas, impossíveis para uma pessoa normal conseguir fazê-la. Tem pele fria, por isso chamados de __**frios**__. Tem uma velocidade incrível, que deixaria qualquer um louco. São inimigos mortais dos lobisomens. Também não saem à luz do sol, mas não queimam e viram pó, e nem viram pedra. O mais incrível, é que eles tem a pele clara, e são perfeitos. São lindos aos olhos humanos. Eles sentem os cheiros dos humanos e animais, como se fossem refeições humanas normais. Alguns têm olhos vermelhos vivos, que significa que bebem sangue humano. E outros, tem olhos cor dourada ou caramelo, que diz que são vegetarianos, ou seja, bebem sangue de animais. Quando estão com olhos pretos, é porque estão com sede. Parecem deuses gregos de tão bonitos. Porém, são imortais e traçoeiros. Se ver um, corra. Para bem longe. E procure por lobisomens – apenas eles saberão como destruir um vampiro._

E não estava assinado. Eu fiquei apavorada, e minhas mãos começaram a tremer. Imortais, fortes, velozes, bonitos, e _olhos caramelo_. O sonho tinha significado alguma coisa. Ele me mostrou a verdade e nada mais que isso. Peguei o livro rapidamente e botei na prateleira, com as mãos trêmulas.

- Há algo de errado, senhorita? – o senhor novamente largou seu livro no balcão e olhou para mim enquanto eu seguia até a porta.

- Não, não. – falei tentando ficar segura de mim, mas minha voz oscilou. – Está tudo bem. – murmurei. – Obrigado. – e tentei arrastei a porta pesada novamente. Saí de lá correndo, indo em direção ao castelo dos Cullen.

Então era por isso. Era _por isso_ que Jasper tentava se afastar de mim. Talvez ele quisesse me proteger de ele me matar. Mas como ele se transformou? Ele parece tão... Humano. Eles até comem normalmente as coisas, e nunca os vi bebendo sangue.

"Eles saíram para dar uma volta, todos juntos"

Ah. Deve ser quando saem todos juntos. E geralmente em dias de sol. Ou na calada da noite. É claro! Mas ao caso da imortalidade? Eles ficam trocando de criados? Ou são os criados que trocam de reis? Isso estava ficando confuso demais. Eles não eram vampiros. Era o que eu queria acreditar. Mas eles eram vampiros. Era o que minha mente berrava.

Balancei a cabeça e cheguei aos portões do castelo. Um dos guardas abriu para mim quando revelei a roupa de criada e meu nome, e entrei no castelo. Meus pensamentos estavam apenas focados nisto. Eu _precisava_ encontrar Jasper e falar com ele sobre isso. Apressei meu passo até seus aposentos. Bati na porta, mas nenhum sinal. Suspirei, irritada. Onde aquele louro desmiolado estava? Continuei a andar pelo castelo, a procura dele. Até que o encontrei no jardim.

- Preciso falar com você. – falei encarando-o. Ele se virou para mim, confuso.

- Tudo bem. Sobre o que seria? – ele sorriu, não exibindo os dentes.

- Eu... – hesitei em dizer algo e mordi o lábio inferior. – É algo que eu gostaria de falar com você um pouco longe de todos.

**Fim do Capítulo 13.**

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA.** FINALMENTE. TENSÃO, TENSÃO, TENSÃO. SUSPENSE, SUSPENSE, SUSPENSE. AI, MEU DEUS, COMO EU AMO ISSO. JURO. Mas eu também não gosto de pedras, então, por favor, podem fazer o favorzinho de aguentá-las só por mais um ou dois capítulos em suas mãos? Não aguento mais olhar para minha janela e ver ela toda estilhaçada... Sei que é duro o Jazz não aparecer _sempre_ como esperavam, mas... Eu faço o possível. **ioi** Então, por favor, sem manchetes de jornais como "Leitora de fanfic mata autora apedrejada" **-n** SEAIUHSEAIUHUA Certo... Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo o meu couro e tudo mais por ter parado na parte mais **tchan** da história. Sei que devem agora trocar as pedras por tijolo, e logo adiante, vão trocar o tijolo por blocos de concreto e quem sabe mini-vans amarelas. E, por mais que eu tente, eu adoro parar na melhor parte, mesmo que as vezes resulte a morte de uma leitora. Quem sabe. POR FAVOR, NÃO FIQUEM TÃO AFLITAS. Não quero levar nas costas a lembrança de que matei uma leitora. ;; *Apanha* DUHSIUHSEAUIHSAIUAS

Bem, espero que a semana de vocês esteja boa. A minha não está nada boa. É totalmente triste, muita coisa está acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Notas ruins, férias que demoram para chegar, avó na CTI, namorado que decide tomar chá de sumiço, _galinhas_ dando em cima dele... Não é muita coisa que uma adolescente de 14 anos - quase chegando a menopausa -, nada bem certa da cabeça, possa aguentar no meio do ano. Estou entrando aqui mesmo só para atualizar aqui, e não ser, novamente, responsável pela morte de uma leitora. Eu faço questão. +.+ SIUSAUIAEHUI

Bem, não sei se citei antes, mas **estou escrevendo uma fanfic Bella x Edward.** **E eu gostaria de contar com a ajuda de vocês, para escolher um nome para a história**. Eu estou REALMENTE sem criatividade, e estou chutando qualquer nome relé para botar... E é sério, eu pretendo postá-la logo, mesmo antes de terminar de postar essa. Eu adoro, adoro, adoro fic nova. ATORON PERIGON de fic nova. +.+ Então, por favor... **Vocês poderiam me ajudar a escolher um nome novo para a fic?** Vou fazer um pequeno resumo.

_Isabella Swan é fotógrafa, e em uma certa noite, ela vai fotografar o casamento de Edward Cullen com Tanya Denali. No mesmo momento que o vê, Isabella cria uma certa obsessão - não sei se a palavra certa seria obsessão... Mas logo evoluirá para **amor **- pelo rapaz, mas sabe que ele não viveria uma aventura com ela. Ainda mais, ele é casado. Ela não quer atrapalhar no seu casamento, mas... Ela está ouvindo mais seu coração do que seu subconsicente._

Muito podre, eu sei. Mas por favor, lendo esse pequeno resumo e imaginando a história, algum título legal vem na cabeça? Estarei fazendo essa campanha até conseguir um título legal. Atualmente está como **Love Story**, mas está sem sal. Gostaria de uma ótima opinião vinda de vocês. Eu ficaria eternamente grata. Agora... Respondendo as reviews, depois de séculos! Vou responder apenas algumas, porque tem outras que apenas pedem continuição e dão elogios. Gostaria de agradecer do fundo do coração à: **thamy88, Chantal. Forks Cullen, Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine, MahRathbone e carolpulga.** Amei todas as reviews, sem exceções. s2

**Alice Elfa Cullen:** Domingo era seu aniversário? JURA? DSIUHRDIUHASIEAIEAS YAY! Considere isso como presente de aniversário! XD Ah, ganhou todos os livros, amor? *o* Que bom! ASEUISAHUIA Eu tive que comprar todos os meus, e agora estou devendo cinquenta reais para pagar a mamis. ç.ç Bem, lidar com o sangue da Alice não vai ser fácil, isso é evidente. Mas o nosso "_palhaço com cara de dor_" a ama demais para conseguir NÃO machucá-la. QUE TAL, QUE TAL? RÁÁÁ, Bonita frase não? SUHIUHEASIUHSAI Ah, eu tenho sim. Te mando por mensagem, então. ADORO *-* Mas logo aviso: eu não costumo entrar muito. E geralmente fico com o nick de "AliceCullen-Hale" e alguma besteira do lado XD Obrigado pela review flor. Fiquei radiante com o tamanho dela, juro. *-* EASIUHASEIUHASEI

**Maria Lua:** Também não sou muito fã do novo casal... Mas o livro até que está bom. XD Bem melhor do que eu esperava, até. Mas, sim. Eles ficaram tão fofos nesse último livro. Totalmente apaixonante. *-* SAEUIHESAISHEA DESCOBRIU! Q Agora é só ver o que acontece, hihu. Obrigado pela review flor. *-*

**Tiapastelera:** Olha, vou te deixar bem agoniada: é só no 14º capítulo. SÉRIO, VOU CORRER AGORA. ASEUESAHIUESAHESAIUESAIAESISAE Obrigado pela review flor. *-*

**Lilith Mah Cullen:** Não continuar? Quem disse essa palavra? XD AEIUAHSEIUSAHIESAUHAI Detesto pedras na minha janela. Estou passando frio ultimamente. u.u ESAHUISEAHIESAUHUISEA PROMETO NÃO DEMORAR, JUUUURO Q Mais que cinco meses não demora, ok? SAIHESAI BRINCADEIRINHA. SAEUIHASIUEAHI Sei como é a falta de grana. Tive que apelar pedindo para a mãe, e agora to devendo pra ela. :( Totalmente torturante... ESUIHESAIU Me senti uma segunda Stephenie Meyer, o consolo pra quem não comprou o Amanhecer. -q ESUAHEIASU Obrigado pela review flor. *-*

**Annabelle: **Sem pedras, sem pedras, sem pedras. x.x USIAEHUIAESHASUIHUIESA Pô! Trocar Amanhecer pelo Pequeno Príncipe é fogo! XD ASEUISHAUISEAUI Bem, eu estou quase terminando. Faltam duzentas e pouquinhas páginas. ATORON o perigo do amanhecer, IHIESAUHSAI. Mesmo. Obrigado pela review, frôr. *-*

**Raffa '-':** Esses vampiros antissociais me dão nos nervos. Dá vontade de enfiar uma mão nos córnos dele. É. u.u *Parte pra violência* SIAEUHEIUASHAUSIIUESAHEAS TO DE BRINKS, ATORON PERIGON dos vampiros antissociais. -q Como ela vai contar? SEGREDINHO! *-* Obrigado pela review. *-*

**Bellah:** YEAH! Finalmente ela se tocou! XD ASEIUEHASUIESAHEISAH Que bom que gostou. *-* AHHH, obrigado pelo elogio amor. Thanks pela review. *-*

**Lizzy Clearwater:** Caraaaaaaaaaamba! Menudos é velho! XD ASEUISHAIUESAHUIEASSAI Mas, é! Não se reprima, não se reprima. ISAUEHESAUI Férias é tudo de bom, f-a-t-o! Não irei abandonar, e não irei demorar, flor. *-* Obrigado pela review!

Bem, acho que é só. ASEIUEHASIUAESHIUEASHASEI -Q Obrigado por todas as reviews, e desculpe pelos textos da autora maior que o capítulo da fic. Eu falo demais. ;; SEHESHIAES Beijos, beijos. Tenham uma boa semana. *-* _Mel._

* * *


	14. Confissões

**Capítulo 14 – Confissões.**

Fomos andando até perto do bosque. Eu sabia que se fosse morrer, eu não teria para onde correr, mas também se corresse, não adiantaria de nada. Eu apenas iria adivinhar o que Jasper era, e se fosse verdade, eu pediria detalhes. Mesmo que Jasper fosse um vampiro, isso e aquilo, eu não me importava. Com total sinceridade. Eu gostava dele, apesar de tudo. Ele me deixava bem, e feliz.

- Tudo bem. Aqui está bom. – ele disse e parou. Me encarou por uns segundos. – Sobre o que seria?

- Eu sei o que você é. – seu rosto ficou duro e ele enrijeceu. Ficou em silêncio, esperando o que eu iria dizer. – Eu tive um sonho em relação a isso e fiquei atrapalhada demais com isso. – mordi meu lábio inferior e abaixei meus olhos, encarando a grama verde e brilhante. – E pesquisei em uma biblioteca.

- Não se explique. Diga logo. – ele disse ríspido.

- Você é um vampiro. – não foi uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Está com medo? – ele perguntou. – Não. – respondi, rápida. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

- Não se importa se eu posso ou não te matar de um segundo para outro, Alice? – ele perguntou, se aproximando mais.

- Não acho que vá fazer isso. – murmurei. – Eu não me importo com o que você é, ou deixa de ser. Você me proporciona emoções e sentimentos inexplicáveis, que nunca senti por ninguém. – abaixei os olhos novamente. – Eu realmente não me importo com o que você seja. Vampiro ou humano, para mim tanto faz.

Ele ficou sem fala por alguns segundos. Depois apenas vi sua boca se contorcer, ditando algumas palavras: - Não se importa _mesmo_? – ele me encarou, mas desta vez de uma forma gentil. Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Mas eu continuo sendo perigoso para você. Meu autocontrole não é perfeito, como o de Bella, que pode ficar o dia inteiro grudada em você sem te morder.

- Então todos os Cullen são vampiros. – afirmei. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas, que problema tem em ficar perto de mim, como você disse, "sem morder"?

- Cada pessoa tem um cheiro diferente, assim como os animais. – ele disse, brincando com os próprios dedos, mexendo-os para frente, para os lados e para trás. – E o seu faz a minha garganta queimar, de tão bom que é. – ele me soltou um olhar maligno, que me fez estremecer. – E eu me agüento para não te morder. Agradeça aos céus e ao meu autocontrole pelo dia que você caiu daquele animal em meus braços por ainda estar viva. Eu poderia ter te matado naquele exato momento.

- Mas não matou. – adicionei.

- Mas pretendia matar. – ele desviou o olhar. – Sabe o motivo pelo qual fui à família Denali? – eu fiquei sem dizer nada. – Para ficar longe de você. Porque eu sei que você tinha uma família na França; que tinha sonhos e aspirações. Que ainda tem vida. E que é amada facilmente pelos outros e tem amor à sua vida, pelo o que sei. É uma ótima pessoa para todos. – ele sorriu. – E eu não queria te matar por esse motivo. E o que me fez voltar para cá depois de um mês... – sua boca ficou em linha reta. – Foi poder saber que você estaria aqui. Porque quando te vi pela primeira vez, eu senti esperança.

Eu corei. Ele enrijeceu discretamente. Opa, sangue. Isso dificultava as coisas entre nós.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Jasper? – perguntei, confusa.

Ele riu divertido. – Que eu realmente não voltaria se não te encontrasse aqui. – ele sorriu gentilmente para mim, agora exibindo os dentes. – Você me fez ter sentimentos incríveis, que nunca senti em todos os meus anos de existência como esse ser monstruoso que sou agora. Em pouco tempo que te conheci, você rapidamente se tornou alguém de extrema importância para mim. Eu já não me importo mais com o cheiro doce e bom que você tem para mim, com a queimação na garganta. – ele olhou para mim. – Não me importo mais. Não sabe o quanto me agradou ao ouvir que você não se importasse que eu era um vampiro. – ele pareceu cuspir a última palavra.

Eu apenas o escutava, pasma. Não conseguia acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Parecia um conto de fadas, onde o príncipe se apaixonava pela criada, ou plebéia. Mamãe costumava contar esse tipo de histórias para mim. Mas não era um conto de fadas. Era _real_.

- Mas eu ainda sou perigoso para você. – ele fechou os olhos, parecendo decepcionado consigo mesmo. – Qualquer deslize, qualquer coisa que aconteça... Pode acabar em tragédia. Qualquer furo no meu autocontrole. – ele abriu os olhos. – Eu sou forte demais, e você é apenas uma humana. É frágil. Se eu for acariciar seu rosto e minha mão escorregar e bater na sua cabeça sem querer... – ele hesitou em falar. – Eu poderia amassar seu crânio. Se eu a abraçasse muito forte, quebraria seus ossos em questão de instantes. Menos de um segundo. Se eu te mordesse, mesmo que seja sem querer... – ele abaixou a cabeça. – Ou eu te transformaria... Ou eu acabaria te matando.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. Como eu gostaria de não ser frágil para ele. Havia um muro que separava nossos mundos. O mundo dos humanos com o mundo dos vampiros, entre outras criaturas que possivelmente existem. Mas eu queria destruir esse muro. Pela primeira vez, eu disse "Dane-se a vida". Eu queria ser uma _vampira_ também.

- Eu entendo. – murmurei, mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

- Mas vou medir esforços _ao máximo_ para não te machucar. – quando olhei para frente, ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim. Eu corei, e ele riu. – Eu não posso perder isto. – ele botou a mão no meu queixo, segurando meu rosto. – Você é uma criaturinha monstruosa. – ele riu novamente. – Ninguém conseguiu me prender. Nenhuma vampira. E você, que é uma humana, consegue fazer isso. Consegue fazer eu te amar.

Eu abri um sorriso. Envolvi meus braços nele, em um abraço confortável. Ele ficou sem reação por um segundo, mas depois também envolveu seus braços gélidos e duros ao meu redor. Deitou o rosto na minha cabeça – ele era alto, e eu era um toco de gente. Poderia me passar como criança se quisesse.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Meu coração bateu forte e acelerado. Ele sorriu. – Posso ouvir seu coração. – e ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Ele bate tão alto assim? – perguntei divertida.

- Meus ouvidos que são bons. Quando somos vampiros, escutamos umas... Dez vezes mais. – ele riu.

- Você precisa me contar algumas coisas a mais sobre vampiros, _Jazz_. – falei e olhei para cima, para seu rosto. Ele estava com uma sobrancelha levantada, parecendo confuso com algo.

- Jazz? - ele riu.

- Um apelido. Não gostou? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

- É estranho. Nunca recebi apelido algum. – ele sorriu. Demos as mãos, e eu senti a mão gélida dele segurar na minha e assim, fomos para o castelo. – Os outros precisam saber. – ele disse.

- Claro. – eu sorri para ele.

**Fim do Capítulo 14.**

* * *

**Mel.** FINALMENTE, uma parte com um melzinho. Mesmo que seja pouco, SAUAISUHASIUHSAUEI. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Escrevi pensando na música **I Swear - All 4 one**. Juro. Quem já viu **Just Friends** levanta a mão! UHUL! o/ USDHEUIASHESAUIHSEUI Quem adorou o Ryan de gordinho levanta a mão *-*/ IESAHEIASHSAIEUHESAIUESA Certo, sem surtinhos. E devo acreditar que vocês querem saber quando vem o beijo, né? Esperem, esperem. Ele logo virá e da forma mais meiga possível! **XD** Ah, sim. Agora, vamos falar um pouco sobre minha fic Bella x Edward. Nas reviews, eu gostei muito dos títulos que recebi. O **Flashes of Obsession**, da Bellah, o **Paparazzi**, da Dream of the Mind e o **Apenas mais uma de amor**, da Lizzy Clearwater. Eu gostei tanto que to em dúvida, juro. XD

E, CARAMBA. Juro que nunca recebi tantas reviews em apenas 13 capítulos. **98 REVIEWS** ao total. Em torno de 7~11 por capítulo. CARAMBA. Gente, valeu mesmo. Vocês me fazem brilhar como o Edward no sol. Certo. Eu não brilho de verdade, mas brilho por dentro. oh* E por fora, nada que uma purpurina resolva. SEAUHSEIAUHEASIUHSAUISEHAUIESAISUEAESAUI; Agora, sem fazer um texto maior que a fic, vou responder as reviews. *-* Amei tooooodas, ok? Todas MESMO. *-* Obrigado à: **MahRathbone,** _Maria Lua,_ **Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine**, _Thamy88, _**carolpulga,** _Bellah,_ e **Annabelle.**

**Tiapastelera:** Isso foi uma ameaça? SAEIUHESAIUHSAEIUAESHSIAUHESAIHSUAI VOU TE DENUNCIAR -Q Sim. D: Meu primo tem um livro de 'Catálogo de Vampiros'. Peguei emprestado para escrever o capítulo passado. Céus, é tanto vampiro estranho. i.i SUEAHEAIUHESAIHIUAS Dá até medo. Acho que o Drácula é um ratinho comparando os outros que vi. MEEEDO. Matar de curiosidade? E eu sou uma garota disso? Menine, sou um anjo. q SEIHSEIHESIHUIA. Obrigado pela review flor *-*

**Alice Elfa Cullen:** Infelizmente, não era o Billy. Era outro. q SAHISAUEHESAIEASIHEASIUAS Só não me pergunte o nome porque eu também não sei responder. u.u IUESHIESAHUIA Ah, talvez ele seja, talvez não. De vez em quando vai ter uns amassos. Garanto. Alice vai adorar, hihi. ESAUIHESAIUHSEAIUSHEIAU Imaginação fértil é o que há, SIDURHDSUIHU. Obrigada pela review, flor. *-*

**Lizzy Clearwater: **DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA Q Estou escrevendo. Garanto que não quero que ninguém tire meu pescoço. q IUSEAUIEAS Aliás, eu adoro Lulu Santos. *-* Obrigado pela dica de título. ^-^x SEIAUHISAHIASAS. Minha música de dor de cotovelo é Leavin', do Jesse McCartney e Seven Things, da Miley. E eu amo ambas músicas. Imagina a tortura. ;; SEAIHESAIHSAEIHEASIESA. Obrigada pela review, flor. *-*

**Lilith Mah Cullen:** Eu vivo pedindo dinheirinho pra mãe, e ela diz que eu posso montar um sebo quando eu cansar de meus livros. Juro, eu tenho de quase tudo. x.x SAUIHESIUAHEASIUHESAIUHESAI E pretendo comprar mais uma carrada! XD Tenho todos do diário da princesa, todos de Twilight, Nada é por acaso, Marley e eu, Formaturas Infernais, e sem falar que quero comprar a saga de Gossip Girl XDDDDDD Nem tenho livro. Sem contar com alguns outros que estão no escritório do meu pai, e nos 39483294832 mangás. USIEAHEASHSEAIHEA Ahhhh, a conversa deles está nesse capítulo. Depois fale se gostou. *-* SEUIAHIEASU Obrigada pela review, flor. *-*

**Dream of the mind:** É costume parar bem nessa hora. u.u IUSEAHIESAUHASEIUHSEAIESAHIUEASHUI SEM ATAQUES CARDÍACOS, POR FAVOR. D: ASEIASOIOJAES Bem, ela acabou de falar, então, sem ataques cardíacos. De novo ;-; SIUEHEIUAAES Sim, eu vi a tradução. Amei. *-* Obrigado pela dica de título e review, flor. *-*

Bem, acho que é isso. Ufa. IESAHISEUAHESAIUHEASIUAS. Obrigado pelo carinho de vocês, às reviews, elogios e até mesmo pelas pedras na minha janela. SEAUIHIAUHAUI. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e dos próximos. *-* Um beijo, boa semana.

**E então, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês. Mandem reviews! 8D**

_Mel._


	15. Arrumando perguntas

**Capítulo 15 – Arrumando perguntas.**

Bella estava eufórica ao caso de Jasper e eu estarmos juntos. Ela brilhava com a idéia de que eu fosse sua "nova irmã", como ela costumou falar. Já Rosalie, quando soube, fechou a cara e parecia poder arrancar o braço de Emmett a qualquer momento. Pelo visto, ela não havia gostado da idéia – claro, afinal, quem gostaria? Um vampiro e uma humana, juntos? Aposto que ninguém com uma sã consciência gostaria disto.

Carlisle e Esme ficaram quietos em relação à isso, mas pareceram felizes. Edward estava sorridente, com Renesmee no colo que deu pouca importância. Ela apenas me tratou como se fosse qualquer outra boa tia para ela – e como ela cresceu! Ela parece ter _seis_ anos!

- Ela cresceu tão rápido. – murmurei. Bella olhou para mim e sorriu.

- É que ela é meio vampira, e meio humana. – Bella a pegou no colo e depositou um beijo no seu rosto branquinho. – Eu ainda era humana quando engravidei dela.

- Você... Edward... Ela... – as palavras sumiram da minha língua e eu não conseguia dizer mais nada por causa da surpresa. – Como?! – quase berrei, foi a única coisa que, com muito esforço, consegui dizer.

- Depois de dois anos juntos... – ela começou. – Sabe, rolou. Edward conseguiu deixar seu auto-controle perfeito, mas nós não sabíamos que... Vampiros ainda podiam... Sabe. – eu juro que, se ela fosse humana, estaria mais vermelha que tomate nesse momento. – Ainda tivesse... Bem, você sabe. É porque nosso sistema está congelado. Aí aconteceu. Fiquei grávida. Um mês depois, mais ou menos Renesmee veio ao mundo. Eu quase morri. Mas Edward me transformou. – e seus olhos dourados brilharam para o rosto do marido. Eu sorri para eles. E pensar que aquela família era composta por vampiros. E isso nem era tão problemático assim.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eu estava indo para meu quarto, depois de ser atacada por várias perguntas. Ainda estava meio atordoadas com elas. Lauren e Jessica me viram chegando no castelo de mãos dadas com Jasper, e gostariam de saber de tudo. É claro que eu não contarei. Não pretendo deixar meu nome marcado por cada pedra deste castelo, ainda mais com o Jasper no meio, podemos dizer.

Porque agora eu já posso imaginar as fofocas e os olhares tortos, acusadores e curiosos queimando em mim como fogo. Ah, eu não quero isso. E não quero _mesmo_. Quando elas começaram a me atordoar com as perguntas, senti uma vontade imensa de jogá-las pela janela. Seria um _grande_ peso retirado das minhas costas.

Quando cheguei em frente ao quarto, senti uma calma enorme emanar pelo local. Suspirei feliz e abri a porta, e o encontrei deitado na minha cama, que rapidamente fez seus olhos dourados se encontrarem com os meus. _Jasper_.

Sorri abertamente e corri até a cama, pulando onde ele estava, ao seu lado. O abracei, sentindo a pele gélida dele na minha. Eu adorava aquela sensação.

- Calma. – ele riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Como está?

- Cansada. – fiz uma cara de derrotada. – Lauren e Jessica me atordoaram com perguntas sobre nós. Não falei nada. Elas são metidas demais. – suspirei e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. – E você, como está?

- Se você está bem, eu também estou. – ele sorriu para mim. Sorri para ele também, e logo levantei a cabeça e olhei-o nos olhos:

- Me responda uma coisa. – pedi. – Por que sempre que eu estou com você, eu sinto uma calma emanar?

Ele riu: - Deve ser pelo fato de eu ter um dom.

- Um dom? – perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha. Me ajeitei na cama, me sentando ao seu lado. Aquilo estava começando a ficar confuso demais, para meu gosto.

- Sim. Um dom. – ele se ajeitou ao meu lado também. – Eu, por exemplo, posso manipular as emoções das pessoas. Posso te deixar triste, feliz... Entre vários outros. – ele sorriu. – E também, posso _sentir_. – eu corei absurdamente. Ele havia sentido _tudo_ o que eu havia sentido naquelas vezes que nos esbarramos?

- S-Sentir? – gaguejei.

- Não fique nervosa. – ele riu. – Eu adorei suas emoções naquelas vezes, se é que me entende.

Eu corei mais ainda: - Certo, continue. – engoli a seco, ainda corada, fingindo dar pouca importância. – Tem mais alguém que tem algum dom? Aqui na família Cullen, quero dizer.

- Hmm, bem. Edward pode ler mentes. – eu gelei: - Qualquer mente? – perguntei. Ele assentiu com a cabeça: - Qualquer mente. – ele disse. Gelei _mais_ ainda.

- Ele é do tipo irmão sacana que conta tudo para o outro? – perguntei devagar.

- É. – ele disse sem mais nem menos. – E eu adorei os pensamentos, Alice.

Cerrei meus punhos, abaixei a cabeça e soquei o travesseiro.

- DESGRAÇADO! – berrei e afundei minha cara no travesseiro socado. Jasper caiu na risada. Eu poderia jurar que meu rosto estava mais vermelho do que nunca. – Eu vou matá-lo, avise isso a ele. A esposa dele será viúva e a filha dele não terá mais pai. – resmunguei com a cara no travesseiro. EU VOU MATAR ELE! Isso é fato. Espere até eu ficar mais forte que ele, _aham_. Ele vai ver só. Vai virar picadinho de vampiro.

- Eu estou sentido raiva emanar, Alice. – senti as mãos gélidas de Jasper acariciarem meu cabelo.

- Sério? Mentira. – revirei os olhos, tirando o rosto do travesseiro. – Quem mais tem algum dom que pode me comprometer com meus pensamentos e sentimentos passados nessa família bizarra?

- Hm, acho que ninguém. Você só está pega nas minhas mãos e nas mãos de Edward. – ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Oh. – hesitei em dizer alguma coisa, sabendo que o que ele disse foi um prato cheio para quem tem mentes poluídas, como a minha. Às vezes ela ficava assim. – Nas suas mãos tudo bem. – assobiei, disfarçando o tom rubro que se formara no meu rosto.

Ele sorriu de uma forma sacana, e me tomou em seus braços. Em questão de segundos, ele estava sentado no meio da minha cama e eu estava em seu colo, literalmente grudada a ele. Meu rosto queimou pelo sangue todo do corpo ter subido para o meu rosto, e eu já podia sentir minhas pernas formigarem pela falta de sangue. Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e sorriu. Depois beijou a parte lateral do meu rosto, perto do meu ouvido.

- Tem certeza que ficar em minhas mãos está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, sussurrando no pé do meu ouvido. Senti um arrepio na minha espinha, mas não foi aquele arrepio desagradável de quando alguém passa a ponta do dedo nas suas costas. Foi uma _sensação boa_.

Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e sussurrei em seu pescoço, podendo sentir o sangue subir novamente. – _Sim_. – sussurei.

Foi em menos de um segundo. Eu estava inclinada na cama, com as minhas pernas ao redor do corpo de Jasper, e ele com a mão direita na minha coxa, me segurando. Eu corei mais ainda – se isso fosse possível. Eu olhei para ele, embasbacada. – Que rapidez. – murmurei.

Ele riu. – É melhor cuidar com as suas palavras, mocinha. – e me soltou aos poucos, me deixando deitar na cama. Ele se deitou ao meu lado, se virando. Eu me virei para ele e sorri.

Estranhamente, seus lábios estavam convidativos demais. Saborosos demais. Ele estava com um sorriso gentil nos lábios, e eu podia sentir meus hormônios saltitarem naquele momento.

Foi doce, imprudente e rápido.

Me inclinei para ele rapidamente. Coisa que talvez nisso eu tenha sido mais rápida que ele, ou ele também quis. Selei meus lábios aos dele, e tirei cinco segundos depois. Pude sentir meu rosto ferver desta vez como nunca. Depois que tirei meus lábios dos dele, afundei meu rosto na coberta da cama, com vergonha.

- Não fique com vergonha. – ele riu, e senti seus dedos passarem de leve sobe minha cabeça, acariciando. – Não é como se não fossemos fazer isso outras vezes.

- Nós vamos? – levantei o rosto para ele, e ele riu.

Ele me puxou para ele, e selamos nossos lábios novamente. Depois que nos separamos, me levantei para tomar um banho e botar uma roupa para dormir. Quando saí, voltei a me deitar na cama. Desta vez, Jasper me cobriu com o cobertor, e ficou deitado ao meu lado, por cima do mesmo. O abracei, e apenas fiquei sentindo suas mãos passearem por meus cabelos curtos.

- Posso ficar esta noite aqui? – ele perguntou. – Eu gosto de ver você dormir.

Arqueei a sobrancelha e olhei para ele: - Como você me vê dormir? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu: - Bem, eu entro pela janela. – ele disse como se não fosse nada. O sangue me subiu novamente: - Há _quanto_ tempo você faz isso?

- Há algum tempo. – eu iria abrir a boca para brigar com ele, mas ele me interrompeu. – Ah, mas você é interessante dormindo. – eu tentei me acalmar. – Você fala!

- NÃO! – arfei.

**Fim do Capítulo 15.**

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAH! **PERDOEM-ME, ME DESCULPE, PERDÃO, PERDÃO, PERDÃO. EU DEVO SER PUNIDA, EU SEI. VAMOS LÁ, BATAM EM MIM. *baixou o santo Ritsu Sohma e tia Mesho* Ok, ok, certo... Gostaria de me desculpar por ficar uns certos diazinhos sem postar, internet não pegando foi um certo problema e fiquei desde o dia 29 sem internet. Ou seria dia 30? Ah, tanto faz. Para algumas pessoas - caso for do interesse - já publiquei meu msn. Está em meu perfil. Podem adicionar a vontade se quiserem, mas por favor, identifique-se! Eu geralmente bloqueio gente que não conheço. x.x

Então, bem. Aqui estou. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e me perdoem por ele ser tão pequeno. Não garanto capítulos muito grandes, é que ultimamente a criatividade não têm cooperado, aí nem dá liga. .-. IASHEIUHIUSH. Mas bem, espero que gostem.

E, infelizmente, pra variar... Logo agora que minha internet voltou, minha mãe quer que eu ajude ela com algumas coisas, e não vou poder responder as reviews. Me desculpem, mesmo. Mas saibam que amei cada review, mesmo msmo mesmo. Isso foi do fundo lá no fundo do coração, ok? *-* IDHIAUHESIUSHAEIUHASEIUAHUIAES

Beijos, Mel.


	16. Discutindo a relação

**Capítulo 16 – Discutindo a relação.**

Suas mãos gélidas passearam de leve pelo meu rosto. Imediatamente, um arrepio correu por todo o meu corpo.

- Que horas são...? – perguntei meio grogue, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Umas dez da manhã. – sua voz aveludada soou perto do meu rosto. Sua voz era agradável, mas o que ele disse não era tão agradável assim. Abri meus olhos rapidamente e me sentei na cama. Uma tontura veio no momento ao meu encontro, por ter levantado muito rápido. Levei uma mão até a testa e suspirei.

- Sue. – falei devagar. – Tenho que trabalhar. – me virei para sair da cama, mas ele me segurou. Eu olhei para ele, confusa.

- Eu falei com a Sue. – ele começou. – E já que, bem, estamos juntos... Eu falei que suspenderia seus serviços. – ele disse, sério.

Eu levei um minuto para digerir o que ele havia dito. Ele ainda segurava meu braço, o que fazia eu estar um pouco arrepiada por causa da temperatura de nossos corpos. – O que você quer dizer com isso, Jasper? – perguntei. Logo que eu acordava, minha mente não funcionava muito bem. Eu fiquei fitando seus olhos, curiosa.

- Que você não vai trabalhar mais. Você apenas será dama de companhia da Isabella e Rosalie. E claro... _Minha_ dama. – ele disse por fim, com um sorriso torto.

Minha boca se entreabriu. _Agora_ _sim_ eu estava confusa. Levei mais de um minuto para digerir totalmente o que ele disse. Desviei o olhar para a ponta da cama enquanto raciocinava. Era literalmente um lugar qualquer, porque eu não estava focalizando-me nela.

- Pode me dizer o que está pensando, por f... – ele pediu, mas o interrompi levantando o dedo indicador, pedindo um minuto. Foi aí que eu fiquei incrédula; quando a ficha caiu. A conclusão daquilo tudo. Olhei para ele, estreitando os olhos.

- Jasper, espere um minuto! – falei, me segurando para não berrar. – Jasper, eu estou aqui para trabalhar, não para ficar de beijos, abraços e carinhos! – nisso, senti meu rosto ferver por causa do sangue que estava adorando subir. – Eu tenho que ficar aqui para pagar a dívida de meu pai. Eu _tenho_ que trabalhar!

Ele levantou o dedo: - Você vai trabalhar, Alice. – ele disse, sério. – Apenas exercerá uma função a menos.

- GR! – rosnei. – Dane-se. Eu estou aqui para fazer o serviço completo, como meus pais disseram a Carlisle. – bufei. – Jasper, você já percebeu?

- O quê? – ele perguntou rapidamente, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar. Sou obrigada a isso. Carlisle me trouxe para cá _para isso_. E, veja só – eu tentava explicar da forma como eu via, mesmo se fosse de uma forma completamente estúpida. – _Você_ é um príncipe.

- Vampiro. – ele adicionou.

- Vampiro. – concordei. – E eu sou uma criada.

- Humana. – ele adicionou, novamente.

- _Humana_. – falei seca, parecendo cuspir a palavra. É claro que eu não queria ser humana. Não enquanto a pessoa que eu amasse fosse imortal e vivesse para sempre. – É claro que as pessoas não sabem disso. _Mas o que irão pensar_? Quer dizer, o que vão achar de nós? _Meros_ jovens, de classes sociais diferentes, que mal se conheceram e já estão juntos.

- Jovens? – ele abafou o riso. – Acho que deve rever seu conceito de Jovem, Alice. Esqueceu? Mais de cem anos.

- Ah, sim. Você é um jovem mutante, não devo me esquecer disso. – fechei a cara. – Desculpe se sou apenas uma humana fraca, frágil e totalmente suculenta.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

- Dane-se! – grunhi. – As pessoas realmente vão pensar que temos um caso gravíssimo. Ainda mais eu, que vim agora de outro país e já catou o homem mais rico do local. _Um príncipe_. O que vão pensar?!

Ele revirou os olhos e se levantou da cama. Eu estava ficando neurótica demais, eu sabia disso. Porque, é claro. É algo que acontece todo dia, não é mesmo? _Super normal_. Seus pais lhe oferecem como objeto de troca para dívidas, você vai trabalhar em um castelo, o único príncipe solteiro é lindo de morrer e ainda mais: É UM VAMPIRO! Bingo. É literalmente uma sorte dada de mão beijada. E ainda mais: tem chances de ele te transformar em vampira e você ser imortal. BINGO! Dois.

Claro. Super normal.

E eu estava começando a ficar neurótica em relação à isso.

- Alice. – ele botou os cabelos para trás. – Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensem. E como o assunto foi chegar a esse? Estávamos discutindo sobre trabalho. A parte da limpeza você não é mais encarregada. A partir de hoje você é _apenas_ dama de companhia da Isabella e Rosalie.

Rosnei mais uma vez: - Não me agrada o fato de ser a boneca da Bella pelo o resto dos meus dias aqui. – e olhei para o lado. Suspirei. – Tudo bem. – rosnei novamente. – Quando começo?

Ele sorriu.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eu sabia que deveria ter discutindo com Jasper por mais tempo – assim eu talvez conseguisse me livrar do meu futuro negro que me esperava, a pessoa que me condenaria a morte, não literalmente. Desde quando a morte de veste de cor-de-rosa?

- Alice, você está linda! – Bella disse, mexendo o vestido rosa claro que ela colocara em mim. Estávamos combinando: Bella também estava de cor-de-rosa. Rosalie já usava um vestido azul escuro, e estava com Renesmee no colo.

- Menos, Bella. – estremeci. – Eu ainda não entendo porque Jasper fez isso.

- Porque ele te ama. – Bella sorriu e dançou até Rosalie, e pegou Renesmee no colo. – Ele não quer te ver trabalhar, se cansar e ainda por cima... _Aturar Lauren e Jessica_. Você nem sabe o que elas estavam pensando em fazer quando terminassem de almoçar.

- O que elas estavam pensando? – perguntei me virando para ela.

- Foi Edward que me disse. – Bella começou. – _Vamos perguntar a Alice o que ela está fazendo com Jasper. Você viu só? Eles estavam de mãos dadas! Será que eles tem um caso? Vou matar ela. Ela mal chega aqui e já agarra o primeiro homem rico E solteiro que tem por aqui. Aposto que daqui a pouco vai fugir para a Alemanha dar em cima do Rei de lá_. – Bella disse, imitando a voz de Lauren. – Essa foi a de Lauren. A de Jessica foi bem pior. Quer ouvir?

- Melhor não. – falei, engolindo a seco. Me olhei novamente no grande espelho do quarto da Bella. Eu estava apresentável. Mas não era bem certo. Eu, uma mera mortal, andando no meio de duas deusas, duas mulheres-perfeições. E claro, ainda tinha a Renesmee que chegava para acabar comigo, _literalmente_. Até ela era perfeita.

- O que Carlisle achou de eu e Jasper estarmos juntos? – perguntei, me virando para elas novamente. Rosalie manteve a boca fechada, e Bella hesitou em responder. Ela ficou olhando para Rosalie. – Não demorem, por favor. Eu estou agoniada em relação a isso. _Eles não deram um piu_ quando souberam.

- Esme não deu importância. – Bella disse rapidamente. – Ela apenas acha bom que Jasper encontre sua alma gêmea. Nem sabe como ele ficava só. Já Carlisle...

- Ele não gostou? – perguntei assustada.

- Não, ele até aprovou pelo mesmo motivo de Esme. – Rosalie disse. – O problema é que ele não pode manter você por muito tempo. – isso apertou meu coração. – Quer dizer... Ele tem dois e bons motivos: O primeiro, é pelo fato de você estar aqui _apenas_ pela a dívida de seus pais. E ele prometeu de devolver a eles. E segunda... Tem o fato dos Volturi ficarem sabendo. Isso complicaria. – Rosalie jogou uma mecha pra trás. – Os Volturi não permitem que _nenhum_ humano saiba da existência de vampiros. Já foi complicado para Bella... Caius queria a cabeça dela, literalmente. E adicionando o terceiro motivo, tem o fato de isso tudo acabar mal.

- Mal... Como? – olhei para Rosalie.

- Você virar a refeição. – ela disse seca.

Bella arregalou os olhos: - Rose! – ela literalmente berrou, depois riu. – Sério, sem esse papo _de novo_. Pense em algo mais construtivo. Você já disse isso para mim. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Mas Jasper não tem um auto-controle tão perfeito quanto o de Edward. Entende? – Rosalie arrancou pedaços de Bella com os olhos, o que fez ela se encolher. – Ainda mais, você agora é vampira. E a Alice é apenas humana. Se acabar mal... Vocês já se esporam em público, _de mãos dadas ainda_. – desta vez, foi a minha vez de ser fuzilada. Me encolhi. – Se isso acabar mal, se Jasper morder você e não para te transformar e sim, _para te matar_, não sabes o quanto nossa família terá culpa, Alice.

- Não... – murmurei. – Não acredito que ele possa.

Ela estreitou os olhos: - A vida é sua.

**Fim do Capítulo 16.**

* * *

**Obs:** Aqui não é a Mel, é a migs dela ok. Ela apenas pediu para eu postar, a internet dela caiu e não quer voltar mais. Mesmo assim, ela agradece as reviews que recebeu, deseja boas férias e espera que gostem desse capítulo. Beijinhos!!


	17. Lugares secretos

**Capítulo 17 – Lugares Secretos**

Eu estava um pouco preocupada com o caso de Rosalie estar braba comigo com o episódio anterior. Ela deve ter me achado uma ignorante, ou algo do tipo. É óbvio que o problema pior seria eu "virar a refeição", como ela disse. Eu acreditava que Jasper se controlaria, e não faria nada do tipo. Mas isso ainda me deixava aflita.

- Sem estresse, Alice. – Bella disse sorrindo.

Eu sorri para ela. Nós duas caminhávamos pelos corredores do castelo. Ou quer dizer, _eu_ caminhava e Bella desfilava. Todos cumprimentavam ela, e olhavam curiosos para mim. Eu podia sentir os olhos queimarem em mim. Claro, a Bella era do tipo de mulher que era notada por qualquer canto que passasse, e eu era sua sombra. Ninguém reparava na sombra.

Mas por incrível que pareça, estavam reparando agora.

Eu estava mais vermelha que tomate, o que irritou um pouco Bella. Ela franzia o nariz de vez em quando, dizendo que meu cheiro estava pinicando o nariz dela. Eu falei que me afastaria, mas ela disse que não, porque sabia se controlar.

Logo Bella parou e riu levemente, como se tivesse cantando. Até que ouvi a voz aveludada na ponta da minha orelha: - Você está linda. – ele disse. Eu me arrepiei por completo, literalmente dando um pulo e me virei para trás. E lá estava ele; lindo. Perfeito. Ele usava uma blusa de gola alta, branca, desabotoada só até o terceiro botão, deixando seu peito à mostra um pouco. Mas pelo o que deu de ver, era um peito perfeito, de Deus grego. Eu corei mais ainda ao notar isso, e ele sorriu. Notou que eu estava _encabulada_. Levou as mãos até minha cintura, e beijou meu rosto. Novamente, senti os olhares curiosos de outros criados queimarem em mim.

- Estão todos olhando. – sussurrei, e afundei meu rosto no seu peito descoberto. Ele riu categoricamente.

- Que olhem. Estou pouco ligando. – ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e ao ver que corei, senti ele enrijecer um pouco.

- _Desculpe_. – sussurrei e afundei novamente meu rosto no seu peito. Ele me virou delicadamente, me segurando ainda pela cintura. Bella se afastou, dançando pelos corredores do castelo. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu novamente. Eu fiquei atordoada com aquele sorriso. Era tão perfeito! Como podia existir um ser tão perfeito daquela maneira? E eu pensando que ainda estava para nascer uma pessoa que fosse me deixar daquela forma: tola, boba, sonhadora, e ainda mais. _Apaixonada_.

- Tenho um lugar para te mostrar. – ele disse e fomos andando lentamente até fora do castelo. – É um lugar em que eu vou bastante, ainda mais quando quero ficar só, e pensar. É meu cantinho secreto. – ele riu.

- Tipo aqueles lugarezinhos secretos que todos os meninos tem quando são crianças, e nunca deixam menina alguma entrar? – perguntei e segurei o riso, me lembrando dos tempos negros de quando eu era criança. Vários meninos se juntavam em um local da cidade, faziam algo, tipo uma casinha ou qualquer coisa do gênero, e sempre que eu ia atrás, nenhum deles deixavam. Era torturante.

- É. – ele deu um sorriso torto. – Quase isso.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Andamos por alguns minutos fora do castelo, passando pelo bosque e indo até um local desconhecido. Um pouco mais distante do que fomos naquela vez que andamos sozinhos no bosque e conversamos. A primeira vez que tivemos uma conversa descente, podemos assim dizer.

De longe, eu já podia escutar o barulho de água caindo, como se fosse de uma enorme cachoeira. Eu pensei que estava longe, ou era coisa da minha cabeça. Mas meus olhos se arregalaram com o que vi. Ele apenas disse "Chegamos", como se não fosse nada.

O local era lindo – sabe aqueles locais de contos de fadas? Exatamente igual. Era lindo demais. Como se fosse retirado de um livro, ou de um sonho. Eu fiquei boquiaberta.

A grama era de um verde brilhante, e colorida por causa das lindas flores que haviam por lá. Roxas, vermelhas, brancas... As flores coloriam a grama verde brilhante. Havia não muitas árvores no local – mas o suficiente para deixá-lo mais bonito. Havia uma pequena cachoeira de águas límpidas e cristalinas, e ela formava um lindo lago. Não era imenso... Mas também não era pequeno. Era um local perfeito. Eu jurei poder cair de joelhos depois de apreciar toda aquela linda paisagem.

- É... Lindo. – murmurei devagar. Jasper apenas riu baixo.

- Eu descobri isso enquanto estava caçando. O barulho da água me atraiu. – e ele olhou diretamente para a pequena cachoeira. – Eu estranhei porque, as terras do reino não haviam um sinal sequer de cachoeira, nem nada do tipo, e fui olhar. E descobri esse lugar maravilhoso. – ele sorriu. – Se tornou meu local secreto. Meu cantinho, meu refúgio feliz. Sempre que estou mal, estressado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu venho para cá.

- Algum dos outros já vieram aqui? – perguntei, olhando para ele.

- Edward já pensou em vir, depois de ver o local em meus pensamentos. – ele disse. – Mas decidiu não vir, sabendo que esse era o _meu_ lugar. Somos bem possessivos em relação à isso, como Edward e Bella também têm seu canto, Rosalie e Emmett também. Até Esme. Esme tem uma ilha! – ele riu, e eu arfei: - Uma ilha?! – quase berrei.

- Sim, uma ilha. – ele disse. – Carlisle deu para ela de presente. Todos foram à loucura, claro. Rosalie e Emmett passaram a suposta "lua de mel" lá. Edward e Bella pretenderam, mas tinham Renesmee para cuidar, seria um problema e tanto.

- Podemos passar lá também. – minha voz havia desaparecido, coisa que nenhuma pessoa de ouvidos humanos poderia escutar. Apenas veria minha boca se mexer, mas nenhum som. Eu sabia que Jasper havia escutado e me arrependi rapidamente. Eu estava apressando as coisas, e isso não era legal. O sentimento de culpa tomou conta do meu corpo.

Ele nada disse, apenas ficou quieto. Soltou a minha mão e se sentou na grama verde. Olhei para ele, ainda culpada e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Não fique culpada. – ele disse, passando o braço em torno dos meus ombros e me trazendo para mais perto dele. Depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, um beijo demorado.

- Vou me sentir como então? Estou acelerando as coisas demais. – murmurei, olhando para minhas próprias mãos. – Eu estou me precipitando demais. Nem sabendo se isso entre nós irá dar certo, já estou pensando em casamento e lua-de-mel.

- É normal. – ele disse. – Pessoas apaixonadas pensam assim. – e ele riu baixo.

Deixei que um sorriso se espalhasse por meus lábios e rapidamente, depositei um beijo em seus lábios. Rápido e doce, apesar de tudo. Mas ao afastar meu rosto do dele, ele se aproximou mais, desta vez dando um beijo e aprofundando-o. Me deitou levemente na grama, sentindo-a já pinicar. Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Suas mãos passeavam pela lateral do meu corpo e em questão de segundos, o beijo acabou se... _Aquecendo_.

Senti seus lábios endurecerem, e ele se afastou rapidamente. _Auto-controle_, cogitei.

- Desculpe. – ele sussurrou. – Eu sou mais forte do que eu pensava.

- A culpa é minha. – fiz uma careta.

- Ninguém mandou você nascer com um cheiro tão tentador para mim. – ele riu.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – apontei devagar e ri.

De repente, o clima ficava tenso, depois se animava. Eu acreditava de que não era pelo fato de Jasper usar seu dom. Era natural. E isso me deixava feliz – era um sinal que daríamos certo.

Mesmo naquele momento, eu estava com ele. A pessoa quem conquistou meu coração, o homem pelo qual amo. Em _nosso_ refúgio feliz.

**Fim do Capítulo 17.**

**

* * *

**

**Hello,** dears! Queiram me perdoar por não ter postado no capítulo anterior, e sim, ter deixado para minha amiga postar. Deixem-me explicar: eu passo meus capítulos para minha amiga para ver se estão bons o suficiente, e se não tem nenhum erro. E no dia que eu fui postar, minha internet caiu e não pegou mais. Então eu liguei para ela, e ela disse que postaria sim por mim, sem problema algum. Desculpem-me por não ter respondido às reviews. Eu li sim todas as reviews antes da porcaria da minha internet cair, e agradeço à todas, de coração. Mesmo! *-*

Enfim, vamos lá. Às reviews:

**Isa Stream:** ASIEUHASIUASHEASIUEHAS Eu também. Eu até gosto da Rose, mas adoro quando ela faz um bafafá. Eis o problema. SAUEASUIESA i.i

**Thamy88:** Não se mate! XD ASEUSAUIHESAUIHESAIUEHSAI Awnnn, thanks flor. *-*

**Mary P. Candles Maine:** SAIEUASHEIU Eu senti que estava precisando fazer uma DR dos dois, nem que ocupasse até mesmo meio capítulo, ou que fosse até mesmo pelo cabelo do Jasper ser loiro. XD Juro. ASIEUHSAIEHSAIEUSAHEAUI E, sim. A Rose sabe ser muito pessimista. Igual à mim, haha. =( Mas eu supero. q SAEISAUHESAIU

**MahRathbone:** ASEIUSAHEIASUHEAIUHSEAUISHEA É quase que lei que a Rose seja a estraga prazeres da fic, pelo menos quando o shipper não é Rosalie x Emmett. XD

**Any:** Awn flor, muito obrigada. Juro que chorei com sua review. Nunca recebi tanto elogio em um só comentário. SEAUIHSAEIUA Obrigado mesmo, mesmo mesmo mesmo. *-* Não tenho nem palavras. ASEIUHASEIU

**Raffa '-':** Rose malvada é luxo. Fato ;; ASHIESAIUEHSA

**Melanie123:** Rose tem fogo no rabo, esse é o problema dela. SAEHSAIEHASI Thanks. x3

**Ash Calheiros:** Que booom. *-* Fico muito feliz. x3

Agradeço por todas as reviews, mesmo. Fiquei realmente muito feliz por terem gostado do capítulo anterior, e espero que tenham gostado desse. Desculpem-me por qualquer erro, desculpem-me mesmo! XD Espero poder ver todos vocês nas próximas reviews dos próximos capítulos. Obrigado mesmo gente, vocês iluminam meu dia. *-* E espero também que gostem da _Apenas mais uma de amor_. Capítulo 02 logo irá vir! Hahah.

Boas férias, boas aulas e boa semana.

_Mel_


	18. Aviso

**Capítulo 18 – Aviso.**

Acordei sentindo os braços gélidos de Jasper ao meu redor. Ele estava de olhos fechados, mas eu sabia que ele não estava dormindo; nenhum vampiro dorme. Levei minha mão esquerda até seu rosto, acariciando. Ele deu um sorriso fraco, e abriu os olhos lentamente. Eles estavam de um dourado escuro.

- Seus olhos estão escuros. – murmurei, ainda meio grogue.

- É a sede. – ele disse rapidamente. – Eu preciso caçar. – ele se sentou na cama, me soltando e levou a mão aos cabelos. Rapidamente se levantou. – Vou ir. Vou chamar Emmett ou Edward comigo, detesto ir sozinho. Não quero correr o risco de machucar você.

Fiz um beiço. O fato de ele ficar longe de mim me deixava triste. Mesmo que ele ficasse apenas cinco minutos longe. Era incrível a força sobrenatural que ele exercia sobre mim.

- _Eu_ posso ir com você. – falei, me sentando na cama, fitando-o. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, depois caiu na gargalhada: - Não. – ele disse, me fitando. – Nada disso, Alice. Você se assustaria.

- Eu não me assusto com tanta facilidade, Jasper. – fechei a cara e o olhei. Ele riu novamente, se aproximou de mim e depositou um delicado beijo em meus lábios.

- Eu vou indo. – ele disse. – Volto provavelmente no final do dia.

- Isso tudo?! – arregalei meus olhos e fiz uma cara de coitada. – Droga Jasper, eu não vou agüentar! – resmunguei. Joguei uma mão para um travesseiro e trouxe até meu rosto. Afundei minha cara no travesseiro e dei um berro histérico, abafado claro, pelo travesseiro. Ele estava virando um dos meus melhores amigos nesses momentos de histeria.

- Eu também não vou. – ele disse, mas não pude ver sua expressão. – Mas não se preocupe. – a voz dele se animou. – Bella cuida de você.

- Pior ainda! – murmurei. – Não quero ser a bonequinha dela. – fiz beiço. Ele ficou em silêncio, segurando o riso. Não me agüentei e falei: - Tudo bem. – resmunguei. – Vá. Prometo não reclamar agora. – cruzei os braços e olhei para o lado, emburrada. – Mas quando voltar, acredite. Ursos coléricos serão domesticados ao lado do que você irá enfrentar quando voltar. – me levantei e segui para o banheiro, fechando a porta.

Apenas o escutei falar: _Amor, não fique braba. Eu juro que volto!_ Grunhi.

Já havia água na banheira. Provavelmente alguém já havia depositado a água lá. Mas estava gelada. Resmunguei mais uma vez e me despi, entrando na banheira e me arrepiando brutalmente com a água gélida. Suspirei e mergulhei minha cabeça, molhando os cabelos. Lavei-os, e saí do banho, me secando rapidamente.

Abri a porta devagar, enrolada na toalha. Olhei para o quarto, mas não havia sinal algum de Jasper. Bem, quando ele voltasse, teria o que merecia. Sei que era egoísmo puro de minha parte isto, mas me doía o fato de ficar longe dele. Às vezes parecia que ele nunca mais voltaria, e eu tinha medo disso.

Me vesti, talvez um pouco adequadamente para uma dama de companhia de duas vampiras – ou melhor, _duas e meia_, porque Renesmee também andava conosco. Calcei as sapatilhas que ganhei de Bella. Eram negras e super confortáveis. Me olhei no espelho por um segundo, depois fui até a porta.

- Jasper disse que você passaria o dia comigo. – ela disse reluzente. – Não há problema nisso, não é? Não fique braba Alice. Eu sei como está se sentindo, mas, ouça, ele volta. Edward foi com ele também, e eu me sinto um trapo por ele não estar por perto. – ela foi tagarelando, botando a mão de leve nas minhas costas e me conduzindo.

- Sim, claro, claro. – falei sem ânimo. – O que vamos fazer hoje? Comprar roupas e brincar de trocá-las? Ou me torturar com sapatos de salto?

Ela fez uma cara de coitada me olhou, arrasada. – Oh Alice, não pense assim. – ela fez um beiço. – Vamos nos divertir hoje.

- Sem roupas? – perguntei. Só depois eu reparei na mancada que dei e corei brutalmente. – Certo, sem que envolva _compra_ ou _troca_ de roupas?

- É. – ela disse e sorriu.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eu sabia que não deveria ter confiado nela. Pensado que ela não faria uma coisa dessas. Mas era óbvio demais: era a Bella! Por que pensar que ela não faria uma coisa dessas, pelo menos? Ou quer dizer, cometeria um deslize na parte de "Vamos nos divertir, de uma forma que não envolva compra ou troca de roupas"?

Lá estava eu, agora, enfornada na minha banheira, com água quente.

O dia estava tão frio, mas tão frio... E Bella ainda por cima me fez passear com ela, naquele frio todo. Diabos! Caminhamos por praticamente, todo o jardim _imenso_ que os Cullen tem na parte traseira do castelo. Era imenso _mesmo_. Ainda mais ficamos conversando perto da fonte que havia. Até lá, o frio não tinha batido. Mas quando veio...

- Melhorou Alice? – Bella perguntou na porta do quarto.

Eu fiquei gripada.

- Não. – espirrei. E não era só uma gripe. Estava cogitando a idéia de que eu tivesse pego uma virose também, porque antes e eu entrar nessa banheira lindíssima, eu botei todo o meu café da manhã para fora. Foi _sem querer_. Agora minha barriga roncava, louca, berrando por fome. E isso em enraivecia. Será que ela não podia ficar quieta por pelo menos um segundo?

- Angela deixou preparado um lanche para você. Deixei em cima da cama, está bem? – ela disse, parecendo arrependida. Claro, era quase que, 90% culpa dela de que eu estivesse doente. _Ela_ que me arrastou para fora do castelo, no vento vagabundo que veio ao nosso encontro. _Angela amada do meu coração_, pensei e suspirei na banheira.

Tossi e espirrei novamente. Saí da banheira – a água provavelmente já estava contaminada o suficiente para que eu ficasse mais tempo por lá. Me enrolei na toalha e sai do banheiro. Bella me entregou uma muda de roupas, bem quentes pelo visto. Havia, em cima da cama, uma bandeja com algumas frutas, bolo, pão, café e afins dentro. Sorri abertamente. Angela tinha um dom para cozinhar, isso me deixava feliz. Pelo menos em saber que teria algo bom para comer. Há, há.

Me joguei na cama e me enrolei nos cobertores. Me deliciei na bandeja. Tossi mais algumas vezes e espirrei mais algumas também, antes de Bella conversar um pouco comigo e depois me deixar a sós com meu quarto, meu quarto e eu. E no meio daquela cama quentinha e convidativa, eu dormi.

Acordei era quase de noite, quando ele apareceu no meu quarto e fez um carinho no meu rosto. Rapidamente eu abri os olhos.

- Te acordei? – ele me olhou preocupado. – Desculpe. – ele murmurou.

- Não... – falei. Me estiquei para dar um beijo em seus lábios. Estavam gélidos e duros. – Se alimentou bem? – perguntei.

Ele riu. – Certo. _Você_ que está doente, e eu que tenho que me alimentar bem? Não era para mim fazer essa pergunta para você, Mary Alice? – ele levou uma mão até meu rosto e afagou-o com a ponta dos dedos. – Trate de melhorar. Não gosto de te ver mal.

- Eu vou. – falei e sorri.

Nisso, apenas vi a porta se abrir violentamente. – Jasper! – Bella berrou, com os olhos arregalados. Atrás dela estava Renesmee, no colo de Esme.

- Sim, Isabella? – ele perguntou com espanto igual ao de Bella. Era estranho a forma como ele nunca chamava as pessoas por seus respectivos apelidos. Ele se levantou num segundo e olhou para ela.

- Estamos sendo invadidos! – ela disse, olhando para mim. – Levante-se também, Alice!

Me levantei, e tossi um pouco. Jasper manteve uma mão na minha frente.

- Por quem? – ele perguntou, com raiva.

Bella hesitou em dizer algo. Sua boca se contorceu, formando uma linha reta. Ela abaixou os olhos e disse, baixo: - Quileutes.

**Fim do Capítulo 18.**

**

* * *

**

**ACTION!** Ai, Deus. Até que enfim, uma ação. Juro que detesto fanfic água com açúcar, e a minha estava indo nesse rumo. Então, ação, hihi. **Q **Eu tenho plena consciência que vocês vão querer o meu couro depois dessa, mas o-k. Eu vou superar. ;-;

Além do mais, como foram as férias? Espero que tenham sido ótimas! Passei a madrugada de todas as minhas acordada. Nem chá de camomila deu jeito - e olha que eu detonei uma caixinha inteira. É mole? Não. ASIEUHASIUESAHIUEASH. Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Mesmo. Aqui chegamos ao clímax da história, onde vai começar toda a ação. Demorou, mas chegou. Espero que gostem dos próximos!

E agradeço do fundo do coração os elogios e pedidos de "Continue", até mesmo as ameaças de: **MahRathbone, Raffa '-', Thamy88, Tiapastelera, any, Isa Stream **e **Ash Calheiros**. Me perdoem por não responder as reviews, mas é que to quase que tendo um treco aqui por causa de uma droga de dor de cabeça que não pára. **XD** Muitíssimo obrigado, do fundo do coração. Meeeeeesmo! *-* Iluminaram meu dia novamente. HAHAH.

Além do mais, estarei postando também o terceiro capítulo da minha fanfic Bella x Edward hoje também. Combo, haha. Espero que quem está lendo lá, goste! Estou lutando para fazer capítulos grandes, o que não é um dom que tenho. HAHAHA

Um beijo e uma ótima semana, **Mel.**


	19. Invasores

**Capítulo 19 – Invasores.**

- Você disse que eles não dariam problema, Isabella! – Jasper berrou enquanto andávamos em passos rápidos pelos corredores do castelo.

- Eu nunca imaginei que eles fariam isso, Jasper! – ela berrou com mais raiva ainda. – Eles haviam concordado que já não importava mais! Concordaram que ficariam em suas terras, sem nos importunar!

- E você acreditou? – ele disse, com sarcasmo.

Bella ficou quieta. Eu tossi mais uma vez e Esme me manteve presa em seu braço direito. Ela havia passado o braço ao meu redor, enquanto eu andava. Renesmee agora estava no colo de Bella, que não disse mais uma palavra sequer. Chegamos na sala do trono, onde Carlisle estava com Edward, Emmett e Rosalie, conversando em voz baixa. Ele levantou os olhos quanto viu nós quatro chegarmos pela gigante porta de madeira.

- Edward, por favor, não faça nada... – Bella pediu com olhos tristes. Mas Edward a interrompeu: - Bella, eles invadiram o nosso reino. O tratado já não é mais válido. Prometeram que isso não aconteceria.

- Mas... – Bella tentou dizer algo, mas Edward a lançou um olhar maligno. Ela se calou na hora, com os olhos cheios de tristeza. Foi até um armário e pegou capas negras, que deu para cada um. Ela se enrolou na capa negra, com relutância. – Eu me sinto uma Volturi nojenta. – ela murmurou perto de mim. Entregou uma capa para mim, e eu também coloquei.

- Vamos para fora, em silêncio. – Carlisle disse. – Esme?

- Já avisei a todos que fiquem em seus devidos quartos. – ela disse, com um sorriso materno. Carlisle assentiu.

Ele olhou para mim, franzindo o cenho: - Desculpe te envolver nisto, Mary Alice. – ele disse. – Mas achamos melhor que esteja conosco.

- Sem problemas, majestade. – falei baixo. Jasper passou a mão por minha cintura e me guiou até para fora do castelo, onde fomos todos juntos. Eu estreitei os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor o que havia por trás da neblina fraca daquela noite. Fiquei impressionada como havia escurecido rápido.

Havia mais um grupo. Oito pessoas, talvez fosse. Todos estavam cobertos com capas de pelos grossos e de cores diferentes. Eram altos e tinham a pele morena clara. Não me pareciam familiares.

- Queremos nossas terras de volta, sanguessuga. – o alto pediu. Era impossível ver seu rosto naquela escuridão. – Queremos o que é nosso por direito!

- Que direito rebeldes têm, Jacob? – Edward perguntou raivoso. – Não era terra de ninguém, _droga_! – ele quase berrou.

- Não quero começar uma briga aqui, sanguessuga. – ele disse, parecendo divertido. – _Mais uma_, não. E vejo que o número de vampiros por aqui aumentou. – ele disse e pude sentir seus olhos queimarem em mim. – Da última vez que soube que havia adentrado alguém no bando, era a Nessie.

- _Como se atreve a chamar minha filha assim, Cachorro?!_ – Bella grunhiu.

- Oh, Bells. – ele disse parecendo bem mais divertido. – Não fique irritada com nada, ok?

- Como não ficar irritada? Você _mentiu_ para nós! – ela berrou.

- Você também mentiu para mim, Bells. – ele disse, rápido e seco. Apenas vi Bella arregalar os olhos, e parecer com mais raiva ainda. Ela foi abrir a boca para falar algo, mas Edward a impediu.

- Jacob, por favor, _vá_. – ele disse, olhando para o garoto que falava. – O que viestes fazer aqui? Importunar? Se não tens nada a mais para fazer, vá, então. – ele pareceu ficar com mais raiva ainda enquanto falava.

Ele deu de ombros, e saiu andando com os outros. A minha respiração que estava trancada, finalmente, pude soltar. Aliviada, olhei para Jasper. Ele estava sério no caminho que eles tomavam, estreitava os olhos cada vez mais.

- Já foram. – ele disse e olhou para mim. – Não aparentava ser nada, Alice. – ele passou o braço por minha cintura. – Desculpe por isso. – ele sussurrou e me beijou na testa.

- Não tem problema, não tem problema. – repeti, levando as minhas mãos até seu rosto, que estava, como sempre, gélido. Beijei seus lábios devagar, e assim seguimos para dentro do castelo.

Bella estava pensativa, mas Edward tentava acalmá-la. Logo vi a mulher de pele branca e cabelos negros vir até nós.

- Princesa Isabella! – ela chamou, triste. Bella levantou o rosto rapidamente ao reconhecer a voz. – Você... Você sabe... _Ela_ estava com eles? – Sue perguntava angustiada.

Os olhos de Bella baixaram para o chão novamente. Já havíamos parado de andar. Ela levantou o rosto para Sue novamente: - Sim. – ela disse, com dificuldade. Os olhos de Sue marejaram, deixando que grossas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto e seguiu até o quarto onde estava, podendo-se ouvir seu choro.

- Por quem Sue estava perguntando? – olhei pra Bella, sem querendo ser intrometida.

- Leah Clearwater. – Bella sussurrou. – A _filha_ dela. – ela disse, parecendo estar com algo preso na garganta. – Todos moravam em uma pequena tribo, La Push, localizada no meio da floresta do reino dos Cullen... – ela continuou. – Na verdade, chamavam de "Tribo Quileute", por causa de suas lendas que envolviam lobos, e tudo mais. Sue morava com a família lá. Harry faleceu, então apenas restou Seth e Leah junto com ela. Mas não durou muito tempo... Leah conheceu um rebelde e se apaixonou por ele. Mas ele a desprezava, porque já tinha a quem amar. Leah ainda deve amá-lo, não tenho dúvidas. E se juntou ao grupo rebelde, levando consigo, seu irmão, Seth. Nunca mais deu notícias e Sue depende dos ataques quileutes para saber dela.

Eu apenas fiquei em silêncio. Pobre Sue.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Jasper estava em meu quarto, deitado ao meu lado, cantando em voz baixa uma melodia. Provavelmente uma tentativa de me fazer dormir. Porém, provavelmente inútil. Não estava conseguindo pregar o olho, aquela conversa com aqueles gigantes haviam me deixado aflita. Como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer.

- Acalme-se, Alice. – Jasper disse parando de cantar. Pude sentir seus olhos dourados queimarem em meu rosto.

- Não consigo. – murmurei. – Eu estou tentando.

- Eu sei. – ele revirou os olhos e voltou a cantar. – Mas faça o máximo. Não quero te ver aflita, preocupada, e muito menos com medo. Eu estou aqui com você, e sempre estarei. – ele sorriu.

A porta se abriu sem cerimônias e de lá, saiu Rosalie: - Carlisle está chamando. – ela disse sem olhar para mim.

Eu olhei para Jasper. Ele franziu o cenho: - Tudo bem. Nem sempre. Mas deve ser um bom motivo. – ele riu e beijou a minha testa. Sorri e ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta levemente.

Fiquei encarando o teto, tentando contar carneirinhos e dormir. Mas não adiantou de nada. Pensei em coisas aleatórias, como, como minha mãe deve estar na França? E meu pai? O que será que Bella estará tramando para amanhã? Aliás, como ela está depois daquilo? E o que Jacob queria dizer com o "Você também mentiu para mim, Bells"?

Esses tipos variados de perguntas começaram a se movimentar lentamente na minha cabeça, fazendo eu fechar os olhos com cuidado e cair em um sono. Longo sono, talvez.

Se não fosse pelas fortes mãos que me prenderam e tamparam a minha boca.

Tentei berrar, mas os braços quentes que me mantinham presa impediam. Me debati, mas nada adiantou. Quem seria? Eu tentava berrar, mas era abafado pela grande mão morena que tampava meus lábios. Passou uma venda por meus olhos, agora mesmo já não enxergando nada. Apenas senti o vento bater de baixo para cima, e um barulho de grama.

Depois, a mesma sensação de estar andando com Penny, depois de apertá-la. _Velocidade_. Muita velocidade. O vento cortante batia em mim, e eu ainda assim tentava berrar.

- Não vai calar a boca? – pude ver a fúria nas palavras daquele homem. Claro, era um homem. A voz entregou.

Depois de ouvir mais barulho de mato, cogitei a idéia de que estivéssemos entrando no bosque. E após isso, um alto rugido. Um rugido de dor; um rugido de Jasper.

**Fim do Capítulo 19.**

* * *

**Hey, flores!** Estou aqui, oie. SIUAEASUIHUAS Desculpe mesmo a demora para postar, eu geralmente tento postar todas as segundas feiras - minha cabeça de vez em quando explode de idéias, e é fácil fazer os capítulos, então. Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, e, creio que eu não irei demorar um mês para postar. A menos que eu fique sem internet durante esse tempo, mas, vamos lá.

Quero agradecer às 22ks lindas do meu coração pelas reviews. Amei mesmo cada uma, ok? Mesmo mesmo mesmo. *-* Me derreto com vocês. ;; Quero agradecer à: _Any, Thamy88, MahRathbone, Ash Calheiros, Isa Stream, Ashley Cullen, Mary P. Candles Maine, Perry le Boursier _e _lane._ Agradeço do fundo do coração os elogios, tudo mesmo. Até mesmo os palavrões. IUSHUEIASHEASIUEHASIUSAHEASHAESIHASUI S

Obrigado gente, meeeesmo. *-* E, repito, quem quiser meu msn, tem no meu perfil. Quem sabe um dia eu posto o orkut. IUSEAIUAS Abafa. Beijos, boa semana. *-*

_Mel_


	20. Relações

**Capítulo 20 – Relações.**

Eu sabia que já me encontrava bem longe do castelo dos Cullen.

Já havia desistido de pedir para o grandalhão que me soltasse, e que tirasse a venda de meus olhos. Eu sabia que ele não cederia. Depois de ouvir passos nas folhas secas e na grama, ouvi o barulho de uma carroça, talvez fosse. Depois ele tirou a venda negra de meus olhos e me botou dentro da carroça coberta – que não chegava nem a ser uma carruagem.

- Onde eu estou? – perguntei, sentindo que minha voz sumira de tanto berrar e pedir por ajuda. Havia um garoto sentado há minha frente, com as mesmas vestes da noite anterior. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente _dele_.

- Estamos indo para minha tribo, La Push. – ele disse. – Já deves me conhecer.

- Jacob. – cuspi.

- Black, por favor. – ele deu um sorriso de orelha à orelha. – Bem, não é nada pessoal, moça. Não na sua parte, mas sim, da parte dos Cullen. Estamos levando-a conosco para uma _troca_.

- Isso é seqüestro. – acusei. – E é crime.

- Dane-se. Não me importo com isso. – ele disse ríspido. – Você voltará intacta para eles, tudo bem? Desde que eles dêem para nós o que é nosso por direito. Como as terras, e o meu reinado, por exemplo. – ele sorriu. – Então, sabendo que você, humana, estava com o sanguessuga, percebi que seria uma ótima fonte de troca. Ainda mais com aquele rugido que ele deu de seu quarto. É incrível como ele não tem força o suficiente para te transformar. Acabou deixando-te como uma humana frágil e fácil de ser seqüestrada.

- Eu tenho nojo de você. – murmurei.

- Eu sei que tem. – ele disse. – Mas me diga, qual sua relação com os Cullen?

- Qual sua relação com Isabella? Porque não deixa isso para trás e vive sua vida? Porque não deixa os Cullen em paz? – cruzei a perna e encarei ele.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas. – grunhi.

- Primeiro as damas. – ele sorriu abertamente.

Encarei-o, fuzilando ele com os olhos. Não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo comigo. Ainda mais agora, que as coisas entre eu e Jasper estavam tão boas. Mas sabe, eu sou realmente um ímã para perigo. Eu já devia ter suspeitado que algo desse tipo aconteceria. Claro, eu sou Mary Alice Brandon. Uma problemática.

Suspirei lentamente, porém nervosa: - Sou apenas uma criada. Estava trabalhando lá porque meu pai estava com dívidas com o Rei Carlisle, e como ele não tinha dinheiro para pagar, me ofereceu para fazer os serviços da casa.

- Há, há! – ele riu. – Você já deve ter experiência nisso.

- No que? – perguntei confusa.

- Item de troca. Você novamente está sendo uma coisa importante para a troca. – ele sorriu. Eu apertei forte o banco onde estava sentada na carroça mal-feita e desconfortável. Poderia arrancar o pedaço do banco se fosse forte o suficiente. Rosnei. – Então, respondendo à sua pergunta... Vou ser um cara justo, senhorita. Você respondeu a minha e eu responderei a sua.

Eu apenas fiquei encarando-o.

- Eu não vou conseguir viver a minha vida deixando os Cullen se aproveitarem do que roubaram de minha tribo. E nós nunca ficaremos em paz. Lobisomens e vampiros não se dão bem. – ele me olhou. – Não lhe contei que sou um lobisomem?

- Não. – falei. – E não respondeu a minha outra pergunta.

- Agora saiba. – ele sorriu. – Ao caso da minha relação com a Bells... – ele olhou para cima. – Minha relação com ela é completamente estreita. Eu _era_ seu melhor amigo, até ela conhecer aquele sanguessuga ruivo...

- Edward. – o interrompi.

- Edward. – ele acrescentou. – E, transar com ele, ter uma filha e ser transformada. Eu a amava, e ela também me amava. Até conhecer ele. Mas nesse tempo, ela havia me iludido, dizendo que nos casaríamos, teríamos filhos e seríamos felizes para sempre. Ela nunca deu bola para o caso de eu ser um lobisomem. Ela _gosta_ de perigo. Acho que é sado-masoquista também, não sei ao certo, não transei com ela, e acredito que nunca irei. Mas isso não importa. Fiquei com raiva da Bells quando ela disse que não queria mais me ver, que estava completa com outra pessoa e que me achava um cachorro. – ele riu. – Irônico. Mas ela ficou puta da vida quando soube que eu fiz um grupo de rebeldes e havia beijado Leah Clearwater.

Ouvi um rugido vindo de fora da carroça. Revirei os olhos e o encarei novamente.

- Jacob Black, _cresça_. – resmunguei. – Você está nessa relação estúpida com ela por causa de promessas infantis?

- O problema, querida, é que ela já era adulta o suficiente quando me disse aquilo. – ele disse ríspido. – Não ligo mais para isso. Mas apenas peguei nojo dela. Ela está com ele apenas para não ficar velha e ter todo o conforto do mundo. É por isso. – ele acusou.

- Você não sabe do que está falando! – berrei.

- Você também não! – ele berrou, se levantando na carroça. Seu braço começou a tremer, e logo ele levou a mão até a ponte do nariz, acalmando-se. Se sentou no banco e relaxou. – Chega de conversa. Me diga seu nome.

- Alice. – cuspi novamente.

- Certo, Alice. – ele disse. - Eu sou o líder dos Quileutes, junto com Sam. Saiba que eu não sou um líder muito bom, e que, se desrespeitares alguma regra, serás cruelmente punida. Não lhe dou minha palavra que não irei te machucar, desde que você não me der sua palavra de que não irá tentar fugir. – ele apontou para mim, me encarando com aqueles olhos de um preto profundo. – Emily e Leah cuidarão de você e farão o máximo para que você não escape e que fique confortável em nossas terras.

- E se eu não estiver? – perguntei.

- O problema é seu. Curta sua decepção. – a carroça parou e ele saiu da mesma. Segundos depois, ela começou a andar novamente. Pude sentir as lágrimas escorrerem cruelmente dos meus olhos, parando no meu queixo e caindo no vestido. Tremi. Fazia frio, muito frio. Eu ri, nervosa. Eu estava em uma pior das situações e estava ligando para o clima.

Mas aquele frio me fez bem. Fingi que fossem os braços de Jasper me cobrindo, claro, na tentativa inútil. Mas não eram. Eu sabia que não. A única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era alimentar a ilusão de que ele estivesse ali comigo, me mantendo calma.

Só dessa forma, eu poderia encarar o fato de que eu já não estava mais no lugar onde eu chamava de _Nova Casa_.

Eu poderia encarar o fato dessa forma. Encarar o fato de que não veria Renesmee tão cedo, com seu jeito meigo; não escutaria Bella falar besteiras no meu ouvido, dizendo qual vestido é bom ou não; ouvindo Edward ao seu lado, sussurrar coisas amorosas com Renesmee no colo; ver Rosalie, sempre deslumbrante no vestido vermelho que tanto adora, e ao lado do Emmett.

Ver também Esme, com seu sorriso maternal e Carlisle, com olhos carinhosos.

E o que mais doeu, o que apertou meu coração, é lembrar do fato que Jasper não estaria comigo. O meu amor não estava comigo.

Não importa a promessa que ele havia feito naquela mesma noite... Eu não deixarei de amá-lo. Não deixarei de desejá-lo. Não terei ódio de sua pessoa. Eu sabia que ele tentaria fazer de tudo para me ver de volta. E eu faria o mesmo. Nem que eu tivesse que passar pelas piores punições, pelos piores castigos. Eu faria de tudo para conseguir fugir daquele maldito lugar e ir ao encontro do homem que eu amava.

De seus braços gélidos como o vento que cortava a noite.

**Fim do Capítulo 20.**

**

* * *

**

**Mais um capítulo postado!** Ai, esse foi muito dramático, eu confesso. Creio que os próximos capítulos ficarão meio dramáticos daqui em diante, mas acho que talvez vocês gostem. **Talvez contenha cenas fortes, com palavreado de baixo calão e atos do mesmo nível**. Isso não é de repleta certeza, mas vamos ver se vai dar um tcham na história. Estamos da reta-final dela, sem querer mencionar isso. Sei que isso é um tanto triste, eu detesto mas ao mesmo tempo adoro chegar no final das histórias. É uma sensação de dever cumprido. AHAHAHA

Além do mais, espero que gostem desse capítulo. E amei todas as reviews! Todas mesmo. Agradeço de coração à:

Nessie; sophie; Ashley Cullen; Perry le Boursier; Mary P. Candles Maine; Cinthia Sepulveda; Rodrigo Reis (OH! Um garoto! Que surpresa. *-*); Juru; Raffa '-'; Isa Stream; any; carol hale; Tiapastelera; Mah Rathbone; Thamy88; Ashley Cullen.

E somando ao total: **17 reviews**. UAU! Acho que bati meu recorde. XDDDD Gente, obrigado mesmo pelos elogios, e pelos pedidos de "mais!". Obrigado mesmo. Não sabem o quanto é importante para mim. ***-*** Mas agora, eis a questão:

**Sem review, sem post. O que vai ser?**

Até logo! _Mel._


	21. La Push

**Capítulo 21 – La Push.**

Estava escuro, e eu corria em uma velocidade incrível na floresta. Era desconhecida. Mas mesmo assim, eu sentia que já havia passado por lá.

O vento frio cortante batia ferozmente no meu rosto, deixando meus lábios secos e meu corpo tremendo um pouco pelo tremendo frio. Havia alguma coisa que me angustiava. E eu não sabia dizer o que era. Pude sentir meus cabelos longos novamente brincarem com o forte vento. De repente, eu não senti mais chão.

Mergulhei em uma enorme escuridão. Pouco a pouco, a intensidade da caída ia cedendo, e lentamente, eu encostei no chão, de joelhos. Gemi de dor. Olhei para os lados, e não havia nenhum sinal. Nem dos lobisomens, nem dos Cullen. Não demorou muito para uma dor tomar conta de mim – como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse em chamas. Berrei. Berrei com todas as minhas forças pela dor. Eu me sentia despedaçada, acabada. Meu coração clamava por Jasper. Afinal, onde ele estava?

- Jasper! – eu chamava. Nenhum sinal. Chamei mais algumas vezes, até eu me dar conta de uma coisa: _ele havia me abandonado_.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Abri os olhos rapidamente. Senti lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. Jacob estava paralisado ao meu lado na "carroça" dele. Sua boca estava entreaberta, o que julguei que ele iria falar alguma coisa antes de eu abrir os olhos. _Fora tudo um sonho_, pensei. Me levantei lentamente. Que erro. Minhas costas estavam doloridas, igualmente aos meus olhos, que pareciam estar pesados e doídos, provavelmente de tanto chorar.

Havia sido um pesadelo horrível. E eu não conseguia entendê-lo. Sabia que Jasper não me abandonaria. Ele me transmitia tal segurança, mas... _Ele não estava comigo_. Mas o caso de ele "não estar" e o de "ele me abandonar", são duas coisas completamente diferentes.

- Vamos, menina vampira. – Jacob disse. – Chegamos a _La Push_.

- La o que?

- La Push, baby. La Puuuuuush. – ele fez um biquinho. Eu sabia que não devia, mas eu ri da situação. Ele também. Ele saiu da carroça, e eu fui atrás dele. Sabia que não imaginava nada demais, e era realmente o que eu estava vendo.

Apenas algumas tendas, uma fogueira no centro com um suporte para panelas, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo para ser posto ao fogo. No local, não havia muita grama. Já estava claro, e eu podia ver o rosto de cada um naquele momento, apesar de não saber os nomes.

- Desculpe por não ser nenhum castelo de sanguessugas – Jacob começou e eu já fechei a cara para ele. –, mas como deves saber, os Cullen roubaram grande parte de nossas terras. Ou melhor, _tudo_. Nos alojamos por aqui com o que tínhamos, e estamos tentando viver. Não é fácil, mas também não é difícil.

- Certo Jacob, certo. – resmunguei. – Não precisa dar uma lição de moral sobre os Cullen, ok? Chega disso. Já não estou a agüentar mais.

Ele me olhou, arqueando a sobrancelha: - Para uma refém no meio de uma alcatéia, você até que é bem apimentada, não? – ele bufou. – Cuidado. Você pode acabar virando lanche de lobisomem.

- Com direito a maçã na boca?

- Até com molho.

Ri nervosa. Ele me guiou até uma tenda não muito grande. Abriu o zíper da mesma, e literalmente me jogou lá. Fiquei de quatro, praticamente. Ajeitei a barra do vestido que eu usava, e me aconcheguei no que ele chamava de "cama". Era apenas um edredom em cima de outro, com um travesseiro grosso. Ai meu pescoço.

Escutei uma voz feminina vindo do lado de fora. Ela conversava com Jacob, mas eu não conseguia escutar direito o que ela falava. Era baixo demais. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, tentando escutar mais. Impossível. De repente, o zíper da minha tenda é aberto.

- Você deve estar com fome, não? – a garota perguntou.

Ela era um tanto estranha – metade de seu rosto tinha uma cicatriz, como se fosse três grossas garras no seu rosto, puxando levemente o canto de seu olho para baixo e sua boca, contorcendo no canto. Eram vermelhas vívidas, mas pareciam estar lá por muito tempo. Seu rosto agora era feito por uma careta permanente.

- Sou Emily, desculpe. – ela sorriu para mim, e eu retribui o sorriso. – Sou esposa do Sam. Bem, preparei uma sopa. Eu não sabia que eles iriam pegar alguém lá, apenas iam fazer algumas exigências... Me desculpe, de qualquer forma, tudo bem? Eles não são de fazer isso...

- Tudo bem, Emily. – falei. Ela me entregou a tigela com uma sopa dentro, que cheirava super bem. – Você não tem culpa de nada. Acho que eu não vou me importar de ficar aqui até amanhã, ou depois de amanhã. _Acho_.

- Não crê nas palavras dos Cullen? – ela me perguntou, parecendo triste. – Oh, desculpe querida. Qual seu nome, aliás?

Suspirei. – Alice. – peguei a tigela e dei uma colherada. Engoli. Era realmente delicioso, mas deixei de comentar. – Eu acredito neles. Acredito em suas palavras. E espero que eles venham me buscar. Eu sinto falta de uma pessoa que se tornou importante na minha vida. Essa pessoa está lá, e acredito que eu não vá agüentar muito tempo sem cometer uma besteira por essa pessoa.

- Jacob vai te esfolar se tentar fazer algo. – Emily disse, levantando as sobrancelhas, parecendo assustada.

- Eu sei disso. – dei outra colherada. – Só não sei se vou agüentar muito tempo. Eu preciso daquela pessoa mais que tudo, sabe?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Minutos depois, terminei a sopa. Entreguei a tigela para ela, e sorri, dizendo: _Estava uma delícia. Obrigado!_ E por fim, ela saiu da tenda. No mesmo momento, Jacob entrou.

- Se pretendes cometer alguma insanidade Alice, saibas que os outros estão em frente a sua barraca, como guardas. Não tentes, se não sofrerás. – ele apontou para mim, como se estivesse me acusando. E dando uma bronca. Quer dizer, dando a bronca ele estava. – E sim, eu ouvi sua conversa com a Emily. Tente não cometer nenhuma insanidade. Se os Cullen a ama, é digno que venham te buscar no início da madrugada, e ceder tudo que tem.

- Eles vão dar um jeito, _cachorro_.

- És muito ousada, _sanguessuga_.

Estreitei os olhos para ele e cuspi em sua cara. Foi incontrolável. Eu _precisava_ fazer isso. Sabia que ele ficara estressado, mas quem liga? Ele simplesmente limpou e me olhou de forma maligna. – O que é teu está guardado. – ele apontou novamente para mim e saiu da tenda.

_Idiota. Alice idiota_ pensava, me encolhendo num canto da tenda, me enrolando com um dos edredons que havia. Não demorou para meus olhos marejarem, e as lágrimas começassem a sair rapidamente como se fossem cachoeiras.

Eu não iria agüentar. Realmente, eu não iria.

**Fim do Capítulo 21.**

**

* * *

**

**Hey gente!** Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, e pelo capítulo ser tão pequeno. Mas espero do fundo do coração, que gostem desse capítulo. Eu iria postar o combo de dois, mas não iria ter graça, e a fic iria acabar rapidinho. Aí realmente não iria ter graça, HAHAHA. Mas realmente, espero que tenham gostado. E quero agradecer do fundo do coração, pelas reviews, à: **Nessie, Mymy Whitlock, Raffa '-', Nelea Volturi, Lilith Mah Cullen, Tiapastelera, Isabella Moraes, Rodrigo Reis, Nanda Souza Cullen, Ashley Cullen, any, MahRathbone, Isa Stream, Juru** e **Thamy88.** Nossa, juro que nunca vi tanta gente assim em nenhuma fic minha, em outras contas. XDDD Ainda mais o número. 19 reviews. Bati meu recorde. SIAEHIUSAHESAIUHESAUIA

E agora, respondendo algumas perguntas:

**Jacob não teve um imprinthing com a Renesmee?** _Não._ Eu achei melhor que fosse assim, porque se não eu não conseguiria enfiar um conflito na história. Porque se não, ele ia ficar derretido pela Nessie, e não faria nada a respeito, de, tipo, invadir o quintal do sobrado dos Cullen, sequestrar a pobre Alice... Aí não teria graça. HAHAHA.

**Já está acabando**_? Sim_. A história tem no total 27-28 capítulos, está em torno disto. Ainda estou pensando se faço uma coisinha ou não. Está praticamente terminada, só o final que acaba comigo.

**Não dá de fazer um capítulo mais feliz na próxima vez não?** _Infelizmente, não._ Sou sádica e gosto de ver os personagens sofrerem. Geralmente quero matar todos. Q BRIIIIIIIIIMKS, PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO. -t

Bem, é isso. Bom fim de semana. Ah, e quero avisar que meu boletim veio, e estou em recuperação em prováveis duas matérias. Preciso tirar 12 em cada uma, aí complica. HAHA. E preciso de altas acima de sete para passar direto nelas, então vou ter que dedicar mais tempo aos estudos do que à outras coisas. Apenas peço perdão antecipado caso eu demore para postar.

Beijos, Mel.


	22. Ao ar livre

**Capítulo 22 – Ao ar livre.**

Eram prováveis cinco da manhã quando vim a acordar, depois de um dia presa na tenda, sem conversar com ninguém – só com Emily, quando ela vinha me entregar meu alimento, mais para perto da noite. Ela cozinhava bem, e era super simpática. Havia prometido me apresentar a todos, mas Jacob não permitiu, porque pensava que eu poderia fugir de seus braços. Sam, o marido dela, havia ficado chateado com a falta de confiança que Jacob tinha nela, e haviam discutido feio. Escutei tudo de minha tenda.

O sol, por um milagre, começara a nascer. Abri o zíper lentamente, mas já sentia dois pares de olhos negros me crucificando psicologicamente.

- Quero ar, tudo bem? Ar. Não vou fugir, prometo. – olhei para os dois, que continuaram atentos, me olhando. Fiquei de bruços na abertura da tenda. Admito que estava frio naquela manhã, mas o sol batia diretamente em meu rosto e em meus braços levemente, o que me esquentava aos poucos. Sol nascendo era uma maravilha.

Estava uma manhã tão bonita, que os raios estavam quase que vermelhos. O céu estava meio alaranjado, parecendo um dos quadros que haviam nos imensos corredores dos Cullen. Novamente, senti uma lágrima escorrer. Limpei-a rapidamente e continuei a olhar a paisagem.

Eu poderia ter ficado horas olhando-a. Os homens ao meu lado bocejaram uma ou duas vezes e se espreguiçaram. Logo veio dois igualmente altos como eles – um tinha o cabelo bem curto, e outro tinha um pouco abaixo do queixo.

- _Hey Girl_. – o de cabelo mais comprido disse. – Por favor, não fuja. Sou Quil. – ele disse, estendendo a mão para mim. Eu apertei levemente e sorri. Uma alma masculina simpática, _pelo menos_! O outro ao meu lado sorriu para mim.

- Sou Embry. – ele se abaixou e beijou delicadamente meu rosto. – Espero que não se importe com isso. Você é fofinha.

Eu corei absurdamente. Afundei meu rosto no meio dos meus braços, impedindo que eles vejam o meu rosto. Faziam séculos que alguém falara para mim "Você é fofinha". Coisa de, como posso dizer? Quatro anos. Quando eu tinha uma carinha de anjinho, era um amor de filha e nem sabia fazer nada ainda. Meus cabelos eram compridos.

Olhei rapidamente para meus cabelos. Curtos. Eu havia mudado, e muito.

- Embry, seu estúpido, animal-de-teta! – o suposto Quil berrou. – Assustou a garota! Tadinha. Ela está _encabulada_!

E eu estava mesmo.

- Certo, vou voltar a dormir. – falei, me jogando dentro da tenda. – Fechem o zíper, por favor! – pedi, e logo ouvi os dois rindo. Fecharam o zíper e tentei voltar a dormir. Impossível. O rosto de Jasper não saía de minha cabeça, e cada vez que eu o via, eu me preocupava. Ficava desesperada caso não pudesse mais vê-lo. Nunca mais.

Isso apertou meu coração, e minha angústia aumentou. Forçando, tentei dormir.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- Alice? – ouvi uma voz feminina me chamar. Abri os olhos, e vi Emily sorrindo abertamente para mim, com uma tigela na mão. Provavelmente já era hora do almoço. Pude ouvir os outros comentando algumas coisas sobre a comida.

Emily me entregou a tigela, e ficamos conversando por alguns minutos, até eu terminar.

- Emily. – chamei-a, antes de ela sair da tenda. – Preciso de roupas. E de um banho. – fiz uma careta. Ela riu levemente, e pediu para que eu esperasse um momento. Saiu da tenda, e ouvi-a conversar com alguém. Ela pediu para que eu saísse da tenda, e me guiou até Jacob.

- Ela pode ir? – Emily perguntou.

Jacob estreitou os olhos para mim. Ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, depois berrou, como se chamasse alguém: - Leah!

E de repente, uma mulher _linda_ apareceu. Ela era um tanto alta, só que um pouco mais baixa que Jacob. Tinha cabelos negros e ondulados, e olhos azuis perfeitos. – Sim? – ela perguntou e olhou para mim, estreitando os olhos.

- Acompanhe-a até o lago aqui perto, Leah. Somos tomos homens, e não seria algo muito certo se algum desses cachorros babões ficassem assistindo Alice se banhando. Se alguém a seguir, enfie uma no meio das fuças. Certo? E tome extremo cuidado. Os Cullen podem estar esperando por aí para pegá-la. Esperando apenas por um pequeno buraco. – Jacob disse rapidamente. Leah assentiu.

– Ah, Emily. – Emily se virou para ele. – Leve um par de roupas para Alice, e dê um fim nas que ela está usando.

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. Era a única coisa dos Cullen que estava comigo: - Não! É a única coisa que eu tenho dos Cullen comigo! – reclamei.

- Bem por isso. – ele sorriu bobo. – Agora vão. – e ele fechou a cara novamente.

Leah me guiou para um pouco longe do local. Emily foi carregando vestes para mim, pelo qual não consegui ver. De repente, dei de cara com um lindo lago. Tão belo quanto o lago que Jasper me mostrara naquele dia. Meu coração se apertou novamente, e eu engoli a seco.

- Certo, é aqui. – Leah disse. – Vou ficar vigiando o local, se não tiver nenhum tarado ou... Sanguessuga. Quando tirar as roupas, deixe-as aqui que eu tratarei de rasgar no mesmo momento.

Fiz uma cara triste. – Leah, por favor, não...

- Desculpe Alice. São ordens. – ela olhou para mim. – Desculpe, mesmo.

Suspirei e virei de costas. Comecei a me despir e logo entrei no lago azul. A água era gelada. Nada comparada com a banheira com águas quentes dos Cullen, que sempre que eu acordo, estranhamente está pronta e quente. Mergulhei minha cabeça no lago. Estava começando, aos poucos, me acostumar com a água gelada, apesar de estar toda arrepiada.

Me banhei por alguns minutos. Quando falei que iria sair, Emily me estendeu um pano longo e disse para que eu me secasse com aquele pano. Emily foi carinhosa, e deu uma de suas calcinhas para mim. Há, há. Me vesti, e depois que notei como a roupa era.

Era um vestido marrom claro. Suspeitei que fosse pêlo de algum animal. Mas o vestido batia até a metade das coxas, e era todo retalhado nas pontas, porém, cobria alguma coisa, claro. Ele era preso por um ombro único. Um vestido super bonito. Emily me deu um tipo de capa para me cobrir. Estava frio. Ela me acompanhou por alguns minutos, até que, quando olhei para trás, apenas vi Leah retalhando meu vestido que havia ganhado da Bella.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- Uau! Quem é essa? É a nossa refém mesmo? – Embry berrava, e uivava quando me viu.

Eu corei. Emily ao meu lado riu, e Leah tampouco deu importância. Olhei para Jacob, de uma forma que ele entendesse que eu não estava gostando dessa brincadeira. Ele riu alto.

- Acalme-se, refém. Isto é só o começo. – ele riu. – OK, seus vira-latas. Chega de agirem como cães querendo pegar cadelinhas no cio.

Todos riram e eu corei novamente. Aquilo era muito... Sem comentários.

- Eu terei de ficar presa na tenda hoje também? – perguntei a Jacob.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto desfrutava de sua cadeirinha forrada com pelos de animais. Bem confortável e quente, provavelmente seria. Bufei e segui até a tenda. Antes, me virei para Leah.

- Leah. – chamei-a.

Ela apenas levantou a sobrancelha para mim.

- Eu conheço a sua mãe. – mordi meu lábio inferior. Ela arregalou os olhos. – Ela é um amor de pessoa. E está com saudades suas. – e por fim, entrei na tenda, sem ver a reação dela.

Mas de relance, antes de me virar para tenda, eu vi uma pequena lágrima se formar em seus lindos olhos azuis.

* * *

**Oi oi oi.** Certo, acho que eu nem demorei tanto assim. XD Consegui uma brechinha para poder postar, sem falar que estou atolada de provas e trabalhos, último trimestre a coisa pega fogo. E sem falar nos problemas amorosos, _claro_. Ontem eu recebi uma carta DE AMOR, dá para acreditar? Tipo assim... Vou alugar vocês por alguns segundos.

Minha mãe é dona de um salão de beleza. E eu toda semana vou lá duas vezes para fazer o cabelo, sobrancelha, e etc. Já que é de graça, tenho que aproveitar, né. Beleza. Só que ontem eu não pude ir, e ficar a tarde inteira lá, estudando e fazendo o cabelo. Eu apenas dei uma passadinha lá com a minha mãe e fui resolver um negócio da apostila e dos jogos olímpicos pelo qual não poderei participar - estou com um problema de coração, foi repentino. Beleza. Só que quando cheguei lá, minha prima - que é a gerente lá - me entregou uma carta, dizendo que um menino veio entregar PARA MIM.

Sim. _Para mim._

E eu abri a carta. Tinha um bombom em forma de coração, e uma folha com um texto MUITO LINDO, DEMAIS DEMAIS DEMAIS. Foi de chorar. Eu tentei olhar pela câmera do salão de beleza quem era, mas não deu, porque a vista é de cima, e ele usava boné. Mas foi _lindo demais_. Ninguém, de maneira alguma, me escreveu algo tão bonito. MESMO.

Ok, então vou parar de falar de mim. Quero agradecer mesmo aos elogios, as reviews - que foram quinze! XD - gente, valeu MESMO. Mesmo mesmo mesmo. *-* Quero agradecer à: **Thamy88, Isa Stream, Nessie** (um agradecimento especial para você, que comentou tantas vezes! XD)**, Ashley Cullen, MahRathbone, any, HiNessie **e **Mymy Whitlock**. Gente, valeu mesmo. *-* E respondendo algumas coisinhas que andei percebendo nas reviews:

**Sim.** Eu sou realmente má. **Não. **Eu não quis postar combo porque gosto de ver as pessoas sofrerem. -QQ BRIIIMKS! Sei lá, eu gosto de dar meus comentários em todos os capítulos e deixar algo pequeno no capítulo fica sem graça - eis a grande revelação do meu N/A ser tão grande. HAHAHAHAHA.

Bem gente, valeu mesmo. Bom fim de semana, e aguardem até o próximo capítulo! Beijos.


	23. Leah Clearwater

**Capítulo 23 – Leah Clearwater.**

Eu estava encolhida na minha cama. A noite estava caindo, e com ela, meu cansaço de estar por lá também estava vindo. Como se eu já não estivesse cansada o suficiente.

Na frente de minha tenda, apenas vi um vulto. – Posso entrar? – ela pediu. Apenas respondi um "Pode". E fiquei surpresa com o que vi.

Leah estava com os olhos vermelhos, e um semblante triste. Ajeitei-me e fiquei de joelhos, surpresa. Como ela ficou assim? Será que foi algo que eu disse? Principalmente, sobre sua mãe, Sue? Comecei a ficar agoniada.

- Leah. – murmurei. Ela se sentou na minha frente, me olhando com aqueles profundos olhos azuis. Ela aparentava ser uma pessoa forte, e não de uma que chora. Aliás, desde que a vi pela primeira vez, não consegui imaginá-la chorando.

- Sobre... A minha mãe. – ela perguntou, rouca. – A Sue... Está bem? – ela olhou para mim. – Eu e o Seth, desde que abandonamos a vila, quando viramos lobisomens... Nunca mais tivemos notícias dela. – Leah passou a mão nos olhos, tirando as lágrimas que insistiam em correr. – Por mais que eu aparenta ser valentona, ou grossa, ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Eu sinto falta da minha família. Sinto falta de Harry. Sinto falta de Sue.

Eu sorri para ela. Não pude conter uma lágrima. Ela escapou rapidamente.

- Sim, ela está bem. – eu botei a mão em cima de sua mão caída sobre seu joelho. – Ela... Está preocupada. Ela quer saber como você está. Quando vocês apareceram no castelo dos Cullen, ela veio rapidamente perguntando à Bella se você estava entre eles. Ela queria saber de você. E quando Bella falou que sim...

- ... Ela chorou, aposto. – Leah disse, deixando outra lágrima cair, rindo. – Sue é muito... Como posso dizer... Ela chora demais quando o assunto é família. Ela sabe que a nossa praticamente acabou... Ou quase isso. Harry morreu há um tempo atrás, e eu vim me juntar com os rebeldes quando me transformei em lobisomem. – ela enxugou outra lágrima. – Desculpe se estou te usando como ouvinte.

- Sem problemas. – eu falei, sorrindo. – Mas, porque você não fica por lá?

- Os vampiros não querem nenhum vestígio de lobisomem por lá. – Leah começou. – E, não a trago para cá, porque não quero assustá-la com o que nós somos. Na realidade, quando fugi de casa com Seth, ela não sabia que éramos lobisomens. Apenas sabia que nós nos juntamos com os rebeledes.

- Entendi. – falei. Leah ficou quieta por alguns segundos, depois olhou para mim: - Menina vampira...

- Sim? – perguntei. Estava começando a me acostumar com esse nome.

- Diga a Sue... Quando voltar. Que estou com saudades dela. E que estou bem. E que Seth está bem também. Aprontando como sempre.

- Claro. – eu sorri para ela. Involuntariamente, ela me deu um abraço e agradeceu. Depois saiu da tenda, me deixando a sós com meus pensamentos.

Não podia negar que estava com grande pena dela. Ela sentia falta da mãe, mas não podia ficar por lá por causa dos vampiros. E nem pedir para a mãe vir. Isso era torturante, demais. Leah tem um temperamento difícil, acho eu. Ela tenta ser forte, reagir normalmente em relação a isso. Mas ela não conseguia. Ela sofre demais por dentro. Mas todo esse sofrimento que ela carrega consigo, não deve ser apenas de Sue. Não é?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Já faziam quatro dias desde o meu "seqüestro relâmpago". Eu estava começando a acreditar que os Cullen mal tenham dado bola para o meu caso. Claro, eu era uma mera humana. Que diferença fazia? Ainda mais que, haviam várias outras humanas bonitas pelo castelo para o Jasper dizer que é a vida dele. É, me bateu um ataque louco.

Eu estava indo me banhar, junto com Leah. Combinamos de tomarmos banho juntas, afinal, ninguém tinha nada que a outra não tivesse, nem nada do tipo. Somos mulheres, e isso não tinha problema. Emily acabou por não vir, apenas para preparar algo para comerem.

Leah ameaçou todos: "Ai de quem se aproximar do lago", ela dizia "Eu juro quebrar a cara de cada um que aparecer. É sério". E todos juraram não fazer isso.

No meio do caminho, eu decidi que queria saber mais sobre a Leah. Eu precisava. Eu queria ajudá-la. Ela estava sofrendo demais, e demonstrou isso em seus olhos naquele dia.

- Leah, esse... Sofrimento que você carrega com você... Não é apenas de sua família, é? – perguntei, fitando-a.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e respondeu: - Não, menina vampira. – ela disse. – Não é apenas de Sue e Harry. – ela suspirou, parecendo decepcionada consigo mesma. – Na verdade, esse sofrimento já vem de um tempo atrás... Bem antes de isso acontecer.

Seus olhos estavam distantes. Parecendo que há alguns meses, quem sabe anos atrás. Andávamos calmamente em direção ao lago, enquanto ela começava a falar.

- Eu e Sam tivemos algo juntos. – ela começou, olhando para o chão. _Sam?!_ Pensei. _Mas o Sam não era da Emily?_, aliás, ele a olhava de uma forma... Era impossível não pensar que eles foram feitos um para o outro. – Éramos completamente apaixonados. Éramos antigos. Muito antigos. Daqueles casais que sonhavam em casar, ter filhos, e tudo mais. E um dia, ele se transformou em lobisomem. – sua voz entristeceu.

"Eu não sabia disso, porque ele se transformou e correu por semanas em torno de toda Inglaterra. Quem sabe da Europa. Eu e Sue ficamos preocupadíssimas. Pedimos para guardas procurarem por ele sempre que puderem. Sam era um ótimo garoto, todos achavam isso. Ele era um exemplo de pessoa para a sociedade. Mas depois de tanta busca, nada deu certo. Não o encontramos.

"Um dia, ele apareceu em minha casa. Apenas usando uma calça surrada, que provavelmente não era dele. Ele parecia ter triplicado de tamanho. Ele estava soado, sujo, fedido. Eu perguntei a ele o que havia acontecido, e ele preferiu não me contar. E foi aí... Que aconteceu.

Ela fez uma pausa, engolindo a seco. Provavelmente agüentando as lágrimas.

- Emily estava passando uns dias na minha casa. Soube que eu estava péssima em relação ao Sam, e queria me ajudar, de alguma maneira. Quando ele a viu... Tudo se perdeu. – Leah olhou para frente. – Eu não a culpo. Sei que ela não tem culpa de nada. Uma hora ou outra, isso provavelmente iria acontecer, com ela ou não. Sam sofreu um _imprinting_, ou seja, ele olha para uma pessoa e sua vida se resume a ela. Como os pingüins, por exemplo. Que passam a vida inteira com aquele seu par, eternamente, e não ama ninguém mais além dele. Foi isso o que aconteceu.

"Eu, claro, fiquei arrasada. No começo eu não entendia. Sam havia terminado comigo horas depois e já chamado Emily para dar uma volta. No mesmo dia, ele a beijou. Emily também não estava muito bem da cabeça, estava puta da vida com ele. Quer dizer, ele me abandonou para tentar algo com ela. Mas dias depois, ela cedeu. Era impossível negar tanto amor e adoração. E eu sofria cada vez mais com isso. Dias depois, eu me transformei também. Mesmo assim, eu não sabia que Sam era. E quando o Jake veio falar comigo sobre isso... Eu pensei que iria morrer.

"Sam estava bem atrás dele. Eu me assustei quando o vi. Mas fui forte o suficiente para me agüentar e não chorar. _O suficiente_. Mas apenas naquele momento. Mais tarde, eu desabei em lágrimas. Eu estava podre, acabada, despedaçada. Agora eu teria de encarar Sam com Emily, quase todos os dias. Eu tinha que me esconder com os rebeldes, ou melhor, _os quileutes_, para que não me botem na fogueira se descobrissem. Mas com o tempo, eu tenho superado isso. Quer dizer, eu tenho agüentado ver Sam e Emily se beijando e trocando carícias, mesmo que ela se recuse a fazer isso na minha frente. Eu encaro. Eu apenas tenho que provar que sou forte. Todos ainda me acham uma... Fraca, que fica lembrando de coisas desagradáveis.

Ela parou de falar e quando me dei conta, já estávamos em frente ao lago.

- Bem, é aqui. – ela sorriu.

Nos banhamos, e quando saímos, eu olhei para ela e apenas disse:

- Eu sinto muito, Leah. Mas você é forte. Vai superar isso.

E ela sorriu.

**Fim do Capítulo 23.**

* * *

**Olá Q.** Sei que demorei por um certo tempo, mas ok. Não precisam tacar pedras na minha janela, nem nada do tipo. Bem, antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer às reviews de: **Rodrigo Reis; Lang-chan; Lillith Mah Cullen; MahRathbone; Ashley Cullen; Isa Stream; Nessie; **(mais umas mil vezes, porque você me atolou de reviews. XD) **Any; danda jabur; Mary P. Candles Maine; Mymy Whitlock; Elizamary*; tami-sushi; Mary Eliza Brondow.** Gente, obrigado mesmo. *-*

Eu iria tagarelar um pouco mais, mas estou no meio da aula de matemática fazendo uma pesquisa sobre logarítmos, eeee. Q Então, até logo.

Beijos, J.


	24. Dor

**Capítulo 24 – Dor.**

Eu já estava farta daquilo tudo.

Já estava farta de ter que ver Sam e Emily aos beijos, dos outros garotos brigando por qualquer coisa, de Embry e Quil me cantando de maneira inadequada e me deixando _sempre_ encabulada, e até mesmo de olhar para a cara do Jacob todos os dias, todos os cinco dias que fiquei aqui. Bem, da cara do Jacob eu já queria me livrar na primeira hora, mas não foi possível.

Caramba, eu estava até cansada de ouvir o passarinho cantando!

Eu iria fugir. E era naquela noite. Eu estava tentando me agüentar – por Leah, por Emily. Mas era impossível. A raiva que eu sentia daquele lugar era incomparável à saudade que eu tenho de todos os Cullen. Ou como eles dizem, _sanguessugas_.

Que vá para os quintos as ameaças do Jacob, estou pouco me importando. Eu apenas quero ser livre. Não quero ficar por lá. Eu estava cansada de ver ele todo dia tirando um sarro da minha cara, ou falando coisas que eu não gostava. Até me olhar de maneira inapropriada! Tenha dó, vira-lata.

Ainda era de manhã. Eu tinha que começar a planejar tudo nos pequenos detalhes. Não pode ter um erro. Eu tenho que pelo menos conseguir chegar perto do castelo. Assim Jasper sentirá meu cheiro, irá vir me buscar e adeus, cachorros! E eu terei meu final feliz. _Acho_.

É, eu estou meio neurótica nessa manhã. Além de ter acordado com um mau humor do cão – irônico, não? –, ainda tive que olhar para a porcaria da cara de mal "saciado", para não falar outra coisa, do Jacob. E ele ainda ousou fazer a piadinha do vestido.

Eu juro. Estava prestes a matar algum infeliz que se atrevesse a me impedir de fugir, ou de me atentar. Quem sabe eu fuja antes mesmo de cair a noite e todo mundo estiver dormindo.

Mas eu teria que bolar um plano. Um plano _bem_ feito. Embry e Paul cuidariam de mim hoje a noite, para que eu não fugisse. Embry tudo bem, até que ele é um tanto fácil para enganar. Mas o Paul é atacadinho. Não sei como farei. Ah, e como eu sei disso? Ouvi o Jake-cara-de-quem-mal-comeu-se-é-que-me-entende falando com eles.

É. Tô de revolta.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Já anoitecia quando eu acordei. Havia dormido grande parte do dia para que passasse mais rápido, e funcionou. Senti meu estômago se remexer de nervosismo. E se eu não conseguisse? Bem, dane-se o que Jacob irá fazer. Quando os Cullen pegá-lo, ele vira espeto de cachorro.

Embry e Paul já estavam na frente da minha tenda agora à noite. Antes apenas o Quil estava, na parte do dia.

Eu continuei encolhida no meu canto, esperando alguma forma de fugir de lá. Fiquei fazendo círculos no pano da minha suposta cama, apenas passando o dedo por cima. Quando eu vi que alguém se movimentou na frente da tenda, fui rapidamente para a abertura dela. Fiquei olhando para os lados, enquanto Embry e Paul me encaravam.

- Não vou fugir, calma. _Droga_. – falei, resmungando. – Ar! Eu preciso de ar. Sabe o que é ar, Paul? – ele assentiu com a cabeça. – É isso. Eu quero respirar, ver o mundo lá fora. Não quero mais ficar em estado vegetativo. – e Embry riu disso. Saí da tenda e me levantei.

Paul pousou a mão em minha barriga, me empurrando lentamente para trás quando tentei dar o primeiro passo para a futura liberdade. Resmunguei e olhei para ele, incrédula. – Ah, vamos lá. Não vou fugir daqui. Faça-me o favor.

- O Alfa diz que não é para confiar na menina vampira. – Paul sorriu torto para mim, com cara de "Eu não confio em você e sei o que estás a armar, menina vampira". Bufei e revirei os olhos.

- Olha aqui, Paul. – comecei a falar com toda delicadeza. – Eu podia estar matando; podia estar roubando; e até mesmo me prostituindo. Mas não. Eu estou aqui. Sã por cinco dias, ou quase sã. Eu não pretendo fugir. Por que eu iria fugir se não sei nem para onde ir? Eu provavelmente ficaria perdida e morreria. – e sorri para ele. Ele ainda continuou desconfiado, mas me deixou livre pelos campos.

_É agora_.

Andei um pouquinho pelo local. Jacob estava na sua tenda, o mesmo com Leah, Seth, Emily e Sam. Quil havia ido banhar-se. Os únicos literalmente acordados eram o Embry e Paul. Talvez não fosse tão difícil enganar. Olhei para os lados e deixei passar uns minutos, disfarçando. Acho que agora, minhas pequenas aulinhas de encenação com a minha tia Lucy iam servir de alguma coisa.

- Tem alguma coisa lá! – apontei e Paul rapidamente olhou. No mesmo momento que ele olhou, me virei rapidamente e saí correndo.

Eu estava quase que preparada caso Paul e Embry viessem correndo até mim e me pegassem. E Jacob então? Se ele me pegasse, provavelmente me castigaria de uma maneira nada agradável. Eu sei disso. Eu vi em seus olhos quando ele me ameaçou, _infelizmente_.

Eu continuava correndo, mas eu começava a me cansar. Via que não tinha ninguém atrás de mim. _Talvez eu pudesse continuar até o Castelo dos Cullen!_, pensei, animada. Aí eu encontraria o amor da minha vida, e viveríamos felizes para sempre.

Meus passos foram diminuindo, e de repente eu parei, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, morta de cansada. Havia corrido demais, até. Estava ofegante, e pude sentir o suor correr por meu pescoço, braços e barriga. Estremeci. Por mais que eu tivesse corrido, um vento forte e gélido passou por mim. Passei minhas mãos por meus braços, na intenção de esquentá-los... Mas foi em questão de segundos.

Ele me segurou forte, parecendo que me quebraria toda por dentro. Seus braços fortes e quentes me prenderam. Pude sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço, e eu gelei. Minha respiração trancou. _Era ele_. Era Jacob.

- O que foi que eu te falei, Alice?! – ele berrou, me virando para ele e me encarando. – O que foi que eu te falei, merda?! – ele berrou novamente e me segurou mais forte. Pude sentir as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto. De tristeza e raiva. Puras.

Quando chegamos ao local, depois de Jacob ir correndo até lá, eu já estava soluçando. Ele fez uma cara feia para Embry e Paul, que estavam discutindo.

- Tirem todos daqui. – Jacob ordenou. Embry e Paul olharam para ele, surpresos. – _Agora_!

Embry e Paul começaram a sair com todos de lá. Apenas Emily e Leah ficaram. – Jacob, você não... – Leah começou, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Jacob Black! – ela chamou, mas ele a ignorou. Ele me levava até sua tenda. Abriu-a e me empurrou até lá. Escutei-o berrar: "Tirem a roupa dela. Emily, bote uma roupa fina de dormir". Emily tentou não fazer, mas logo veio o silêncio.

_Você é desprezível_, ouvi Leah berrar e logo, passos na grama seca. Emily entrou na tenda, com os olhos marejados. Ela estava com um tipo de camisola branca.

- O que ele vai fazer? – perguntei à ela, e ela nada disse. – Emily! O que ele vai fazer? – eu comecei a tremer ao ver os olhos marejados de Emily. Quando me dei conta, já estava vestida com a camisola branca. – Emily! – sussurrei, chamando-a.

- Me desculpe, Alice. – ela se levantou e saiu, e pude ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Fiquei apavora. O que iria acontecer? Jacob iria me matar? Iria fazer algo ruim comigo? Céus! Eu estava tremendo demais. Levei minhas mãos até a abertura da tenda, me preparando novamente para fugir, mas no mesmo momento, Jacob entrou. Ele me empurrou contra o que ele chama de "cama", que tinha um lençol branco.

- Jacob, o que...? – tentei perguntar, mas ele botou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios.

- Eu te falei para não agir daquela forma. Não tentar fugir, nem nada do tipo. Você não merece nem um pouco da gentileza que nós oferecemos para você. – ele pareceu cuspir as palavras em mim. – Nada! Agora você será castigada, da pior forma possível!

Levei a mão até seu dedo e tirei rapidamente de meus lábios. Ele forçou minha mão contra o pano branco, e reclamei da dor.

- Certo, cachorro. Faça o que quiser e me deixe em paz! – berrei, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer.

Ele deu um sorriso torto. – Eu _tentei_ ser gentil, Alice. – ele disse. – Você que estragou tudo.

Mal me dei conta que ele estava praticamente sem roupa na tenda. Apenas um shorts. Mas não demorou para aquele shorts virar pó, com um único movimento dele. Eu sabia o que ele iria fazer comigo.

E naquele momento, a dor veio à tona. A dor imensa do hímen rompido com a maior crueldade do mundo. Em um único movimento. No mesmo momento, eu senti dor. Uma dor imensa.

Naquela noite, a cada vez que ele penetrava em mim com a força que tinha, uma lágrima escorria de meu rosto. Uma dor. Uma dor inexplicável. Algo pior do que qualquer coisa do mundo.

* * *

**Olá, amores!** Como estão? Espero que bem. x3 Hm, sim, eu exagerei um pouco nesse capítulo, tornei a Alice mais neurótica e o Jacob mais pervertido. Me desculpem por isso, mas eu precisava fazer algo... Violento. Nem tanto, mas _ok_.

Bem, à pedidos da Nessie, eu até pensei em fazer um bônus, para dizer o que está acontecendo no castelo, mas me faltou criatividade — e eu queria que a história girasse apenas em torno da visão de Alice. Fazer dois pontos de vista diferentes torna a história uma tanto chata. Mas mesmo assim, obrigado, Nessie. x3

Quero agradecer às reviews de: **Mary P. Candles Maine; Nessie; Lilith Mah Cullen; tami-sushi; Nelea Volturi; Any; Isa Stream;** e** MahRathbone.** Gente, obrigado mesmo! Amei cada review que recebi, cada frase. Obrigado mesmo, mesmo, mesmo. *-*

Beijos e ótimo fim de semana!

_J._


	25. Erro e acerto

**Capítulo 25 – Erro e acerto.**

Eu ainda podia sentir as lágrimas escorrerem enquanto eu estava deitada de lado naquela cama. A noite passada havia sido a pior de todas. Eu me sentia acabada por dentro. Como se ele tivesse me quebrado completamente. Cada parte de mim. Ao pensar nisso, não pude conter mais lágrimas. Ele havia abusado sexualmente de mim. Se eu não tivesse fugido, isso não teria acontecido.

Olhei para baixo e vi o sangue que manchou o vestido quando ele me penetrou. Eu estava ensopada. Era a marca de que eu me machucara muito. Afundei meu rosto no grosso travesseiro, mas levantei depois quando senti sua mão quente no meu ombro.

- Desculpe. Não queria que fosse assim. – ele disse, parecendo ser gentil. – Mas você não me dá escolhas, Alice. Sabes que não devias fugir. – ele suspirou. – Vamos lá, me desculpe.

- Seus erros, suas responsabilidades. – murmurei, rouca. Havia gritado tanto de dor que estava sem voz nesta manhã. Ouvi ele suspirar alto. – E não toque em mim, monstro. – murmurei novamente.

- O problema Alice, é que você não será a única a pagar com isso. – ele disse. Me sentei rapidamente na cama, olhando-o incrédula, e assustada: - O que você vai fazer?! – perguntei quase que berrando.

Ele apenas sorriu, maliciosamente.

Entregou um casaco longo, que me tampava até meus pés. Me empurrou para fora da tenda e me jogou dentro da tenda onde eu ficara. Me encolhi e voltei a chorar. Ouvi ele saindo da tenda dele minutos depois. Pelo pequeno espaço entreaberto da tenda, eu observei-o. Ele estava com um lençol branco na mão, cortado, manchado de sangue. Arregalei os olhos.

- Não! – berrei.

Mas ele já havia entregado para Sam, e Sam trataria de entregar para alguém.

- Para quem você mandou entregar, Jacob?! – berrei, saindo da tenda sem o casaco e mostrando a mancha vermelha entre as minhas pernas, no vestido. – Para quem, Jacob?

Ele sorriu: - Jasper Whitlock Hale. – ele riu, alto. – Coitadinho do sanguessuga. Vai ficar arrasado ao ver que corrompi sua humana amada antes dele... – ele riu novamente. Eu pude sentir as lágrimas novamente correrem por meu rosto. Entrei na tenda e me joguei novamente por lá. Jacob apareceu novamente na abertura da tenda, e disse: - Olha Alice. Você realmente não me deu escolhas. Você não seria a única a pagar por isso. – e ele novamente saiu do quarto.

Fiquei sentada na tenda, com os joelhos perto do rosto e os braços apoiados no mesmo, com as mãos no rosto. As lágrimas não paravam de correr. Jasper provavelmente iria me abandonar desta vez, achando que me entreguei por livre e espontânea vontade. Mas não foi assim. Não mesmo. Ele teria que notar meu sofrimento no meio daquele pedaço de pano manchado.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sam acabava de chegar no final do dia. Ele estava um tanto diferente – talvez fosse a cicatriz que ele havia adotado naquele dia. A _nova_ cicatriz, quero dizer. Além disso, ele não estava sorrindo. Quando veio até perto da fogueira, Emily correu já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Jacob falou com ele por alguns instantes, e depois olhou para mim, que espiava tudo da minha tenda. Ele veio até mim, com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Sam disse que quando o seu sanguessuga viu, ele berrou mais alto do que aquele dia que a raptamos – Jacob riu –, e correu atrás de Sam. Por isso a cicatriz, se desejas saber.

Formei um pouco de saliva na boca e cuspi nele. – _Monstro_. – murmurei, rouca. Fechei a tenda e me joguei dentro da mesma. Havia tentado dormir naquele dia, mas as péssimas lembranças do dia anterior me deixavam pior ainda.

Ouvi Sam chamar Jacob novamente. Desta vez, eu também não consegui escutar sobre o que eles conversavam. Apenas ouvi Jacob chamar Leah depois disso. E tentando pensar em outra coisa, por fim, eu consegui dormir.

Dormi até Leah chegar em minha tenda. Provavelmente, era de madrugada. Minha barriga roncou alto quando Leah abriu a tenda e veio até mim: - Alice. – ela disse. – Eu pedi permissão para Jacob para falar contigo. – ela deu um sorriso fraco. – Ele não queria que ninguém falasse contigo... – ela olhou para baixo. – Antes de tudo, queria pedir desculpas sobre o que ele vez contigo. Foi horrível da parte dele.

- Sem problemas, Leah. Eu mereci. – falei, encolhida na cama, agüentando as grossas lágrimas que marejavam meus olhos.

- Não! – ela disse. – Você não mereceu. Apenas tentou fugir. Não era para ele ser tão agressivo assim. – ela fez uma cara triste. – Me perdoe. – a voz dela abaixou. – Mas acho que, talvez você tenha feito o certo, apesar de ter sofrido. Foi um erro que gerou um acerto.

As lágrimas não saíram. Levantei meus olhos para ela: - O que queres dizer com isso, Leah?

- O caso de... Jacob fazer isso com você – ela começou. – Fez com que os Cullen decidissem rápido. Eles vêm te buscar no meio da tarde, de amanhã. – ela olhou para mim, com um sorriso. – Talvez não tenha sido por causa disso. Sam disse que eles estavam ajeitando tudo, antes de irem até você e entregarem tudo nas mãos do Jacob.

Meus olhos brilharam. Eu não fui a única sofrer apesar daquilo, sei que Jasper também sofreu. Mas agora, eu logo estaria de volta com eles. De volta com os _meus_ Cullen. Com a minha Bella, o meu Edward, a minha Renesmee, o meu Emmett, a minha Rosalie, o meu Carlisle, a minha Esme...

_E o meu Jasper_.

- Ah! – arfei. – Leah! Sério? – quase berrei. Abracei-a rapidamente, enquanto as lágrimas corriam, desta vez de emoção, alegria. Puros. Eu havia ficado sem palavras, definitivamente. A alegria que tinha se formado dentro de mim era indescritível.

Ela riu e me abraçou também: - Emily ficou feliz, também. – ela disse. – Eles vêm te buscar, quer dizer, _hoje_. Já que é de madrugada. Jacob pediu para que eu te acordasse bem cedo, para te dar um banho, e te arrumar junto com Emily. Ele não quer aparentar mal tratos em relação a você. – e o sorriso dela sumiu.

- Apesar de ter o feito. – completei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, desta vez mais triste do que eu, apesar de eu estar arrasada, com a sensação de que meu mundo desmoronou.

- Me perdoe, sério. – ela disse. – Eu me sinto tão culpada! Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa em relação a isso. Eu não podia deixar Jacob fazer isso contigo. Sou tão forte quanto ele. Devia ter lutado! – e as lágrimas finas correram por seu rosto.

Eu abri um sorriso, apesar daquele momento não ser tão bom. Abracei-a novamente, e sussurrei: - Eu a perdôo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eu havia dormido por mais algumas horas, até acordar perto das seis, acho eu. Pois o céu estava com as certas misturas de azul claro e lilás, sem falar no pequeno toque de laranja que tinha aquilo tudo. O dia parecia tão feliz, tão bom, tão claro, que até consegui deixar de pensar no que havia acontecido de ruim antes.

_Um erro que gerou um acerto_.

O erro de eu ter fugido e sofrido, gerou o acerto de eles virem me resgatar. Isso me deixou feliz, apesar de tudo.

Leah me acompanhou até o lado. Ela banhou-se junto comigo. Trocamos idéias, conversas... Sabendo que ela seria a nossa última. Afinal, éramos de _bandos_ diferentes. Ela vivia com lobisomens, e eu vivia com vampiros. Um cruel ódio mortal de ambos, onde a paz nunca irá surgir, nem em um se quer segundo.

Terminamos de nos banhar e nos arrumamos, seguindo para o acampamento novamente. Leah havia me emprestado um vestido – que ficou um tanto comprido, e ela cortou, sem relutância – marrom escuro, de pele de urso. Super macio e quente, o que me alegrou. Estava uma manhã tão fria! Pior do que as outras que tive. Mas o frio naquele momento parecia tão bom, tão agradável, que eu até nem ligava em estar com os pés, nariz, bochechas e mãos geladas e os lábios um pouco ressecados.

Emily havia preparado na fogueira um grande pedaço de carne – pelo qual Embry disse que era do veado que haviam pego nesta manhã, aos arredores da França. Todos riram, e disse que estavam comendo um dos parentes do Embry, o que o deixou um tanto irritado e quase jogou seu prato na cara de Quil, que começou com a brincadeira.

Ao chegar da tarde, as tendas sumiram de repente. Todos estavam devidamente arrumados, e Jacob estava no meio de todos.

- Sam disse – ele começou. -, que os Cullen iriam nos encontrar no meio da floresta. Isso antes do sanguessuga perder o controle e fazer uma tatuagem no braço dele. – e todos riram baixo. – Entregaremos Alice com cuidado. Carlisle ficará no castelo até chegarmos lá, para abdicar do trono e deixá-lo conosco, enquanto os outros Cullen vão para outro lugar, assim com a garota. Ele nos deu a garantia de que faria tudo conforme pedido, desde que não machucássemos mais a garota. Ela tem de estar inteira até lá... – Jacob fez uma pausa e deu um sorriso malicioso para mim. Senti vontade de juntar mais saliva do que já tinha feito no dia anterior e cuspir na sua cara, em vez de perto dele.

- Então... Se houver _qualquer_ problema, estaremos devidamente prontos. – Jacob disse. – Ficaremos divididos em três grupos. Eu, Sam e Paul iremos com Alice. Emily, Leah e Seth irão pelo caminho ao leste, e Embry e Quil irão pelo ao oeste. Nos certificaremos de que os sanguessugas não aprontem nada. _Nada_.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Embry chegou perto de mim e me desejou uma boa sorte, e bagunçou meus cabelos curtos. Quil apenas acenou para mim. Seth beijou meu rosto, apesar de eu mal ter falado com ele. Emily me abraçou e também me desejou boa sorte, e Leah, fez o mesmo, apesar de me abraçar com uma força maior do que Emily.

- Que dê tudo certo com você, Alice. – ela sorriu. – Faça mais erros que gerem acertos. – ela acrescentou, antes de partir com o irmão e a amiga para o caminho ao leste onde eles seguiriam.

E naquele mesmo momento, Jacob me puxou e me empurrou para o meio da floresta, que com o passar dos segundos, parecia estar mais negra do que o normal. Naquele instante, eu senti um mau pressentimento.

E quando eu tenho um mau pressentimento, eu sempre estou certa do que vai acontecer de ruim.

* * *

**Bom dia flor do dia!** Tá, isso foi gay demais. q SAHEISAUHUESAIH. Bem amores, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo — finalmente uma ação dos Cullen, capítulo bem digno \o/ — e creio que talvez vocês gostem mais do próximo. E sim, eu já tenho ele escrito aqui, mas não posto porque sou sádica e gosto dever as pessoas sofrerem.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMKS, VOCÊS SABEM O QUANTO EU AMO VOCÊS. S2

Certo, quero agradecer às reviews que recebi, uma mais linda do que a outra. Quero agradecer à: **Nessie** _(Umas quinhentas vezes, porque você sempre comenta muito mais do que o normal USDHAIUASEHUEAISHIUEA Mas mesmo assim, valeu amor. *-*)_; **Nelea Volturi; Prisciila; Lilith Mah Cullen; Bree Ferland; Mandinha Cullen; tami-sushi; CarolAlvesHale; Any; MahRathbone.**

Agora, respondendo àlgumas perguntas feitas nas reviews:

**Não,** Alice não vai ficar grávida de Jacob. **Sim,** eu tenho plena consciência de que não foi Jasper quem tirou a virgindade dela, e que estou na sua lista negra. E **não,** eu não vou postar combo porque mamãe não quer e papai não deixa. QQQQQQQ

Bem, espero que tenham uma boa semana flores. Amo vocês, de verdade. s2

Beijos, J.


	26. Resgate

**Capítulo 26 – Resgate.**

Caminhamos em passos largos até o meio da floresta, perto de uma pedra gigante. Sam apontou e disse que era para esperarmos aqui. Fiquei de pé, encostada na gigante pedra. Eu estava cansada. Os passos largos não favoreceram em nada e o caminho do acampamento até lá era extenso.

Jacob nem fez um agrado de me carregar nas costas, nem ao mesmo Sam.

Paul ficou na dele, durante o caminho todo. Tremia uma vez ou outra quando olhava para mim, e Sam o repreendia. Parecia que eu talvez fosse alguma coisa que o mataria, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Mas, e mesmo depois de ter trocado algumas piadas com Sam, o mau pressentimento ainda não havia passado. Céus, o que estava para acontecer naquela tarde?

Jacob se levantou rapidamente do tronco onde estava sentado. De repente, ouvi um barulho de passos vindo, pisando fraco nas folhas que estavam no caminho barrento e com pouca grama. Meus olhos passaram por todo o local ao redor. Até mesmo atrás da pedra. Eu ouvira aquilo, mas da onde?

Quando olhei pela mesma direção que Jacob olhava, eu vi.

A pele branca deles cintilou na fraca luz do sol que passava entre as árvores. Estavam não bem vestidos como sempre. Usavam roupas comuns de camponeses, mas mesmo assim, estava perfeitamente... Perfeitos.

Meus olhos brilharam ao ver Jasper, vindo na frente. Seus cabelos estavam jogados para trás, como na maioria das vezes e seus olhos dourados faiscaram para mim. Por um momento, eu vi a dor em seus olhos.

Atrás dele, estavam Edward ao lado de Emmett, e por incrível que pareça, Bella. Ela sorriu radiante para mim, mas eu também consegui ver a dor em seus olhos. Dor do quê, seria? Talvez fosse do que acontecera comigo?

Ao pensar, Edward assentiu com a cabeça, também triste. Eu agüentei uma lágrima. Eu realmente não fora a única a pagar por ter tentado fugir.

- Vá, Alice. – Jacob disse. E não hesitei em correr até ele, que já estava de braços abertos.

Abracei-o forte, e senti seus braços gélidos envolverem-se em mim, de uma forma forte. Ah, como eu havia sentido falta daquele abraço! Daqueles cabelos, daqueles olhos, daquele rosto, dele _em si_.

Levei a mão em seus cabelos, e ouvi-lo suspirar aliviado perto de meus ouvidos. Beijei seu rosto milhares de vezes, beijei seu pescoço e por fim, seus lábios. É como se tivesse apenas nós naquele momento. Nós e nada mais. Apenas nós no mundo, e mais nenhum outro sinal de vida. _Nós e mais ninguém_.

- Carlisle ficará no castelo, como havíamos dito antes. – Edward disse. – Todos já se encontram em outra casa, onde iremos viver escondidos até os próximos anos. Você já sabe o caminho até o castelo, não sabe Sr. Black?

- Sei. – ouvi Jacob dizer.

Eu ainda estava entretida em seus lábios gélidos. Estava me acostumando com o calor intenso dos lobos, mas agora estava entregue ao gelo extremo dos Cullen. Dos _meus_ Cullen.

Rapidamente, Jasper separou nossos lábios e beijou o topo da minha testa. Encostou a testa dele na minha e encarou meus olhos. Me senti perdida naquele mar de ouro: - Me sinto tão culpado – ele sussurrou -, tão culpado de não poder te proteger. Uma culpa sem tamanho. Não devia ter me afastado de ti em nenhum segundo sequer naquele quarto. – pude sentir a angústia em suas palavras. – Mesmo que te tenha em meus braços agora, a culpa ainda me domina.

Depois, ele levantou os olhos para Jacob, que ria.

- Não pense que só porque estou com ela agora, que me esquecerei do que fizeste com ela, cachorro imundo. – Jasper disse, encarando-o de forma agressiva.

Jacob riu novamente: - Oh, que medo, Jasper! – ele provocou, e depois seu tom brincalhão mudou para um tom sério e um tanto monótono. – Quer que eu diga o quanto ela era apertada? O quanto eu gostava da sensação de tê-la? De tocar em seu corpo nu? Como foi? O quanto ela berrava e gemia com o prazer intenso que eu lhe fornecia?

- _Dor_ era um prazer intenso, _cachorro_?! – berrei, virando-me para ele. Senti a raiva emanar, e Jasper não fez questão de mudar meu sentimento para calma, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele parecia gostar de eu estar sentindo raiva daquilo. – Eles estão sendo generosos demais com você, Jacob. Deviam acabar com a _sua_ raça! Contigo! – berrei, sentindo umas lágrimas amontoarem em meus olhos. Detestava ficar com raiva, eu sempre acabava por chorar.

- Ou talvez não tão generosos. – Jasper murmurou.

E tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos.

Ele desvencilhou-se de meus braços e me jogou para os braços de Bella, que me segurava forte. De repente, Jacob não estava mais ali, e sim, um lobo grande e com muito, _muito_ pêlo, cor marrom-avermelhado. Ele rosnava alto, e Jasper parecia estar em posição de luta da forma como estava. E no mesmo segundo, eles começaram a brigar, e a praticamente se matar.

- Não! – berrei, querendo impedi-los. Bella me segurava com mais força ainda, tentando me deixar quieta. Eu comecei a tentar me desvencilhar de seus braços gélidos para impedi-los, mas ela não permitia.

- Não, Alice! – ela berrou comigo. – Se tentares fazer algo, é capaz que saias machucada e magoe Jasper ainda por cima! – ela me repreendeu. No mesmo momento, eu parei. Senti agora as lágrimas de raiva correr, chegar até meu queixo e caírem no chão.

E novamente, tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos.

Eu já estava nos braços de Jacob novamente, e senti uma dor aguda em minha perna esquerda. Muito, _muito_ aguda.

Berrei alto de dor. No mesmo momento, fechei meus olhos e senti que não havia mais sinal algum de lobisomens. Apenas de vampiros. Afinal, eu havia ouvido passos de Sam, Paul e Jacob, se afastarem dali.

Mas a dor não cessou. Berrei novamente, e senti mãos gélidas em minha perna.

- Faça... Parar! – pedi. Novamente dei uma de _Maria Chorona_ e comecei a chorar com a dor imensa que aquilo estava me fornecendo.

- O sangue! – ouvi Bella dizer. Abri os olhos para enxergar melhor. Emmett já não estava mais ali. Apenas Jasper, Bella e Edward permaneciam no local. Jasper estava ofegante e paralisado, parecendo ter visto um fantasma. – Ela está perdendo muito sangue. – Bella continuou.

- Ele quebrou a perna dela. – Edward murmurou. De repente, ele saiu em disparada para algum lugar.

- _Jasper!_ – Bella berrou. Fechei meus olhos com força novamente e berrei de dor ao sentir Bella tocar na provável fratura exposta. Eu estava perdendo muito sangue. Eu iria morrer, e aquilo era um fato.

Ou não.

- Você vai ter que fazer. – ela continuou.

- Não, não, não... – ele repetiu em voz baixa, mas o suficiente para eu poder escutar. – Eu não vou conseguir, Isabella! – ele disse mais alto. – Apenas Carlisle consegue!

- Tenha força de vontade! – ela berrou, com raiva. – Mas que demônios, Jasper! Seja homem! – ela berrou mais alto. – Se não quer perdê-la, faça isso! Edward me salvou porque me amava, e eu o amava. A situação é idêntica!

- Eu não vou conseguir. Eu vou matá-la, Isabella! – desta vez foi a vez dele de berrar.

- Você _não_ vai! Estás agüentando o cheiro do sangue. Significa que podes fazer isto direito. Tenha força de vontade! – ela berrou novamente.

Eu berrei um tanto alto ao sentir Bella tocar na minha perna quebrada, que não parava de sangrar nem um minuto se quer. Eu podia sentir o sangue escorrer perto de meu joelho, e aquilo me dava agonia. De repente, tudo começara a ficar frio. Fiquei ofegante.

- A... Temperatura... Baixou? – perguntei, grunhindo de dor.

- _Agora_, Jasper! – Bella berrou após eu dizer.

Senti a mão gélida dele tocar em minha nuca e me levantar minha cabeça. Eu ainda gemia de dor da perna quebrada, e Bella não fazia nada parar sarar, apenas fazia doer mais.

- Me perdoe se eu não conseguir, meu anjo. – ele disse, e tocou nossos lábios de leve. Após isso, apenas senti sua boca em meu pescoço, e por fim, seus dentes.

E a ardência logo em seguida.

* * *

**Olá, como estão?** Espero que bem! Ok, ok. Não demorei tanto para postar, e agora tenho que confessar que estamos mesmo nos últimos capítulos da fic. Faltam apenas dois. :( Mas mesmo assim, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e dos próximos! Ainda mais da outra fic, a Bella x Edward, que estou postando - e já está no capítulo 11. Talvez eu comece outra Jasper-Alice depois dessa, mas apenas me falta criatividade e tempo, estou a escrever um livro, complica um pouco. Mas, ok. Sem falação.

Quero agradecer às minhas queridíssimas que literalmente colocaram um sol radiante no meu dia - que foi de plena tortura, com dentista, depilação à laser, médico e cabeleireiro. Gente, obrigado MESMO. Meus sinceros agradecimentos à: **Isa Stream; Nessie; Lilith Mah Cullen; Prisciila; MahRathbone; CarolAlvesHale; tami-sushi; Nelea Volturi (x5).** (_Hahaha! Aliás amor, eu tentei acessar seu blog, mas não deu certo! Diz que a página não existe, ou talvez o link não foi completo. Mande-o com espaços, aí talvez eu possa entrar ^^)_Gente, obrigado mesmo, de coração!

Beijos, J.


	27. Transformação

**Capítulo 27 – Transformação.**

Meu corpo estava em chamas.

Queimava de uma forma tão bruta, que as lágrimas passaram a correr nos dez primeiros segundos. Foi aí que nem dei mais bola para as lágrimas. Elas nem tinham mais como sair.

Naquele momento, foi a minha vez de berrar, após os berros histéricos de Jasper e Bella. Berrei tão alto quanto os dois. Ele segurava minha mão. Sua mão ainda estava gélida. No mesmo momento que eu havia berrado, ele tirou seus dentes de meu pescoço. _Ele havia conseguido_.

A única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era morrer, e nada mais que isso. Queria que a dor parasse! Queria que apagassem o fogo que estava dominando minhas veias, meu corpo. Qualquer coisa, desde que a dor pare.

Eu não conseguia abrir meus olhos. É como se algo estivesse pressionando as pálpebras para baixo. No meio dos meus pensamentos e da dor que queimava cada pedaço do meu corpo, eu me via.

Me via caindo, em uma escuridão sem fim. Eu caía, como se tivesse me jogado em um poço e aquele poço não tivesse fim, como todos contavam quando eu era mais nova. Mas se era um poço, onde estavam as pedras formadas? Onde estava a água?

Não havia água. Não havia pedras. Não era um poço.

Era minha morte.

Por mais que Jasper estivesse me transformando naquele momento, eu saberia que morreria, apesar do fato de eu ganhar uma nova vida, desta vez eterna. Meu coração não iria bater mais. Eu não iria mais gerar filhos, meu cabelo não iria crescer mais. Eu não teria mais vida. Eu não seria mais _humana_. Eu seria uma vampira. Algo bem mais forte que aquilo.

De repente, senti a água. Afundei. Eu tentava voltar à superfície, mas a correnteza me empurrava para baixo. Eu parecia estar sem conseguir respirar. Vi as bolhas irem para cima, enquanto eu quase me afogava. De repente, eu cheguei a superfície, ofegante. A correnteza me levou até um local, onde jurei que fosse uma pedra. Me apoiei na mesma e bati queixo. A água era fria, e o vento que vinha de algum lugar distinto daquela imensa escuridão era igualmente frio.

Mas era o frio que eu gostava.

O tipo de frio que eu poderia julgar que fossem os braços de Jasper me abraçando, como há poucos minutos atrás.

A imagem começara a clarear. De repente, a pedra não era mais a pedra onde eu estava sentada. Era sim o gramado. O gramado daquele lindo local onde Jasper havia me mostrado. O lago, a cachoeira logo lá. A água pura azul cristalina. A luz da lua batia nas águas límpidas, formando a sua própria imagem. Me aproximei das águas e não vi meu reflexo, pelo contrário.

Eu comecei a ver cenas.

Cenas boas. Quando eu ganhei minha primeira boneca de porcelana, quando fui a escola, quando meu pai passeou comigo um dia inteiro, quando minha mãe ficou grávida, quando minha irmã nasceu... E principalmente, quando me encontrei com aquele par de topázios brilhantes naquele dia frio.

Jasper era uma das lembranças boas que eu tinha. Ele sempre seria. E não será apenas uma lembrança – agora eu o teria para sempre.

Naquele mesmo momento, eu não senti mais minha garganta se rebelar e soltar gritos de dor. Eu iria superar aquilo tudo – por ele. Evitar que ele sofra. Eu tinha que poder abrir os olhos ao final disto tudo, e tinha que estar muito bem. Eu teria que saber se eu o veria de novo. Se eu veria o meu protetor. O meu anjo da guarda. O meu louro pálido. O meu príncipe, o meu amor. Eu teria que saber. Eu teria que vê-lo.

Eu teria que tocar seus lábios pelo menos uma vez após aquilo tudo. Teria que saber se eu poderia me encontrar em seus braços gélidos novamente, beijando seu rosto, seu pescoço e seus lábios, e sussurrando palavras doces em seus ouvidos novamente, e após isso, ouvir Bella reclamando do quanto mel escorre de nossas palavras.

Era o amor.

A última cena que se passou, foi a do nosso abraço de nosso beijo. Depois disso, as cenas sumiram. Seria o fim daquilo tudo? Eu mexi na água límpida, e meu reflexo ainda não aparecia. No mesmo momento, outras imagens começaram a se formar. Outras cenas.

Primeiro, vi uma garota perfeitamente linda, de pele pálida e cabelos curtos, estranhamente iguais aos meus. Ela se levantava em meio de uma floresta. Suas feições eram delicadas, ela era tão bonita quanto Rosalie e tão delicada quanto Bella. A primeira coisa que se pudera imaginar naquele momento, era lembrar-se de uma deusa. Mas quem seria ela? Seria _eu_?

Mas eu não conseguia me encontrar naquelas feições delicadas da doce garota. Não conseguia encontrar! A não ser pelo cabelo – mas até o mesmo estava diferente! Tinha o mesmo corte, mas tinha um brilho a mais. Nem parecia mais _eu_. A Mary Alice, a inglesa que se mudou para França, mas que foi trabalhar na castelo da família real da Inglaterra.

E lá, ela teve amigos maravilhosos. Uma vida maravilhosa. E descobriu o _amor_.

Quando vi os olhos da pequena deusa, vi que eram vermelhos. Depois, de uma cena vaga, seus olhos mudaram para uma cor dourada. Iguais aos de Jasper. Depois daquilo, não foi possível ver mais nada.

Seria uma visão do futuro? _Esse_ seria meu dom? Porque já não era de hoje que eu adormecia e sonhava com algo estranho, e depois relacionava-se com algo que acontecera num certo dia. Talvez eu já tivesse esse dom desde o dia que nasci, mas não soube manuseá-lo. E ele vinha muitas, _muitas_ poucas vezes _mesmo_.

E de repente, a escuridão veio a tona novamente. Me vi novamente caindo no grande poço sem pedras e sem água, na escuridão imensa, a escuridão que me amedrontava. E se eu não acordasse? E se eu não pudesse ver mais a perfeição de Jasper? Nem ouvir sua voz uma única vez, ou alguma coisa do tipo?

Não. Isso não podia acontecer.

Porque eu lutaria até o fim. Eu não me deixaria levar. Eu iria acordar para vê-lo novamente e ter uma eternidade pela frente com ele. Minha vida depende disso. De tudo o que aconteceu até o último minuto.

A dor da queimação continuava tão insuportável quanto antes. Mas eu não sentia vontade de morrer. Pelo contrário – eu sentia um tesão pela dor. No bom sentido, claro. Como se eu fosse masoquista. Eu gostava da dor que aquela transformação estava me proporcionando. O significado? Eu viraria imortal. E o melhor: ao lado de Jasper. _Para sempre_, literalmente.

Naquele momento, fui insensível com meus pais. Com minha família. Sabia que não poderia mais vê-los tão cedo. Eu sentiria sede extrema de sangue. E eu não queria machucá-los. Lembrei do sorriso gentil que meu pai me deu, quando minhas primeiras regras chegaram. Me chamou de moça, e mais tarde me trouxe um grande buquê de rosas brancas.

Lembrei do rosto de minha mãe quando descobriu que estava grávida. Ela estava tão feliz! E lembrei de Cathy, e seus grandes olhos azuis claros, que herdou do papai. Já os meus, foi uma mistura de minha mãe com meu pai. Verde azulado. Uma cor tão linda! Como uma turquesa.

Quando por fim lembrei do rosto de cada um, a dor começou a cessar, começando pela ponta do dedão do pé. A dor cessava lentamente, mas não significava que não ardia mais. Ardia, sim. Parecendo ainda que meu corpo estava em chamas pura. Estava pior do que antes. Mas melhorou quando a dor chegou a meu rosto, e de repente, não sentia mais nada.

Apenas ouvia.

Ouvi pássaros cantando; vozes altas e claras; do riacho, não muito longe daqui; de criaturas correndo na floresta. E por fim, veio o pior: a sede.

A queimação da garganta era tão pior quanto a dor corpo inteiro. Ela parecia estar seca, e em chamas. Era pior do que o corpo inteiro queimando.

E no momento que abri os olhos, eu vi apenas o rosto de uma pessoa.

* * *

**Olá! **Bem, estamos no penúltimo capítulo da fanfic. Estou realmente feliz com todas as reviews que recebi, uma mais carinhosa que a outra - mesmo que tenham lá suas ameaças -, mesmo mesmo mesmo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e que tenham gostado da fic em geral.

Bem, estou virada hoje num dia de poucas palavras. Estou nervosa, pois minha apresentação de teatro é nessa sexta-feira, HAHA. Mas no próximo capítulo, vou botar um texto. Podem esperar pra ver. q USIEUSUIA

E quero agradecer à: **Nelea Volturi; Lilith Mah Cullen; Nessie; Anna Whitlock Volturi; Allie B. Malfoy; MahRathbone; Veve kawaii; Prisciila.** Obrigado MESMO!

Beijos, e boa semana! J.


	28. Final Feliz

**Capítulo 28 – Final feliz.**

_Jasper_.

Foi o rosto da pessoa que vi. A minha primeira lembrança da minha vida como vampira. Ele estava em meu futuro – eu sempre soube que ele era para onde minha vida seguia. _Sempre, sempre, sempre_.

Não demorou a eu sentir braços da mesma temperatura que meu corpo, me enlaçando. Quando olhei melhor, era o _meu_ louro perfeito, o _meu_ vampiro. O _meu_ Jasper. Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, e dei um beijo em seu pescoço. Sentiria saudades do toque gelado dele, e de seus lábios igualmente gélidos. Ah, se eu sentiria.

Mas agora eu o teria para sempre, gelado ou não. E isso era muito satisfatório. Ou até melhor que isso.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse, olhando em meus olhos. Eu pude ver marcas em seu corpo. Meia luas tomavam conta de seu corpo pálido, o que me assustou um pouco. – Eu não queria ter feito isso, Alice. Mas não tive escolha. Não queria te perder. – ele beijou minha testa.

- Não se desculpe, Jasper. – sorri para ele. – Você fez o certo. Mesmo que isso tenha mudado minha vida. – e continuei sorrindo. Após isso, franzi o nariz. Um cheiro horrível estava vindo na nossa direção. Meu nariz ardeu. – Mas que cheiro é esse?

Jasper ficou quieto por alguns segundos, depois olhou para o lado. Olhei na mesma direção que ele. Havia um corpo espatifado no chão. Corpo moreno e musculoso – e eu já imaginava quem era. Aquilo, apesar de tudo, doeu meu coração que já não batia mais.

- Jacob? – perguntei e olhei para ele.

- Edward o seguiu, e o matou ainda hoje. – Jasper suspirou. – O corpo está aí apenas para enfeite. – ele olhou para mim. – _Eu mesmo_ quis arrancar a cabeça dele, acabar com ele, por ele ter feito aquilo com você. Foi rude demais da parte dele. – ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Mas eu estou bem agora. – murmurei, fazendo um cafuné na sua cabeça. Minha garganta ardeu enquanto falei. Acredito que nessa hora eu já estaria lacrimejando de dor se fosse humana. Soltei um gemido de dor fraco, mas Jasper já levantou o rosto para mim.

- Estás com sede. – não foi uma pergunta. Ele se levantou e me puxou pela mão, me trazendo para mais perto dele. – Cuidado. Estás forte demais.

- Mais forte que você? – reluzi. – Mais forte que o Emmett?

- Sim. – ele afirmou. – Agora vamos. Carlisle quer conversar com você depois. Explicar as regras. Mas antes disso, vamos caçar. Sei o quanto é insuportável a ardência nos primeiros tempos. Você vai ser sedenta de sangue por algum tempo.

- Por quanto tempo vou ser sedenta de sangue? – perguntei, andando ao lado dele para mais dentro da floresta.

- Uns dez anos, para mais. – ele suspirou. – Mas para quem tem a eternidade, dez anos não é nada. Acredito que passará muito, _muito_ rápido. Mas até lá, você já vai ter se acostumado... Ou já teria autocontrole alto o suficiente para não atacar humanos.

- Mas é claro. – eu ri. Ele de repente parou e me girou, me puxando para ele. Nossos rostos ficaram há milímetros de distância. E sem agüentar o pequeno espaço que nos separava, eu o beijei.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- Alice _Brandon-Hale_! – Bella berrou na grande mansão. Seu grito histérico ecoou por toda a casa, possível de fazer todas as paredes tremerem, as janelas quebrarem e os quadros caírem. – Não invente de fugir! Venha cá, _agora!_ – ela berrava. – A igreja nos espera, o Padre nos espera, _todos_ nos esperam, droga!

Suspirei alto. Eu teria que sair daquele banheiro uma hora ou outra. Eu sabia disso. Abri a porta do banheiro e Bella estava em frente ao mesmo, furiosa.

Já se passavam alguns anos desde que me transformei. Uns três, para ser mais sincera. E nesse tempo, por incrível que pareça, eu consegui aprender a me controlar perto dos humanos, mesmo que eles tenham cheiros tentadores. Apenas ataco animais.

Nesse meio tempo, eu e Jasper passávamos a maior parte do tempo juntos. Sempre conversando e em geral, caçando. Não queria arrumar problemas para os Cullen.

Eles haviam abdicado do trono e entregado para um outro vampiro, que ficaria mais algum tempo até também abdicar do trono. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Seu nome era Don Sebastian. Ele governaria a Inglaterra por um grande período.

Agora morávamos em uma mansão um tanto longe da cidade. Mas todos os Cullen ainda mantinham contato com vários outros conhecidos.

É claro que na hora de sair do castelo, eu senti um grande aperto – sentiria, provavelmente, uma enorme falta de Angela, agora casada com Ben; de Mike, que também está casado, com uma garota cujo o nome era _Alice_ também, uma nova criada no castelo. Tiveram um bebê no ano anterior, era um lindo menino lourinho de olhos azuis, igual ao pai. Até mesmo de Jessica e Lauren, mesmo que elas sejam o veneno em pessoa.

Mas chegou o certo dia, que eu conseguia me controlar, e que Jasper achou realmente que era a hora. Ele havia me pedido em casamento.

Queria tornar isso oficial. Ele precisava disso. E eu também sonhava botar uma aliança dourada no dedo, ou melhor, que _Jasper_ a botasse. E esse dia chegou.

Eu estava nervosa. Estava com medo de tropeçar na barra do vestido branco – que Bella fez _questão _de mandar encomendar com Paul -, e cair no chão, pagando o maior mico. Afinal, meus primeiros dias como vampira foram os piores. Só veio tombos.

Estava com medo de falar coisas erradas, ou acabar dando um branco na hora de falar os votos. Porque também, Esme e Rosalie fizeram questão de fazer uma cerimônia grande, com direito à maior festa da Europa. Sem falar na lua de mel, que Jasper inventou de ir para uma ilha deserta, que Carlisle comprou para Esme.

Ouviu?

_Ele comprou uma ILHA para Esme_.

UMA ILHA.

Ninguém compra uma ilha para a esposa. _Ninguém mesmo_. Mesmo que a ame mais do que qualquer coisa do mundo. Mas Carlisle deu.

- Vai demorar para sair desse banheiro? – ela me perguntou.

- Vou. – suspirei. – Eu estou nervosa. Tenho medo de tropeçar na barra do vestido e cair, de falar coisas erradas, ou de fazer qualquer besteira que não dê certo e acabe com a cerimônia inteira. Você sabe da minha sorte. – olhei para ela com olhos tristes quando abri a porta do banheiro.

Bella suspirou: - Eu também me senti assim no dia do casamento com Edward. Mas, não se preocupe, _cunhadinha_. – ela sorriu para mim e botou a mão na minha costa. – Após isso, você estará em seu _refúgio feliz_ com o Jasper. Apenas você e ele. – ela me acompanhou até o quarto, onde ela terminaria de fazer algumas coisas. – Aliás...

- O que foi, dessa vez?! – perguntei em voz alta. Quando ela fala "Aliás..." significa que não é coisa boa.

- Você já tem uma coisa nova, uma velha, uma azul e uma emprestada? – ela me olhou. – E precisamos botar já o vestido.

- Bem... Eu tenho a coisa emprestada. – apontei para os brincos que Rosalie havia me emprestado. – A coisa velha. – apontei para a tiara que Esme me deu. – E a Azul. – apontei para o colar de miúdos topázios azuis impregnados. Era prata puro, com as pedras de topázio azul. Era lindo. Desta vez, Carlisle me deu de presente de casamento adiantado.

- Falta a nova. – Bella sorriu de orelha à orelha. Ela correu até uma gaveta do guarda roupa, e eu não soube explicar o que ela estava a pegar por lá. Até que ela veio com uma caixa enorme, cinza, escrito "_Para Alice_". – Abra. – ela me entregou.

Olhei para a caixa, desconfiada. O que seria que Bella me daria? Do jeito que ela era, era impossível não desconfiar que fosse algo muito... _Malicioso_.

Fechei os olhos e abri a caixa. Quando retirei a tampa, jurei poder engasgar.

- Isabella Cullen! – berrei. – Você me deu uma... Uma _lingerie_?! – berrei novamente.

- Oh, é uma nova. – ela fez uma cara triste. – Vamos lá Alice, você não pretende ir para a lua de mel com uma calcinha de pingüim e sem sutiã, certo? – ela me encarou. Eu realmente não havia pensado nisso.

- O que você tem contra pingüins?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eu saí do banheiro trajada com a lingerie branca de renda. Não sabia dizer que marca era, mas aparentava ser caríssima, pelo material que foi feito. Ninguém faz lingeries de renda, pelo amor de Deus!

Era um tomara que caia branco, também de renda, apenas com um pequeno pedaço de malha para tampar o bico dos seios. A calcinha era igual. A malha servia como tapa-sexo, mas o resto era completamente de renda. Eu estava me sentindo uma daquelas moças de cabaré.

Por cima, eu usava o vestido de noiva que Bella mandou fazer para mim. Era branco, longuíssimo. Era preso no pescoço, por trás do mesmo, e as costas não eram nuas, mas a barra de cima batia um pouco abaixo das axilas. Era de seda, branco, com um pouco de purpurina.

O sapato era um de salto, igualmente branco, mas havia uma pequena rosa no meio dele, como enfeite. Eu pude jurar que estava linda – mais do que já era. Eu poderia virar narcisista por causa de minha beleza. Minha pele tinha ficado mais branca do que já era, meus cabelos ficaram mais brilhosos – apesar de não terem a mesma vida de antes – e meus olhos, depois de apenas caçar animais, ficaram dourados, iguais ao de Jasper.

- Vamos, Alice. – Bella me disse, me carregando para fora da mansão. Uma grande carruagem preparada apenas para casamentos – branca, com dourado – nos esperava na frente da grande mansão azul bebê dos Cullen. Atravessamos o grande jardim até ela e entramos. Bella trajava um vestido rosa bebê, quase que branco, com um laço na cintura, e uma flor no canto. Havia uma calda enorme.

Havíamos combinado que Bella seria a madrinha, e Renesmee – com agora, seus supostos quinze anos de idade – levaria as alianças, e seria a daminha de honra. E falando na mesma, ela estava sentada ao lado de Bella, e já estava há alguns minutos nos esperando na carruagem. Ela estava linda.

Seu vestido era branco, igual o meu, mas para o tamanho exato dela. Seus cabelos eram cor de bronze, iguais ao de Edward, ondulados até perto da cintura e com uma franja. Seus olhos eram cor de bronze, como os cabelos de Edward. Seu rosto parecia de uma boneca de porcelana. Pele levemente rosada, porém também branca. Havia citado que ela era meio vampira?

A carruagem começou a andar em direção há igreja, que ficava há quinze minutos dali. Senti borboletas voarem no meu estômago.

- Eu estou nervosa, de novo. – murmurei. Bella me olhou e sorriu.

- Tente ver o futuro, ver se vai cair ou não.

Não deixava de ser uma boa idéia. Fechei os olhos e procurei por alguma cena minha caindo no chão. Nenhuma. Nada que pudesse acontecer de ruim na cerimônia, nem na festa.

Já na lua de mel, eu apenas queria surpresas. Mesmo que eu não pudesse me permitir a isso, minhas visões não permitiam e viviam me atrapalhando.

Ah, sim. O meu dom é de ter visões do futuro. E eu pensando que não teria nenhum dom!

Minutos depois, a carruagem parou em frente à grande igreja em estilo gótico – cinza clara, enorme, com grandes vitrais coloridos, que iluminavam o local todo – apesar de não ter sol naquele dia, e sim, estar nublado. As portas estavam abertas, e de lá, pude ver a decoração. Flores e flores, e mais flores!

Não estava lotada, mas havia um bocado de gente. Acredito que talvez minha família esteja lá. Pois eu os convidei.

Saí da carruagem e me ajeitei perto da porta da igreja. Logo ouvi a marcha nupcial, e se eu fosse humana, poderia corar naquele momento. Bella entrou na igreja rapidamente, agora acompanhada com Edward, que em uma velocidade incrível, atravessou a igreja inteira e chegou na porta. Eles entraram juntos, sorrindo. Estavam lindos! Poderia jurar que eram eles que estavam se casando, se não fosse meu vestido branco e pomposo.

Meu pai já estava ao meu lado, também. Ele sorriu para mim, vermelho. Usava um terno cinza escuro que havia comprado.

- Você está linda. – ele sussurrou.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, agradecendo.

De longe, avistei os olhos dourados de Jasper. Ele sorriu quando me viu na porta da igreja, e com Renesmee entrando e jogando pétalas de rosas, eu entrei, segurando no braço de meu pai.

- Me segure para não cair, pai. Por favor. – pedi-lhe.

Ele riu baixo. Me segurou firme.

- Eu pensei que faria algo bom te mandando para cá, para trabalhar no castelo dos Cullen. – ele suspirou. – E acho que errei.

- Por que achas isso, pai? Eu estou feliz!

- Sei que estás. Mas sou muito ciumento em relação a ti, e sentirei muito sua falta, ainda mais agora que saberei que não voltarás tão cedo... – ele engoliu a seco. – Eu e sua mãe ficamos surpresos quando disse que ia casar, três anos depois de termos mandado você para cá, para pagar as dívidas.

- Carlisle foi muito bom em relação a isso, pai. – eu sorri para ele. – De certa forma, ele não deveria permitir que seu filho, que é um príncipe, se case com uma criada. Mas eu e ele estávamos muito envolvidos. Nunca imaginávamos que íamos acabar assim.

- É. Nem eu. Pensei que se casarias com o garoto que morava perto de nossa casa, por aqui. Aliás, ele está aqui. – meu pai sorriu e eu arregalei os olhos. – Acalme-se, filha. Ele está casado. Apesar de ainda ser apaixonado por você. Ele está arrasado ao saber que você casou. Mas mesmo assim quis vir.

- Ele é masoquista. – afirmei.

Meu pai riu novamente. O som da marcha nupcial aumentou, invadindo meus tímpanos insuportavelmente. Detestava sons altos em algum lugar. Mais tarde, mesmo que eu não fosse humana, minha cabeça latejaria. Afinal, não sou uma vampira normal. Eu tenho um dom. E isso ajuda bastante a ter uma pequena parte da vida humana. Há, há, há.

Andei lentamente segurando no braço do meu pai e com Renesmee na frente, que sorria para todos e jogava as pétalas de rosas brancas, vermelhas, amarelas e rosas pelo grande tapete vermelho. Um estrondo foi escutado do lado de fora, e pude ver a chuva cair pelos vitrais coloridos e gigantes. Ao final do tapete vermelho, Renesmee seguiu até perto dos pais. Meu pai soltou meu braço e pegou minha mão e a beijou.

- Seja feliz, meu anjo. – e deu um sorriso fraco para mim. Seu bigodinho grisalho levantou-se, formando um sorriso em seus lábios. Logo ele olhou para Jasper e fez uma careta. – E cuide bem do meu tesouro, garoto.

- Cuidarei. – Jasper sorriu. Senti a calma emanar no local. Jasper estava usando seu dom. Olhei um pouco para as pessoas atrás de mim e avistei minha mãe, com cabelos castanhos e lisos compridos, com Cathy ao seu lado. Ela aparentava estar com uns treze anos. Minha mãe sorriu para mim e acenou levemente. Eu sorri para ela.

Senti o braço de Jasper enlaçar no meu, e seus lábios tocarem meu rosto. Olhei para seus grandes olhos dourados e jurei poder corar naquele momento.

A cerimônia se passou na maior calma. Jasper agindo novamente ao sentir que haviam pessoas furiosas, chateadas, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Até eu estava calma! Por sorte, acabei por não fazer nenhuma besteira.

Na hora dos votos, Jasper declamou as palavras mais lindas, e ainda por cima citou alguns sonetos de Shakespeare. Eu apenas disse palavras bonitas, mas nada comparado ao que Jasper disse.

No fim, nos beijamos. Era apenas um selinho. Ele riu baixo quando nos separamos e ouvi todos baterem palmas. Seguimos para fora da igreja, e senti pessoas jogando arroz em nós.

Recebemos alguns cumprimentos de pessoas queridas. Abracei meus pais. E deixamos todos ir até a festa que todos os outros Cullen haviam organizado.

Olhei novamente para o anel dourado que brilhava no meu dedo. Agora eu era oficialmente, a esposa de _Jasper Whitlock Hale_. Isso me deixou eufórica.

Pegamos nossas malas rapidamente na nossa casa e saímos com um grande carro escrito "Recém Casados" no porta-malas. As latas que Bella havia deixado presas bateram insuportáveis na calçada, até seguimos para o Píer, onde um grande barco um tanto que grande nos esperava.

Não demorou muito até chegarmos na Ilha Esme. Não era tão longe da Inglaterra. Quem sabe uns vinte minutos?

Desembarcamos na areia. Jasper deixou nossas malas dentro do barco que viemos, e me pegou no colo. Pulou do barco e rapidamente me levou até dentro da grande casa branca com cinza claro. Ele me carregou no colo até o quarto, onde caímos juntos na cama e rimos baixo. E quando nos olhamos, não hesitamos em nos beijar. Foi um beijo calmo. Carinhoso. Doce. Naquele momento, fui ao céu e voltei. Nunca havíamos nos beijado dessa forma, desde que talvez o dia que me transformei. Ele dedicava sua atenção toda a mim, e mal ficávamos aos beijos. Porque não éramos de nos beijar muito. Ele mantinha uma certa distância de suas presas com a minha pele.

Mas agora isso não é mais problema. Não _mesmo_. Porque agora somos vampiros, e estamos juntos, para sempre. _Sempre_. E sim, o "para sempre" do final feliz existe para nós. Na nossa fábula encantada, no nosso conto-de-fadas, na nossa história de amor. Na nossa _eternidade_. Eu seria sempre dele, e ele seria sempre meu.

E à partir daquele momento, de corpo e alma.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Bem,** chegamos ao final da fic. Quero agradecer a todos que leram - mesmo sem ter comentado, eu agradeço, mesmo assim -, a todos que mandaram reviews, e fizeram com que eu ficasse cada vez mais feliz, cada vez mais motivada em escrever essa fic. De fato, fora triste terminá-la, pois Alice e Jasper é o meu casal preferido, e desde que comecei a ler Twilight, eu sempre quis escrever algo sobre eles. E quando eu começava, sempre ficava idiota demais. Porém, por fim, eu consegui escrever algo que agradasse à vocês.

Peço _mil desculpas_ pelos acontecimentos idiotas, capítulos idiotas, erros de português, e afins. E sobre vocês, só tenho o que agradecer, mesmo! Espero que tenham gostado realmente da história, dos personagens, e tudo mais. Agradeço à todos que acompanharam-me desde o primeiro capítulo, e sempre comentando e dando opiniões. Gente, eu amo vocês, mesmo. Vocês me deram um motivo concreto para eu continuar essa fanfic - porque geralmente, eu abandono elas na metade, ISAHIUEASHIUEASHSUEAIHIU. Obrigado mesmo.

E até a próxima!

_Jennyp Zero._


End file.
